El Palacete
by begobeni12
Summary: Un hecho inesperado puede cambiar una vida entera. Todo lo que vemos, lo que sentimos o lo que recordamos... ¿es siempre real?, puede que nuestra imaginación infantil transforme los recuerdos, o puede que sea el único momento en el que lo vemos todo tal cual es.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin me he decidido a publicar. Pero antes de lanzarme a esta aventura de resultado incierto, quiero dar las gracias a mucha gente, pero como no quiero que os durmais, lo dejaré de momento, mencionando a las tres mas culpables de esta locura. Leylay por ser la primera que se atrevió a publicar alguna aportación e inició todo, a Erpmeis, que es capaz de colar la palabra "publica" casi en cada frase y además hoy es su cumple (esto un pequeño regalo), y por último y no menos importante, a SnixRegal, porque sin ella, su paciencia y su guia... ya os lo adelanto, no hubiera sido capaz jajaja. Solo espero que os guste, se admiten sugerencias y que al menos no os aburra. Gracias de antemano!**

 **Como siempre y porque por lo visto es tradición... ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia y las anecdotas.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Érase una vez…. Qué! ¿Algún problema con esto?, si, ya sé, no es exactamente un cuento, pero se parece mucho a uno, al menos en mi recuerdo infantil…así fue. Hace muchos, muchos años (vale, igual no tantos), conocí un lugar enigmático y ciertamente escalofriante. En todos los pueblos y ciudades hay uno, ese que te pone los pelos de punta con tan solo pasar frente a sus muros. Y como si su mera existencia no fuese suficiente, suelen ir acompañados de mitos y leyendas, de muertes violentas y fantasmas que no encuentran la paz. En muchas ocasiones, habitadas por brujas o seres malignos de aspecto deformado con caretas que ocultan el rastro de años de maltrato. Pues bien, así era este palacio que atormentó y avivó mi imaginación a partes iguales a lo largo de los años que residí en esa hermosa ciudad.

Ups, que falta de educación, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Emma, Emma Swan. Nací en New York hace más de 30 años, aunque a decir verdad, es casi donde menos tiempo he pasado. Siempre me consideré una persona privilegiada gracias al trabajo de mi padre, él era embajador de Estados Unidos, y junto a mi madre Mary, mi mejor amiga Ruby y su abuela Granny, (que formaban parte del servicio fijo de mi padre) viajábamos por todo el planeta. De todos aquellos lugares, hubo uno en el que pasamos más tiempo de lo normal, y del que me enamoré perdidamente, considerándolo de hecho, mi hogar, Madrid.

Tanto la Embajada como nuestro domicilio, estaban situados en el que se conoce como "El Barrio de Salamanca". A finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX, era más zona vacacional, las "afueras", que residencial y por ese motivo se construyeron varios palacios. El Marqués de Salamanca, fue el precursor de todo el cambio que se produjo en cada rincón, de ahí que se bautizara con dicho nombre. Logró atraer a la burguesía, la aristocracia, comerciantes, y militares. Con ellos, el dinero estaba asegurado y las magníficas construcciones proliferaban por doquier. Las viviendas del Marqués de Valderas, El Palacio de Basilia Avial, El Palacete del Marqués de Rafal, el de Taviel de Andrade, El imponente Palacio de Amboage, que es actualmente la Embajada de Italia, y por último y no por ello menos importante, mi amado Palacio de Saldaña. Al igual que casi todas las construcciones de la época, tenía un estilo de influencia francesa en su arquitectura, con ciertas pinceladas de rococó y neobarroco.

El Palacio Saldaña, dueño de mis sueños y pesadillas, tiene una historia cuanto menos curiosa. Fue expropiado a Don Joaquín de Loresecha para situar en él al Tribunal de Menores, años más tarde sufrió diversos ataques y se decidió ponerlo en venta, por lo que volvió a manos particulares. Una acomodada familia inglesa, los Mills, decidieron expandir sus rentables negocios de trigo y harinas, trasladando su vida a España, y por ende, a la mejor zona de la capital. Era la época oportuna, a finales de los 80 y principios de los 90, el país no dejaba de crecer, era el momento de invertir, comprar tierras a precios ridículos al cambio de libras a pesetas, mano de obra barata y la desesperada necesitad de crecer de un país que empezaba a abrirse al mundo. Y es en ese punto, donde la historia del palacete, cambió para siempre.

Entre tanto, yo vivía en mi pequeña burbuja de diversión asegurada con Ruby. A nuestros escasos 14 años de edad, nuestra mayor preocupación radicaba en cómo sortear la vigilancia de "la secreta" que nos acompañaba a todas partes, asistir diligentemente a nuestras clases de defensa personal, en las que yo aprendía a defenderme y Ruby a ligar con chicos (ya que nuestro colegio no era mixto), aprobar matemáticas, (siempre se me dio fatal), solfeo y lengua española, una verdadera cruz para Ruby y para mí. Huelga decir que no teníamos ningún problema con el inglés, ni con el francés (ya que vivimos en París 4 años) y ni con el italiano, aunque eso era por pura afición, nos volvían locas los cantantes de esa y de todas las épocas, Eros Ramazzotti, Laura Pausini, Andrea Boccelli, Mina, Umberto Tozzi, Zucchero, Pavarotti y un largo etcétera de magnificas voces. El español todavía se nos resistía, era nuestro primer año allí. No teníamos dificultad al hablarlo, pero escribirlo… uff que de reglas y normas, una misma palabra con mil significados, demasiado estricto para dos almas rebeldes como las nuestras.

El colegio al que íbamos, era uno pequeño y familiar. Mis padres decidieron que era mucho mejor no ir a uno demasiado llamativo y elitista. Creían que los valores y principios de convivencia, eran mucho mejores que una educación basada en la competitividad y la destrucción mutua para demostrar quién era mejor. Mis padres siempre quisieron que me mezclara con todo tipo de gente, mantenían la teoría de que el talento se esconde en cualquier parte y que toda persona debía tener las mismas oportunidades al margen de su "clase social", y el hecho de que Ruby fuera del servicio y criada exactamente igual que yo, era prueba clara de ello. Los padres de Ruby habían trabajado al servicio de mi familia desde… siempre que yo recuerde. Fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico y Granny se hizo cargo de ella. Mi madre decidió que no podían separarnos y pidió a Granny que nos acompañaran allá donde fuéramos, que a ella y a Ruby no les faltaría de nada y así ha sido desde entonces. Son como mi hermana y mi abuelita, no sé qué haríamos sin ellas. Así pues, como hermanas que éramos, discutíamos, nos pegábamos, jugábamos, competíamos y teníamos una habilidad magistral para meternos en todo tipo de líos. La distancia que separaba el colegio de nuestra casa, en realidad no era mucha, pero por seguridad (o eso decían) solían venir a recogernos en coche. Esta circunstancia nos fastidiaba sobremanera, necesitábamos sentirnos normales, así que muchas veces nos inventábamos actividades que no teníamos, otras alargábamos la salida para desesperación de los guardaespaldas, y la mayoría, salíamos ocultas entre nuestras amigas que formaban sutilmente un pequeño tumulto en el que nos perdíamos.

Un día, Rub fingió que se encontraba mal, me pidieron que la acompañara a la enfermería (más bien el dispensario de manzanillas y aspirinas de las monjas), lo que nos daba libre acceso a la salida trasera del colegio. En una milagrosa y repentina cura a causa de la imperiosa necesidad de largarnos, Ruby dio las gracias por tan esmerados cuidados, nos pusimos en pie y pusimos rumbo a la aventura de nuestras vidas. Salimos escopetadas del cole entre risas y abrazos de victoria, cualquiera diría que habíamos ganado algún tipo de competición, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que lográbamos dar esquinazo a los de seguridad, sentíamos un subidón de adrenalina tremendo, casi que nos estábamos haciendo adictas a esa sensación. Cuando nos habíamos distanciado lo suficiente y asegurado de que nadie nos seguía, Rub se paró y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Oye Em, fijo que nos metemos en un marrón tremendo. Tu padre nos va a matar, lo sabes, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa que reprimía sus ganas de reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Ya lo dudo, primero porque soy su única hija y segundo, porque se quedaría sin la única otra persona que podría suplirme, tú. – Esta vez ninguna de las dos se guardó nada, una sonora carcajada estalló con un toque de malicia.

\- Y ahora ¿adónde vamos? – me preguntó Ruby esperando alguna locura por mi parte.

\- A la Embajada de Italia, es preciosa! – Lo dije con tanta pasión y convencimiento, que Rub me miraba casi con sorpresa. Sabía que había tomado cierta afición por descubrir la arquitectura de la zona, y que la embajada tenía fama de ser uno de los edificios más bellos de Madrid. Lo que pasa, es que a Rub, eso no le parecía precisamente la aventura de su vida.

\- ¿En serio? , es coña o algo así, ¿no?, vamos Em, si quisiera ir de museos me iba al Prado, creí que arriesgaba mi vida por algo mejor – Su tono sonaba casi enfadado, pero cuando se fijó bien en mi cara, vio que reflejaba cierta decepción, incluso diría que algo de tristeza, así que no pudo resistirse a esos ojos azul cielo verde pradera, como le gusta decir, y dejando clara su posición después de un bufido que acompañó con una caída de hombros, añadió – Vaaale , iremos a la dichosa embajada, pero me debes una aventura de las buenas. He tenido una de mis mejores actuaciones de dolor de barriga y quiero un Óscar por ello, o en su defecto un buen helado - Me abalancé sobre ella en un apretado abrazo y la llené de besos por toda la cara.

\- Vamos Rub, será genial, te lo prometo, ¿cuándo te he fallado yo? – Rub me miró con cara de circunstancias.

\- A ver, mmmm deja que piense, la vez que me prometiste que veríamos un ovni, me sacaste de la dichosa tienda de campaña en la que estábamos por culpa de tu maldita afición al campo y luego resultó ser un tractor en medio de un prado, o aquella que me aseguraste que habías escuchado un fantasma, me sacaste arrastras de la cama en plena noche y me llevaste a esa iglesia ruinosa, luego resultó ser un búho el que hacía los ruidos, y qué tal la vez que… - la interrumpí abruptamente poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios y me defendí.

\- Lo pillo, lo pillo, pero eso fueron pequeñas confusiones producto una de la falta de sueño y la otra… ehh da igual, el caso es que no es lo mismo, ¿vamos o qué? Al final nos tiraremos toda la santa tarde discutiendo, y ni tu gran actuación servirá para nada! – Me puse a caminar dejando a Rub atrás. Esta por su parte, se estaba riendo por dentro, con la seguridad de haberme descentrado, cosa que sin duda, era una de sus aficiones favoritas, dejarme sin argumentos.

Caminamos varias calles, quería aparentar que sabía adónde iba, aunque en realidad, no lo tenía nada claro. Más o menos sabía por dónde estaba la embajada, pero aún no conocía suficientemente la zona como para llegar de manera directa. Callejeamos sin rumbo hasta una calle más o menos ancha que me daba cierta seguridad, dicha calle daba a una plaza con una estatua en el centro. Miré hacia uno de los carteles que hacia esquina y pude divisar por un lado, Plaza del Marqués de Salamanca y del otro, Calle de Ortega y Gasset.

\- Bingo! – Grité de pronto, haciendo que Rub pegara un respingo

\- ¿Nos ha tocado algo? - Preguntó Ruby con un aire un tanto irónico. La verdad es que la morena estaba ya un poco cansada de caminar, eso no era lo suyo. Maquillaje, ropitas, chapa y pintura como solía decirle para pincharla y poco más. No, ciertamente el deporte no era una de sus aficiones.

\- Esta es la calle, tiene que estar por aquí cerca. – Por aquel entonces, yo desconocía dos claves para orientarse en Madrid, una es que todas las calles empiezan su numeración dirección a Sol y dos, dónde demonios estaba Sol. Así que sin querer, dimos varias vueltas a la plaza, a mi no me importó, porque cada edificio era a cual más bello, pero mi "hermana del alma" no disfrutaba en absoluto lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Puedes decirme dónde narices está la puñetera embajada? Porque de dar tantas vueltas, empiezo a escuchar la música del tiovivo en mi cabeza!, Por Dios Emma, pareces un tío, quieres preguntar de una maldita vez dónde está!. – Sin duda se estaba enfadando de verdad, así que no me quedó más remedio que preguntar, con la rabia que me da sentirme perdida y no lograr lo que busco por mis propios medios. Claro que en esa época, ni móviles, ni gps, ni nada que se le parezca. Así que tras preguntar a un viandante la ubicación exacta, enfilamos calle abajo en pos del deseado palacio.

El problema es que básicamente, no estábamos en la calle correcta pero sin duda, dimos con el lugar indicado. Unos metros más abajo, se alzaba imponente otro Palacio, no era el que yo buscaba, al menos eso creí en aquel momento, pero nada más pasar frente a él, me quedé como paralizada. A pesar de su descuidado aspecto, mantenía su porte señorial, sobrio y regio. Se mantenía en medio de edificios mucho más altos que él, como un animal herido al borde de la extinción. Tres plantas de alzada y una altura más en forma de ático. Rodeada en parte por jardín y altas verjas de hierro forjado, bien labrado y mal mantenido. No podía dejar de admirar cada detalle, grandes ventanales adornados con balconadas unas de balaustrada y otras de hierro a juego con los cerramientos del recinto. Su exuberancia delataba su amor por lo curvilíneo, arcos, frontones, ventanas ovaladas y una evidente pasión por la luz que fue palideciendo con el paso del tiempo. Alcé aún más la vista, y en la parte más alta del edificio, pude ver el rosetón que coronaba la construcción. No sé qué era, o quién era, pero vi sin duda alguna, a alguien o algo que se movía en su interior. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí miedo, un extraño frío por la nuca y el impulso de salir corriendo, lo que no tenía claro era si en dirección contraria o directamente a ese lúgubre edificio.

\- ¿Lo has visto? – dije señalando a ese lugar en concreto

\- ¿Es broma?, ¿esta es la célebre embajada? Pues está hecha puré. La verdad Em, pensé que tenías mejor gusto, pero en este caso, menudo chasco, tanto pasear para esto!. – Me soltó sin mirar mucho el palacete.

\- No! Mierda Rub, me refiero a que si has visto a alguien en esa ventana. Y no, no es la embajada, la verdad es que no tengo ni puñetera idea de donde está, ahora eso no es lo importante, céntrate, ¿lo has visto o no? – Ella levantó la mirada sin demasiado entusiasmo, me miró, volvió a levantar la vista y añadió…

\- No me fastidies, ¿esto es como lo del búho? – Yo no estaba loca, aunque ella en ese momento me miró como si me hiciera falta ingresar urgentemente en el frenopático.

\- Déjate de búhos, esto va en serio, he visto a alguien. Y yo no me voy sin comprobar si es cierto o no. Te apuntas o saldrás corriendo para no romperte una uña! – Mi tono de burla y la voz de niña pequeña asustada que puse, fueron suficientes para que reaccionase.

\- Dios que cruz, vale, vamos a ver a tu fantasma, ¿qué será esta vez, una cortina, un pájaro bobo, una ardilla?, conste que yo no he visto nada, es más, ni estaba mirando - Sabía que eso sería más fuerte que ella, se lo dije de tal manera, que se sintiera lo suficientemente mal como para seguirme.

\- Ehh Ruby, ¿no querías una buena aventura? Pues veamos que seeeeres habitan en ese palaaaacio, que bruuuujas se esconden tras las pueeeeertas y que fantaaaaasmas rooooondan por sus rincoooones, Bhuuuu! – Mi tono fantasmagórico hizo que Ruby se partiera de risa en un santiamén. Esperamos pacientemente el cambio del semáforo e iniciamos la marcha.

\- Si eres más idiota no naces, porque te pierdes antes de salir jajajaja, anda y camina, al final sí que nos meteremos en un buen lio – Lo dijo riendo, pero en el fondo sabíamos que tenía toda la razón del mundo, nos íbamos a meter en la boca de lobo.

Las dos cruzamos la calle para enfrentarnos a esa reja cerrada con una gruesa cadena. Asomamos la nariz y vimos el descuidado jardín. Solo un manzano conservaba cierto esplendor, aún pendían de sus ramas, rojas manzanas. Era raro, porque todo lo demás, parecía abandonado. Mientras Ruby miraba hacia la calle para comprobar que nadie reparaba en nosotras, yo continuaba oteando hacia interior del jardín. La repentina visión de una figura humana atrajo toda mi atención, parecía esconderse tras la esquina del edificio, justo al lado del manzano. Apenas tenía un par de años más que yo aunque aparentaba más. Me asusté, fue como si el mundo dejara de girar y el tiempo hiciese una parada en seco. Un escalofrío recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo. A cámara lenta mis ojos y los suyos se cruzaron. Eran oscuros y sombríos, tan profundos como una mina excavada en las entrañas de la tierra, tristes como una balada de desamor y magnéticos como un imán atrayendo a su polo opuesto. Sus cabellos negros parecían cubrir un rostro roto por el luto y aunque cuidados, habían perdido el lustre que se le suponían.

Tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Tanto es así, que cuando Ruby se giró, ya no había rastro de ella. No me atreví a preguntar, fuera cierta o no mi visión, quería conservarla en mi memoria para siempre. Nos miramos, me sonrió con malicia y me dio un pequeño empujón.

\- ¿Vamos? – Pregunté con una ansiedad mal disimulada, necesitaba descubrir si ella, era real.

\- Vamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por petición popular, aquí está el segundo capítulo. No se cómo dar las gracias, estoy más que sorprendida por la acogida que ha tenido mi relato. Esta vez no quiero dejar a nadie en el tintero, por tanto, gracias de nuevo a SnixRegal por tu paciencia (no dejéis de leerla, es una maravilla), a LiZ03009, la primera en comentar, a Franchiulla, brillantes traducciones, a Merlita, Sandy Su, Piluka75, Rebeca (mi Ruby particular) y Andreja (mi informadora de Mónica Naranjo) , que son mis no tan anónimas seguidoras y amigas. A Laura Brooks, que igual me cargo sus exámenes (que no te tiente el lado Oscuro jajaja), a Fanclere, que se lo que te cuesta dejar un comentario y mira... aquí estás, a 15marday, evazqueen y Vnat07, que desde mis intros ya empujabais para que diera el salto y por vuestros cariñosos y alentadores PM. Hablando de intros, a Leylay, que ahora te puedo pinchar para que publiques pronto, porque te echo de menos. A lucyft013, porque me encantan tus historias (sal de mi cabeza jajaja) y me alegra saber que te puedo mostrar un Madrid diferente. Y por último y no menos importante, a la taladradora humana Erpmeis, ya está, ¿lo ves?, me he atrevido, y por favor leer sus fic, no podría decidirme por uno (bueno si, pero eso es cosa mía y no quiero influir jajaja) son todos magníficos. También quiero dar las gracias a esas tímidas que hacen favorita la historia o la siguen pero desde el silencio, intuyo que de algún modo os gusta, así que si, gracias. Espero no haberme dejado a nadie, de ser así, podéis regañarme XD. Espero y deseo que os siga gustando y no dejéis de darme pistas de lo que os gusta, ayuda muchísimo. Besos mil.**

 **Los personajes siguen sin ser míos, pero al historia y cuanto acontece... si!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 _\- ¿Vamos? – Pregunté con una ansiedad mal disimulada, necesitaba descubrir si ella, era real._

 _\- Vamos_

Pero como dos estatuas, nos quedamos agarradas a la reja y sin mover un músculo. Nos miramos de soslayo para no delatar los temores, estaba claro que nuestro ímpetu inicial, había decaído estrepitosamente. No sabría definir lo que sentimos, pero era como si una voz interior nos dijera que no pasáramos. Pero ¿quién escucha ese tipo de advertencias en la incipiente adolescencia?, nadie.

\- Esto… ¿has visto la entrada? – Por supuesto que la había visto. Para acceder a la puerta principal, la entrada tenía una escalera de no más de cuatro escalones, flanqueada por unas barandillas del mismo estilo de balaustrada que decoraba casi todos sus balcones, y al igual que el resto, visiblemente descascarilladas. Pero eso no era lo realmente preocupante, coronando la entrada, una pérgola de cristal y hierro obviamente falta de cuidados. El metal oxidado y el vidrio resquebrajado, no daban ninguna seguridad como para traspasar ese umbral, eso y… ella.

\- Claro que la he visto Rub, por eso me he quedado aquí, primero quiero planear cómo y por dónde entrar. – Para nada, estaba muerta de miedo, incluso más que Ruby. No me quitaba la visión de esa muchacha oscura de mi cabeza, pero no iba a mostrarlo, ni de broma, eso no iba a pasar.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan maestro?, ¿fundir el candado con tu mirada azul cielo verde prado, o pedir amablemente a tu fantasma del ático que baje a abrir? – Mi fantasma, si le hubiera dicho lo que había visto, no se haría la graciosa. – Además Em, ¿cómo sabemos que no vive nadie?, igual se molestan… –

\- Uhhh – La interrumpí levantando las palmas de las manos como si la policía me pidiera la documentación. – parece que la valiente loba devora hombres tiene miedito!, qué pasa Rub, ¿el valor no va más allá de merendar chicos de 16?

Claramente le di donde más le dolía. Normalmente Rub no era tan cauta, pero era evidente que ese lugar la superaba. No era la primera vez que entrábamos en sitios abandonados, pero en este caso, la duda de si lo estaba o no, se cernía sobre nosotras como una tormenta de verano. Necesitaba pinchar lo suficiente a Ruby para que diera ese primer paso, mis pies parecían de hormigón, y si ella se movía, yo la seguiría.

\- Eres imbécil, aquí la única que está cagada de miedo eres tú, no hay más que verte. – Y… ahí estaba, saltando como un muelle, sólo le faltaba dar ese primer paso que nos llevase dentro. – Pero creo que será mejor buscar otro sitio por el que pasar, está claro que ni con mi tipín podré traspasar esta reja.

\- Tienes razón, vamos por detrás, parece que hay un muro, seguro que es más sencillo. – No es que fuésemos escaladoras profesionales, pero desde luego, no había muro que se nos resistiera. Y así fue. La parte trasera que rodeaba el palacete, no superaba el metro y medio, y desde luego, esa no era altura suficiente para frenarnos.

Tal y como esperaba, Ruby saltó la primera, no la oí gritar ni nada parecido, así que pensé que mi fantasma, ya no estaba en el jardín. Seguí sus pasos y salte unos segundos después que ella. Una vez dentro, mis ojos buscaban por todas partes la silueta que tanto me había asustado y tanto deseaba volver a ver. Pero allí no había nada, y cuando digo nada, era tal cual. No se percibía sonido alguno, ni pájaros, ni roedores, ni el sonido del viento moviendo las miles de hojas que alfombraban el suelo. La sensación de que el mundo se había detenido, era más palpable que nunca. Los rosales secos, los setos sin recortar, enredaderas que escalaban la fachada como un ejército silencioso tomando posiciones, el empedrado de un sendero que se había tornado en un pequeño campo de minas, en el que era más sencillo tropezar, que avanzar. Solo ese manzano, pulcramente podado, su base concienzudamente barrida y su fruta brillante de aspecto jugoso, daban un respiro a la lúgubre vista de tan descuidado lugar. Yo me quedé mirándolo, escudriñando cada rama, cada hoja, cada incipiente flor que anunciaba un nuevo fruto, y una inscripción grabada en su tronco, "R" y "Z", a saber qué significaba. Mi imaginación empezó a volar y saqué de la mochila mi libreta. Ella me acompaña desde hace un tiempo, mi padre me la regaló en un viaje a África, es de cuero marrón y se cierra rodeándola con un cordón del mismo material. Llevo escribiendo desde que empecé a saber hacerlo, nada especial, ideas inconexas, frases, sentimientos, miedos y alegrías, pero ese árbol me inspiraba frases de amor y desamor, historias pasadas de lo que pudo haber visto.

Entre tanto, Ruby decidió dejarme allí, ni siquiera fui consciente de que no estaba a mi lado. Se puso a rodear la mansión en busca de una entrada, digamos que el manzano no la impresionó tanto como a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al cabo de un rato regresó.

-Oye Em, no he visto ningún sitio por el que entrar, y mira que he mirado. La puerta está cerrada y las ventanas igual, así que me parece que a parte de tu arbolito y un fantasma que solo tú has visto, aquí no hay nada más. – No sé ni por dónde apareció, estaba tan centrada en lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza que ni la oí llegar.

\- La leche Rub, casi me da un infarto, podías avisar!. – Lo cierto es que pensaba en mi fantasma, en si ese era su árbol, por qué era lo único que estaba cuidado y quién se ocupaba de él y si ella era una de esas iniciales grabadas a navaja. Me giré para mirarla y entonces me di cuenta de que uno de los ventanales estaba ligeramente abierto. Me recompuse, después de su sonora carcajada, cruce los brazos sujetando mi libreta y sonreí de lado. – Así que no hay por dónde entrar, ¿no?, entonces esa ventana se ha abierto solita, ¿verdad? – Señalé hacia un ventanal que tenía a su espalda.

\- Ohm, un momento… esa ventana estaba cerrada, lo juro! – Su cara era un poema, por eso me di cuenta que decía la verdad, mi instinto no falla, es como un súper poder.

\- Ya, seguro… lo que pasa es que no quieres entrar y te has hecho la tonta. ¿Sabes qué? Yo voy a entrar, así que si quieres, me sigues. – Ni me lo pensé, me acerqué al ventanal y comencé a empujar con el dedo índice la madera que la rodeaba.

\- Y ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en abrir esa ventana a esa velocidad?

\- Oye Ruby, cállate y échame una mano. – La verdad es que no iba a la velocidad del rayo, pero una cortina impedía ver el interior, a lo que se le añade el contraluz, es sencillo, estaba siendo cauta. Pero quizás y solo quizás, no debí haber pedio a Rub que "me echara una mano", porque cuando tenía una pierna subida y la otra a mitad de camino en el alféizar de la ventana, no una, sino dos manos se posaron en mi trasero y … "Zas!" Caí de bruces hacia el interior de la casa. – ¡¿Pero qué leches te pasa!?,¡ joder Ruby, casi me mato! – Podía escucharla reír a mandíbula batiente en el exterior.

Me encontraba en el suelo, con las rodillas hincadas y sacudiendo mis manos para quitar el polvo. En ese momento me percaté de que mi libreta había salido volando en la caída, no había tenido la precaución de guardarla en la mochila que llevaba bien sujeta a la espalda. Intenté fijar la vista, pero mis ojos aún se estaban acomodando al cambio de luz. Apenas veía el interior de la estancia, así que decidí palpar un poco a ver si lograba dar con ella. Fui avanzando con prudencia y cierto reparo, mis dedos tocaban ese seco y áspero suelo de madera hasta dar con algo que parecía piel. Creí que había dado con ella, pero no. No era la forma de una libreta, era más… estrecho, alargado, era… "¿un zapato?" pensé sin querer subir la mirada. Pero qué remedio, no me iba a quedar allí a cuatro patas sin atreverme a levantar la barbilla, así pues, sin ningún tipo de seguridad por mi parte y esperando a que Ruby terminase de reírse de mí y entrase de una vez, alcé la vista y la vi.

Mi primera reacción fue instintiva, retrocedí de espaldas arrastrando el culo por todas partes hasta que frené contra la pared que había bajo la ventana. Una extraña mezcla de terror y curiosidad se apoderó de mí. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi cuerpo se quedó agarrotado.

\- ¿Eres real? – Fue la pregunta más inteligente que se me ocurrió. Allí estaba ella, frente a mí. Mis ojos ya se habían aclimatado un poco más a la falta de claridad y pude observarla mejor. Oh si, era hermosa, una belleza triste sin parangón, sus manos entrelazadas de modo tímido denotaban cierta inseguridad, se retiró los cabellos del rostro y pude verla en todo su esplendor. La palabra sublime no describe lo que vi, puede ser suficiente para describir un ocaso, mas no lo era para describirla a ella.

\- ¿Acaso no te lo parezco? – Su voz, por primera vez, su voz. Lo cierto es que no sé ni lo que dijo, solo me perdí en su melodía. Aún así, asentí o negué, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. – ¿Tienes al menos nombre? – Pues sí, pero además de boquear como un pez, me costaba articular más palabras, ¿de verdad me estaba hablando a mi?.

\- Euh… Mi nom… soy…yo me… me llamo… Emma. – No sé si llegó a oírme porque apenas salía un hilo de voz de mi garganta. – ¿Y tú? .

Vi que se agachaba y cogía algo del suelo. - Y ¿esto es tuyo? – Mierda, la tenía ella. Ahora sí que estaba segura que no había oído mi compleja pregunta. Me incorporé como pude, di un paso y levanté la mano para poder coger la libreta. – Mi nombre es Re….

\- ¡¿CON QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?! – Una sombra algo más alta que ella se posicionó en su espalda, ese grito furibundo hizo que ella abriera los ojos con pánico y con un gesto de la mano me indicó lo que un susurro en el viento me transmitió.

\- Vete! – No hacían falta muchas más indicaciones. Pegué un brinco y prácticamente salté por la ventana. Y allí estaba Ruby, en su mundo, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que vio mi cara y el abrupto modo del que salí de la casa.

\- CORREEEEE!

\- ¿Qué?!

\- QUE CORRAS RUB! – Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo, saltamos el muro como si fuésemos atletas profesionales, aunque creo que por el camino tiramos algunas piedras que conformaban esa pared. Corrimos y corrimos, no sé ni cuantas calles más allá por fin paramos. Jadeantes, exhaustas por la carrera y un irrefrenable ataque de risa nerviosa.

\- Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

\- La he visto, y no, no es un fantasma. – Me miró como si hablase en un idioma que no conocía, sin comprender a qué me refería. – A ella, a la chica del ático, y es real y preciosa y tiene la voz dulce y los ojos oscuros como el espacio más profundo y su pelo negro que me recuerda….

\- Vaaaale, para, para, respira y deja de decir… y… y… y… por Dios bendito, para. ¿Me estás diciendo que hemos salido pitando, porque has visto que tu fantasma es una persona real, que te pareció el ser más bello de la tierra, que habló contigo tranquilamente y que eso te asustó tanto que te cagaste por las patas y saltaste por la ventana?, ¿estás de coña o qué?. En serio Em, no vuelvo ha hacerte ni puñetero caso en estas "aventuras" tuyas.

\- Bueno, no hemos salido corriendo por eso, al menos… no exactamente. – Creo que no lo estaba arreglando, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo decir que vi una bruja con el tono de voz más tétrico y potente que había escuchado jamás. A estas alturas, no creería nada de lo que la digo.

\- Te explicas como un libro cerrado, ¿salimos corriendo por eso o no?, mas te vale contarme qué pasó allí dentro.

Y eso hice, le relaté todo lo que sucedió desde el mismo momento en el que la perdí de vista. Mientras lo hacía, me percaté de algunos detalles. El primero, es que creí haber descubierto el significado de al menos una de las letras talladas en el árbol, la "R", claramente podía ser su nombre, lo que me llevó al segundo, ¿su nombre?, al final no me dijo su nombre. Re… ¿qué?, Re…medios, Re…beca, Re…nata, Re…yes, Re… , no lo sabía, pero tenía claro que era algo que debía averiguar. Por último, mi libreta querida se había quedado allí, con todos mis escritos, mis recuerdos y a saber en manos de quién, ¿de ella o de ese ser que apareció de la nada y parecía salido del mismo infierno?.

El relato, los nervios y la excitación del momento nos hicieron llegar rápidamente a casa, más por instinto que por orientación. Miles de ideas se mezclaron en mi imaginación, historias de lo que pudo haber pasado en esa casa, la bruja que tenía secuestrada a una muchacha y yo salvándola de su encierro acabando con su sufrimiento y enseñándola el mundo. Cuentos, leyendas, relatos, todo bombardeaba mi cabeza.

Llegamos al umbral de la puerta, saqué mis llaves y apenas hice el amago de introducirlas en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Nos esperaba una calurosa bienvenida, y no, no había confeti ni a nadie se le ocurrió gritar "sorpresa!", no, nada más lejos de la realidad. Mi madre con los brazos en jarras, la abuelita con un rodillo en la mano, dispuesta a ponérselo de montera a Ruby, y Leroy, el guardaespaldas más torpe del universo, nos esperaban con los ceños fruncidos y los rostros colorados a causa de la ira. Nos acusaron repetidas veces de negligencia, de nuestra inconsciencia respecto a los peligros, de haber mentido para escaparnos, de burlar a Leroy para hacer lo que nos daba la gana, y por supuesto llegaron los consabidos castigos. Ir del colegio a casa, siempre con gruñón (Leroy era como el enanito de Blancanieves, siempre enfadado y con cara de malas pulgas) a nuestra vera, no nos desviarnos de las rutas establecidas por seguridad, bla, bla, bla, lo cierto es que llegó un punto en el que dejé de escuchar.

Así que después de unos minutos interminables de reproches y reprimendas, terminamos en nuestros cuartos. Yo sólo podía pensar en dos cosas, en cómo volver a verla y en recuperar mi libreta. No sería misión fácil, al menos de momento. Tendría que elaborar un plan perfecto, cosa harto difícil, ya que la vigilancia sobre nosotras se había aumentado y yo no era una experta en trazar planes, era y soy, la reina de la improvisación.

Poco después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro Ruby con una manzana en la mano.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?, ¿es una manzana del árbol de mi…? – Bueno, no tenía aún un modo de catalogarlo, así que dejé la frase en el aire al darme cuenta de que no tenía un final para ella.

Ruby me miró con cierta sorpresa, y cuando estaba a punto de darle un buen mordisco, llamaron a la puerta. Era Leroy, parecía que no había dicho la última palabra. Se quedó mirando a Rub y el fruto que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Esa manzana es del palacete? – Su tono era casi más de miedo que de enfado, por lo que las dos le miramos con curiosidad.

\- Pues sí, y tiene un aspecto deliciosos. – Ruby hizo de nuevo el intento de morderla cuando Leroy le dio un manotazo y la mandó al suelo. – Ehhh, ¿pero qué haces, eres idiota o qué? – Estaba realmente ofendida, más le valía tener una buena explicación a tan agresiva reacción, Ruby era como un lobo en lo que respecta a proteger su comida.

Leroy se recompuso y se disculpó por ello. Por lo visto él sabía algo que obviamente nosotras ignorábamos, y decidió que era el momento de contarnos qué pasó en ese lugar y quienes eran sus habitantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ante todo, quiero llamar la atención sobre el dibujo que es ahora la foto del perfil de este fic. Es de mi hermano que es un crack. Gracias! Si queréis ver mas de su trabajo, en su blog Machaka68.**

 **Decir gracias se quedaría tremendamente corto. Dicen que en la vida, algunos sueños se cumplen y que la gran mayoría se roncan. Aquí la pregunta es simple, ¿estoy despierta? Jajaja. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tanto apoyo y por el sin fin de cosas bellas que me regaláis. La lista es extensa, pero intentaré no dejar a nadie fuera. LiZ0309, representas la puntualidad británica, la primera en comentar, impresionante. Franchiulla, que alguien como tu diga que está muy bien escrito, es como ese 10 que nunca tuve en lengua jajjaja. A Ella, es fantástico que sea fantástica!. Sandy, ¿fascinada?, sip, causo ese efecto :*. SnixRegal, no se si la historia es tan buena, pero ¿y lo que nos reímos con mis torpezas?, prometo tomar apuntes XD. Erpmeis, que decirte, ¿tenías razón? A sus pies jajaja. Piluka75, se que andas entre esas anónimas, y Merlita, tú también estás por ahí, gracias por dedicar un ratín para leer. Su, te me has perdido, ya aparecerás. Evazqueen, que decir, aquí desde el principio. Laura Brooks, lee cuando puedas, estaré en las pausas, no quiero que Fanclere me regañe jajaja. Leylay, tanto liarme y ahora ¿te escapas? No, no, ha escribir. Vnat07, me regalas tanto cariño que no se ni donde guardarlo. 15marday, ya te irás poniendo al día, siempre apareces jajaja. Andreja, eres un cielo y pronto un peligro al volante ;p . Y una nueva Ruah, ¿conoces el palacete real, el Saldaña? Wow, eso es que eres del Barrio Salamanca, ¿y de cole de monjas? Jajaaj.**

 **Ahh, en el primer capítulo se me olvidó. Le dije a alguien que pondría esta frase que me salió espontáneamente. No se si se acordará porque tiene menos memoria que yo, pero es un pequeño homenaje: _"Las mejores cosas son así, difíciles de describir, sencillas de vivir, imposibles de olvidar"._ Siempre cumplo ;***

 **Y si no os habéis dormido, os dejo con el capi, espero que os resuelva algunas dudas y os genere otras jajaja. Seres anónimos que la hacéis favorita o la seguís, por favor, salid de las sombras y saludar con algún comentario. Besos mil a todas.**

 **Y como hay cosas que no cambian, los personajes no son míos, todo lo demás... si, sin duda alguna.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

La noche pasó lenta, muy lenta, cuando el sol comenzó a colarse por las rendijas de la persiana, maldije cada palabra que salió de la boca de Leroy. Aquella historia no tenía sentido alguno, pero logró desvelarme. Una bruja, una chica posiblemente muerta encerrada en una torre, y unas manzanas que te tentaban a caer en un pecado que te costaría la vida. Todo aquello me parecía una mala mezcla entre Blancanieves, Rapunzel y los inicios de la humanidad encarnados en Adán y Eva. Solo que yo no vi ninguna serpiente tentando a Ruby para robar una manzana. Aunque siendo honestos, en ese momento concreto, yo sólo tenía ojos para mi no-fantasma de mirada triste, y puedo asegurar que no era rubia, ni su melena era especialmente larga como para trepar por ella. Respecto a la bruja… bueno, tan solo vi a una mujer que lo parecía, y no sé si sería capaz de todo lo que Leroy relató, en verdad, no sé si alguien lo sería.

Como es fácil imaginar, ese día todo había cambiado. No es que se me diera bien concentrarme, pero aquella jornada en concreto, fue una misión imposible. El palacete, el jardín, la incursión, el relato de lo que supuestamente aconteció allí, la pérdida de mi libreta y … ella, especialmente ella. Necesitaba volver, escucharla de nuevo, mirarla de nuevo, hablarle de nuevo y ante todo, averiguar su nombre, ya que Leroy no sabía nada en lo que respecta a ese dato. Pero al igual que mi nula concentración, intentar escabullirme de la seguridad sería un hecho harto improbable.

Llegó el momento del recreo, por fin podría dejar de fingir que me interesara un bledo cuanto me rodeaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Emma?, estás en babia! – Espetó Ruby desde mi retaguardia, causando mi aterrizaje forzoso en la tierra.

\- ¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa? ¡Casi me da un jamacuco! – Acompañando a mi súbita reacción le lancé un manotazo al hombro. – Estoy tan tranquila en mi mundo, y vas tú y me gritas al oído. Un día de estos te daré bofetones a dos manos hasta que me salgan pares, y luego llorarás! – Mi dedo índice aún le apuntaba amenazante cerca de la nariz.

\- Vale, vale, frena, perdona tía, no quería asustarte, pero es que llevas todo el día en "tu mundo", y no debe quedar oxígeno porque no riges bien. Estás ida del todo, bueno, más de lo normal. – Se reía de su propia ocurrencia, a veces Ruby era su mejor público. – ¿Aún estás con la historia de ayer? ¿No te habrás creído la sarta de chorradas que soltó Leroy? Además, seamos claras, sólo tú has visto a esa chica, y desde luego, yo no vi bruja alguna. A mi esto me parece demasiado... paranormal.– Lo soltó de carrerilla y sin anestesia, ella estaba completamente segura de que yo veía cosas raras, que mi imaginación era ilimitada y que mis tremendas ganas de aventura, me jugaban malas pasadas.

\- Lo que tú digas Ruby, yo sé lo que vi, sé lo que oí y sé lo que sentí. No estoy loca, y te lo demostraré en cuanto vuelva a ese lugar. – Yo lo tenía meridianamente claro, volvería, no sabía cuando, pero lo haría. Mi libreta, en la que había plasmado mi vida, mis sueños, mis dudas, mis viajes, mis miedos y mis deseos, se había quedado allí, podía estar en las manos de la persona más enigmática que jamás conocí... o no. Si, claramente volvería, nada podría impedirlo.

\- ¿Sabes contar? Pues esta vez, no cuentes conmigo Emma. – Y dejándome con la boca abierta, ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Lo cierto es que en ese momento no sabía si estaba enfadada o lo hacía como medida de presión para que no volviera más allí.

Las clases terminaron, y con ellas mi decente actuación de falso interés. Regresamos a casa custodiadas por los miembros de seguridad y nos escondimos de cuanto nos rodeaba en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Caí en la cuenta, de que todo cuanto llenaba mis pensamientos, era ella. Debía pensar en un plan para escabullirme y poder regresar. Tenía muy claro, que sin la ayuda de Ruby, todo sería mucho más complejo, pero no pararía hasta encontrar el modo y sobre todo, el momento de escaparme.

Puede que ahora y con la perspectiva de un adulto, la historia no resulte tan terrorífica, puede que Leroy simplemente intentase por todos los medios que me asustara tanto que se me quitasen las ganas de volver, o puede que la realidad degenere un poco cada vez que la historia es contada por una persona diferente, y ya había pasado por mil bocas. El caso es, que en aquel momento no sabía qué pensar, no dejaba de rememorar el relato y el modo en que lo hizo...

 **FLASHBACK**

"- Pues sí, y tiene un aspecto delicioso. – Ruby hizo de nuevo el intento de morderla cuando Leroy le dio un manotazo y la mandó al suelo. – Ehhh, ¿pero qué haces, eres idiota o qué? – Estaba realmente ofendida, más le valía tener una buena explicación a tan agresiva reacción. Ruby era como un lobo en lo que respecta a proteger su comida.

\- Lo siento niña, pero no debes morder esa manzana, seguramente esté envenenada.

\- Si claro, y yo soy Blancanieves y el árbol ese, es de la reina Malvada... menuda gili...

\- Ehhh, nada de tacos. – La interrumpió en seco el gruñón que habitaba en su interior. – No todos los venenos matan, algunos solo te hacen enfermar, o te vuelven demente, y otros te dejan inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Así que no te hagas la listilla y escucha por una vez en tu vida.

\- Vale, vale, tampoco nos pongamos melodramáticos. A ver, qué historia tienes para nosotras, como sea como las de Em, lo llevamos claro. – Me miró y se rió, yo solo alcancé a sacarle la lengua y hacer un gesto con la mano a Leroy para que contara la leyenda o lo que demonios fuese de una puñetera vez, ya que mi falta de paciencia, estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia.

\- Bien, cuentan que...

\- Espera, espera ,espera, ¿cuentan? ¿quién lo cuenta? ¿quién te ha dicho nada de ese lugar y por qué nunca nos lo has mencionado hasta que no nos encontramos con él? – Siii, claramente llevaba demasiado callada, y antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de decir nada y que pudiese hablar mal de "Re", necesitaba aclarar de dónde sacó todo lo que supuestamente nos iba a soltar. Y de ese modo, adivinar, cuánto de ese cuento era real.

\- ¡Os queréis callar las dos de una vez!. Me lo contó el panadero, que es amigo del jardinero que trabaja allí muy de vez en cuando y...

\- Pues menuda mierda de trabajo que hace el jardinero, está todo hecho un patatal! Jajajajaja. – Fue inevitable, me salió del alma. Pensar que por allí alguna vez pasaba un jardinero, era tan estúpido como pretender hacernos creer que resulta sencillo enhebrar una aguja con manoplas de horno. Mientras Ruby y yo nos partíamos de risa, sucedieron dos cosas, una, las desproporcionadas orejas de Leroy se ponían más coloradas, claro síntoma de su incipiente cabreo, y dos, en mi interior afloraban a la par el remordimiento por nuestro infantil comportamiento y una curiosidad morbosa por escuchar sus palabras. Tras dos o tres bufidos y el amago de irse, Leroy retomó la historia.

\- Si me interrumpís una solo vez más, me largo. – Ups, esta vez iba muy en serio y se hizo el silencio en la habitación. – Como iba diciendo... me lo contó el panadero. Le pregunté que por qué sólo ese palacete estaba abandonado y ruinoso en todo el barrio. Me dijo que no estaba abandonado, pero que un amigo suyo, era el jardinero del palacete, y que le contó los terribles acontecimientos que allí sucedieron. Su amigo pasa por ese lugar a cuidar el manzano. Ni siquiera entra a la casa, lo poda, lo cuida y en la escalera de entrada, encuentra en un sobre el pago por su trabajo, tampoco es que quiera pasar allí mucho más tiempo. Antaño si cuidaba el jardín al completo, pero ahora, todo eso forma parte del pasado. Cuentan que hace un tiempo, una acomodada familia inglesa, posiblemente relacionada con la realeza, compró el palacete. Era un matrimonio y dos preciosas chiquillas. Trasladaron hasta aquí todas sus pertenencias, no solo los lujosos muebles que decoraban cada rincón, sino parte del jardín que poseían en Inglaterra. Eso incluía el huerto de hierbas que cultivaba incansablemente la señora de la casa y un manzano que por lo visto lleva años en la familia. Por eso al llegar aquí, necesitaban un jardinero. – Esa frase la dirigió directa a mí con cara de..."¿ves bocazas? Era cuestión de esperar".

\- Perdona Leroy, ¿sabes sus nombres?... No sé, ¿el de las hijas?. – Me estaba matando la curiosidad, digo yo que el dichoso jardinero sabría algo, ¿no?.

\- No, nadie lo tiene muy claro, solo sé el de la señora, Cora, porque el jardinero solo trataba con ella. De vez en cuando veía a las hijas, una morena y otra pelirroja, pero poco más. Al padre le vio muy rara vez. Por lo visto parecía un anciano, seguramente por soportarla a ella jajajaja.

\- _¡Genial, otro que se ríe de sus propias gracias!_ – Pensé esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Bonita presentación, ¿vamos al lío?. – Esa era mi Rub, le faltaban las palomitas, porque para hacerse la "no me creo nada", tenía cara de que la intrigaba tanto o más que a mí.

\- ¡Qué dos... por Dios! Para qué me meteré en estos líos. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ahh sí, el caso es que al principio todo iba bien, los negocios prosperaban y las niñas crecían felices. Hasta el día del accidente. – Hizo una pausa, nos miró a la espera de una nueva interrupción, pero esta nunca llegó, ambas le mirábamos con los ojos como platos, las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y agarradas a un par de cojines como si fuesen salvavidas en medio de un mar crispado. La expectación era mayor que las cientos de preguntas que se acumulaban en nuestro cerebro. – Una tarde algo gris, la pequeña de la familia, se encaprichó de la manzana más roja que pendía de la última y más alta rama del árbol. Insistió a su hermana para que trepara hasta ella y se la bajara. Su hermana, que no podía resistirse a su mirada... por lo visto nadie puede porque te atrapa, te hipnotiza y logra que hagas cuanto ella quiere, – Aquí bajó el tono un par de octavas, no sé si era un susurro o un comentario para sí mismo. – Ascendió por las ramas hasta llegar a ella, la arrancó y miró hacia abajo sintiendo un vértigo incontrolable, perdió el agarre y cayó a plomo. En la caída se partió el cuello, perdiendo la vida al instante. – Nuestra cara era un poema, soltamos los cojines y entrelazamos los brazos haciéndonos un pequeño ovillo acurrucadas la una contra la otra. Pero eso fue un accidente, un terrible accidente, tuvo que suceder algo mas, pero ¿qué podía ser?. Nos inclinamos un poco hacia adelante, porque Leroy cada vez hablaba más bajo y le imprimía un tono de misterio que casaba perfectamente con su voz barítono retirado.

\- Cuando Cora lo vio, se volvió loca, perdió la razón convirtiéndose en la bruja que siempre fue. La pequeña era la niña de papá, pero la mayor lo era de mamá, y nunca perdonaría a su hija menor. Por lo visto, en su locura maldijo a la morena, arrancándola el corazón, y obligándola a vagar sin descanso por el palacete, sin poder escapar de allí jamás. Cuando el padre regresó y se dio de bruces con lo sucedido, su pena y dolor fue tan grande que poco después murió por el síndrome del corazón roto, no soportó la devastadora pérdida de sus niñas, pero muy especialmente la de su risueña morenita. Era como si ella misma con su ausencia, le arrancase el corazón. Enterró las cenizas de su hija mayor bajo el manzano. Cora, provista de viejos hechizos y sus muchas hierbas, preparó un brebaje con el que envenenó el manzano, para que todo aquel que ose probar uno de sus frutos, corra la misma suerte que su amada pelirroja, muerta por amar demasiado a su hermana y querer darle cada estúpido capricho. Y así fue que desde entonces, todo fue abandonado menos el árbol, y allí solo habita la bruja y ese fantasma maldito, aparentemente enclaustrado en la torre más alta, de mirada hipnótica y enigmática. Muchos son los que allí han intentado entrar y ninguno ha salido. Cora les arranca el corazón, no quiere que nadie ame, porque amar es una debilidad... Así que niñas, hacedme caso y no volváis a esa casa jamás, y si nada de esto os sirve, si al final vais, no se os ocurra volver a coger una manzana, no permitáis que la bruja os atrape y lo que es mas importante, no dejéis que el fantasma os mire a los ojos. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?. – Nos miró fijamente, y soltó su retórica pregunta apuntando intermitentemente a una y otra. Con las mismas, y con el ceño tan fruncido que casi se roza la punta de la nariz, se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Creo recordar que tardamos entre 5 y 10 minutos en cerrar la boca. Yo creo que hasta se nos secaron los ojos, porque de verdad que no recuerdo ni pestañear. Nada de eso podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Nadie es tan cruel por un simple accidente, nadie odia tanto, ¿no?. Todo era demasiado... en fin, demasiado. ¿Una madre puede llegar a odiar tanto a una hija? O más bien, ¿puede una madre amar de tan diferente modo a sus hijas? ¿La morena era la menor? Entonces...¿ la menor es mi fantasma? O mi no-fantasma... Una pregunta tras otra y su imagen en la retina.

\- Esto...Em, te veo muy afectada jajajaja, creo que me quedaré a dormir contigo, fijo que hoy tienes pesadillas y te moverás más que los precios jajajaj – Menuda excusa, claramente ella tenía el mismo desasosiego que yo, ¿he dicho desasosiego? ¡Nooo! Muertas de miedo era la cruda realidad, pero ninguna de las dos lo iba a reconocer, esto era casi peor que estar frente al Palacete.

\- ¿Peeeeerdonaaa? – Me salió un desagradable tono agudo, mientras mi mejor cara de ofensa fue acompañada con una mano en el pecho. –¿Miedo yo? Para nada en absoluto, verás lo que tardo yo en volver allí, JA y JA!

\- Yaaaa... fijo. Y ahora échate a un lado.

\- Ni de coña, te vas a tu cuarto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor, porque seguro que mañana te tendría que despegar de encima de mí como el papel de las magdalenas, así que... ciao!

De este modo, sin muchas más palabras y con aire de valentía, decidimos acostarnos y descansar de un día tan extraño y lleno de todo tipo experiencias. Como en la película _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_ , lo dejaría para mañana, por hoy, ya era suficiente. "

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ante todo mis disculpas por la demora. ¿Sabéis lo que es un mes complicado?, pues multiplicarlo por dos jajajaja. En fin, espero no haber perdido gente por el camino. Como ya he dicho antes, no deja de sorprenderme todo lo que me decís y la acogida que está teniendo. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias. Espero no dejarme a nadie, no me lo perdonaría, y de ser así, pues perdonarme XD. A mi Rebe/Ruby, gracias por inspirarme tanto con este personaje, eres grande. LIZ039, esta vez se adelantaron. Fanclere, te pusiste al día, OLE! Evazqueen, estoy limando mi escritura, espero no haber metido muchas españoladas. Merita, Su, Sandy y Piluka75, esto va por vosotras. Erpmeis, no me gusta tener deudas y la frase te la debía, y gracias por tus consejos. Andreja, ya está aquí, no te pongas nerviosa. SnixRegal, o me cargaba el capi o lo publicaba, si lees esto, es que lo logré! Gencastrom09, espero que en breve, de miedo de verdad. 15mardy, me alegro que te sirva el diccionario ;) . Hawaiana, bienvenida a mi loco mundo. Diana9915, nunca dudes en comentar, me encanta saber lo que pensáis. Leylay, no deberías espiar mentalmente mis ideas! Laura Brooks, si hago amenas tus pausas, soy feliz. Ruah, me alegra saber que la casualidad, te trajo hasta aquí. Vnat07, te espero en breve por aquí y a Lucyft013, y Franchiulla, también. Y por supuesto, gracias a las sombras que la hacen favorita y la siguen discretamente, no me olvido.**

 **Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo, es un poco más largo, para compensar y eso jajaja. Espero de corazón que os guste como los anteriores.**

 **No se si es obligatorio decir esto, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y cada situación delirante... totalmente mías.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

Con la mente puesta en un objetivo primordial, los días se sucedieron uno tras otro sin dar con la tecla correcta. Observar, estudiar y memorizar los turnos y cambios de guardia de la secreta, idear distintos planes y desesperarme por no hallarlos, fue la constante durante días. Lo único que lograba, era amanecer con el edredón enrollado a mi cuerpo, sintiéndome el relleno de un burrito. Hasta que una mañana, desperté con una incontrolable sensación de victoria. Lo tenía, era el plan perfecto, no había duda, brillante, original y sin fisuras. Al menos eso me pareció en aquel momento.

Sería puesto en marcha en el menor tiempo posible. Sólo tenía un "pero", y era, que si Ruby no me ayudaba, todo resultaría mucho más complicado de ejecutar. Sí, lo tenía claro, hablaría con mis amigas en el descanso del colegio, trazaría la estrategia e iniciaría la "Operación Palacete". Me acicalé, desayuné y terminé tan rápido, que de no tener la certeza de que no había llamas ni humo, todos podían haber pensado que salía corriendo porque la casa se quemaba. Ruby me miraba constantemente por el rabillo del ojo. Me conoce lo suficiente como para leer cada uno de mis gestos, y ese día, solo podía ver en mi cara uno, ese que dice... "la que tengo organizada en mi cabeza". Esperé a mis amigas en la puerta de clase, y en vez de un cortés "buenos días", la frase que les daba la bienvenida era mucho más... ¿Militar?

\- A las 11 horas en la fuente de piedra. – Era un mensaje claro y conciso, no daba pie a réplica alguna. Una a una, todas ellas pasaban y asentían dando por recibido el mensaje. O eso creía yo.

\- ¿A las qué, dónde?. – Estupendo, ya teníamos los primeros problemas de comunicación.

\- La leche Rub, a las 11 en la fuente de piedra. ¿Qué parte no entendiste, la hora o el lugar? – Ruby es de las personas a las que les puedes pedir lo que sea, pero no se le da bien seguir planes o recibir instrucciones a primera hora del día.

\- Vale, vale, tu sabrás... Esto... ¿ Perdona Em, la fuente de piedra del rincón del patio?

\- Rubyyyy, ¿Pero cuántas fuentes más hay?

\- Lo pillo, lo pillo jajaja, es que ya sabes que a mí por las mañanas, me tienes que hablar despacito, y con cariño.

Salvados los primeros escollos de la "Operación Palacete", el reloj tuvo a bien marcar las 11 en punto. Salimos de las clases y nos fuimos reagrupando junto a la única fuente de piedra que había en el patio del colegio. No era nada complicado encontrarla, según salías, en un rinconcito, a la izquierda. Fácil ¿no?, pues por lo visto no.

\- Pero ¿dónde demonios se ha metido Ruby? – Pregunté casi más para mí misma que para los demás.

\- Juraría que venía detrás de mí. – Esto no podía ser real. La persona más importante para mi plan... perdida en el colegio más pequeño en el que habíamos estado. – Ahh mira, por ahí viene. – Dijo Su para calmar mi ansiedad.

\- ¿ Te has perdido Ruby?. – Le pregunté con cierta sorna.

\- Ehhh, que no te has explicado bien, fui a la fuente de los baños.

\- ¿En serio Ruby?, tampoco es que esto sea la selva amazónica, no entiendo como...

\- Chicas, chicas, venga, parar ya. Vamos Em, ¿qué es eso que tienes que contarnos?. – Esa era Sandy, poniendo calma entre el torbellino de emociones, preguntas, respuestas e ironías que podíamos organizar Rub y yo en un instante.

Por fin terminaron los reproches absurdos y pude ver la cara de Sandy, Su, María y Pi, expectantes por saber qué era eso que requería de su ayuda. Quizás la de Ruby no expresaba el mismo deseo, pero al menos no se había ido. Y por otro lado, parecían ansiosas de formar parte de una de "esas aventuras" que solíamos contarles.

\- A ver chicas. Ya sabéis que hace unas semanas, Ruby y yo nos colamos en el Palacio Saldaña...

\- ¿Esto va del "fucking" Palacete?. – Rub se disparó como un resorte nada más ser mencionado. – ¡Vamos Em, creí que eso ya estaba superado!, qué puñetera obsesión.

La cosa no pintaba bien. No es que esperase que Rub saltara de alegría, pero tampoco creí que su sola mención provocase tan súbita reacción. Nuestras amigas observaban la escena con intriga e interés. Creo que no habían visto a Rub tan a la defensiva y a mi tan obcecada con algo. Ya que normalmente Rub no se tomaba casi nada en serio y yo cambiaba de un objetivo a otro con total facilidad, dada mi bien conocida ausencia de concentración.

\- Ruby, por favor, tú solo escúchame, te necesito en esto, os necesito a todas. Sabes que no puedo olvidar el tema.

Mi mirada suplicante, una mano en su hombro y un par de suspiros, fueron suficientes para hacer caer su muro de aparente indiferencia. Tras esos instantes, un par de bufidos por su parte, un mal disimulado aire de desgana, y ya la tenía de mi lado.

\- Vaaale, está bien, suéltalo.

\- Gracias Rub, es importante para mí. Vale, veamos, este es el plan. Diremos que es el cumpleaños de... María, y...

\- Pero... si no es mi cumple. – Dijo ella sin malicia alguna.

\- Ya lo sé María, pero es la excusa para poder hacer una merienda, nos juntamos todas y yo me puedo escapar de los guardaespaladas. Es sencillo, vamos al local ese que hay en la esquina de la calle, ese que tiene un restaurante y tiendas. Ya sabéis, ese que hay allí en...

\- Y ¿qué le digo yo a mi madre?, sabe que no es mi cumple.

\- Ah! Pues nada, le dices que vas al cumple de Su.

\- Pero no es mi cumple. – Dijo Su desde su posición.

\- Pues tú le dices que vas al de Sandy.

\- Pero no es mi cumple. – Dijo Sandy con media sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Pues le dices que vas al de Pi.

\- Pero no es mi...

\- Que yaaaaaa, ¡qué ya lo se!, mierda, ya sé que no es vuestro cumple, ¡es solo una maldita excusa!

Y lo que parecía un plan perfecto, fue deshaciéndose como un helado en las manos de un niño. Empezaba a tener serias dudas, de que contar con la pandilla fuese una buena idea. Las unas se decían a las otras que no era su cumpleaños, y que por otro lado, sus madres sabían muy bien las fechas de todas. Por supuesto, yo no caí en la cuenta de que ellas se conocían de toda la vida, por lo que era del todo imposible utilizar tal artimaña. De pronto mi bullicioso cerebro se quedó en silencio. Nada, ni una sola idea de cómo sortear mi vigilancia, de cómo llegar al Palacete y volver a verla, de cómo recuperar mi libreta, de cómo superar esta amarga obsesión. Me ausenté mentalmente, una dolorosa sensación de vacío y derrota me recorrió el cuerpo como un escalofrío. Hasta que una voz sonó por encima de las demás aportando una salida a mi repentino aislamiento.

\- Digamos que vamos al cine, entramos todas y tú te escapas por la salida trasera. Y si luego necesitas mas tiempo, decimos que vamos al Burger. Entre tanta gente a la salida del cine y luego en el King, no notarán que no estás. Les dices que queremos ir solas y así tienes más libertad de movimientos.

Ni se quién dio la idea, pero era brillante. Como si tras una tormenta de verano que hubiese descargado infinidad de rayos, y viera brillar de nuevo todas las posibilidades en el horizonte. Era ingenioso, infalible y perfecto. Tendría al menos un par de horas, sino más, para poder volver. Había que acometer el plan ya, ese mismo fin de semana.

Y de ese modo pasó la semana más lenta del mundo. Veríamos " Forrest Gump", dos horas y media de película, tiempo suficiente para llegar, entrar y volver. Nada podía fallar. A los padres les dijimos que ya teníamos edad para ir solas. Ruby juró cuidar de mí y evitar que me metiera en problemas (obviamente no la creyeron, pero lo dejaron pasar). Tampoco nos libramos de Leroy, pero ese era el menor de mis problemas.

Llegó el día "D" y la hora "H" de la "Operación Palacete". Se me hacían más largos los minutos que las colas que precedían a las taquillas. Ya faltaba menos, y mis nervios aumentaban a cada golpe del minutero. No lo negaré, sentía cierto miedo, algo sobrepasada quizás por cuanto imaginaba que sucedería allí, en ese extraño lugar que me espantaba y me llamaba con la misma fuerza. Hoy en día, no lo veo del mismo modo, pero en aquella época, un simple agujero en una montaña... Era la gruta de un gigante, un aula de colegio... El Aula Magna de la Universidad, las sombras... Fantasmas, los ruidos... Mensajes del mas allá, una sábana... La capa de protección inexpugnable contra monstruos y asesinos, una autoestopista nocturna... Era siempre y por definición, la chica de la curva, y el amor... El amor lo podía todo (Bueno, es posible que lo del amor, sea factible e igual de poderoso en la madurez). Incluso ahora, permanece la duda de si todo aquello que veíamos era real, y hacernos mayores, solo distorsiona y oculta la clarividencia que antaño poseíamos y sentíamos con nitidez. Sea como fuere, y estuviese o no preparada, esta vez me enfrentaría al miedo, ese que te paraliza frente a la puerta de tus pesadillas, que se entremezcla con arrebatos de valor, para llevarte allá donde el destino crea que debe estar tu sitio. Y por alguna razón, yo debía estar allí, en ese lugar, y volver a ver a "Re". No habría pavor que frenase el ímpetu de una mente curiosa y un corazón libre.

Por fin traspasamos el umbral del cine, encontramos la sala y posteriormente los asientos. Habíamos elegido muy bien, cerca del pasillo y no muy lejos de la salida. Perfecto para no tener que tropezar con nadie en mi sutil retirada. Ya sentadas, simplemente había que esperar el inicio de la proyección. Unos minutos más de espera, luces fuera y...

\- Vamos Rub, es el momento. – Esta vez si que iba en serio, segunda fase de la operación, en marcha.

\- ¿Dónde se ha quedado Leroy?

\- Fuera, así que, vamos.

\- ¡Suerte chicas!. – Su, Sandy, Pi y María, se quedaban vigilando el fuerte, bueno, las butacas. De vez en cuando debían cambiarse de asiento por si Leroy asomaba la nariz. No era muy complicado, solo esperaba que la película no fuera tan interesante como para olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

\- Gracias, falta nos hará. Espero que volvamos rapidito, yo sí quería ver esta peli. – Dijo Rub con entusiasmo cero.

\- Estás a tiempo de quedarte ¿sabes?. – Solo rezaba para que no lo pensara en serio.

\- ¿Y perderme tu cara de terror cuando veas a la bruja?, ni lo sueñes. – Dicho esto, pasó por delante de mí, abrió la puerta de emergencia y salió a la calle la primera. Tras ella, todo mi falso coraje y los nervios de quien sabe, que no sabe a qué se enfrentará.

Caminamos sin palabras, se palpaban los nervios en forma de vacío en las entrañas, un vacío tan profundo, que de haberme tragado un mosquito, hubiera muerto desnucado en la caída sobre el fondo de mi estómago. Tenía tan claro el destino, que no surgieron dudas de hacia dónde dirigir mis pasos. Sin apenas darnos cuenta, nos hayamos en el mismo lugar donde la primera vez alcé la mirada, y como en aquel momento, la vi. O al menos vi una sombra en el ático. Solo que esta vez, un nuevo interrogante se cernía sobre mi cabeza, ¿era ella?. Era muy consciente de que podía ser la bruja, o no. Poco importaba, de nuevo frente al Palacete, de nuevo en esa reja cerrada y su gruesa cadena, de nuevo los pies de plomo. Pero no era tiempo para cobardes, era el momento de hacer lo que había venido a hacer, ejecutar mi plan, recuperar mi libreta y sobre todo, averiguar su nombre, perderme en su triste mirada y de ser posible, aportarle algo de luz. Quería averiguar cómo sería su sonrisa, porque ya la intuía embriagadora. Tercera parte del plan, en marcha.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Vas a entrar o sufriremos un deja vu? – Como no, al igual que la primera vez, necesitaba ese empujón de Rub, por eso la necesitaba a mi lado, por eso la necesito siempre a mi lado. Porque sin ella, las aventuras no tienen sentido, sin ella, los días son aburridos y grises, sin ella, sin su amistad y cariño incondicional, no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy hoy. Porque todos necesitamos a esa persona especial que llena el transitar de la vida con la pizca de sal que le da sabor a todo.

\- ¿Crees que he liado la que he liado solo para ver el patético jardín? – Una cosa es que la adore y otra muy distinta, que no la replique. – Solo me acordaba del día que lo vimos por primera vez, pero ya está, así que vamos para dentro.

\- ¿Vamos?, no hija, no, vas tú solita. O ¿es que te creías que iba a mancharme otra vez entrando en ese mugroso sitio?, ni de broma. Yo te espero aquí, y si ves, fantasmas, brujas, búhos, ovnis, payasos, elefantes o cualquier otro personaje de circo, grita, y ya si eso... Pues ya me acerco, ¿vale? Tú no te preocupes, estaré atenta y ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento. Dale, tira, tira...

\- Pero Ruby, no vas a...

\- Que no, que yo me quedo aquí.

No hubo más opción, un pequeño empujón de ánimo, una sonrisa de las que dicen "asume y digiere", por parte de Ruby, y ausencia de réplica por mi parte, ya que ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Y heme ahí, solo me separaba un ridículo muro de piedra. Ya no quería pensar más, lo escalé y en un instante estaba al otro lado del muro. Un vistazo hacía atrás y Ruby saludando con la mano, o más bien haciendo un gesto para que avanzara. Retorné a mi posición inicial, ante mí, el silencio, ese silencio que hace daño en los oídos. El camino desatendido y la final del mismo, el manzano. Tan pulcro y cuidado como siempre. Me paré frente a él, levanté mi mano y recorrí con las yemas de los dedos, esa "R" y esa "Z". Rememoré la macabra historia de Leroy. ¿Sería cierta?, ¿Reposan allí las cenizas de alguien? Le miré de abajo a arriba, recorrí sus ramas y sus frutos, trataba de entender su significado y el valor que puede adquirir un árbol en la historia de una familia. Y de lo que en su momento puede escribir sobre él, ensoñando historias de amor, ahora era distinto, mas lúgubre y triste. Ya no sabía qué amor representaba en realidad.

Un crujido a mi espalda hizo que aterrizara de golpe. Me giré en busca del lugar del que provenía el sonido. Un sonido donde reinaba la ausencia de ruido. No vi nada, o nada quería ser visto. Esa ventana, de nuevo entornada, y la repetición del crujido al moverse levemente una de sus batientes, la hoja se movía como llamándome a su lado. La misma ventana por la que me colé, o más bien me caí la primera vez. Ahora sabía qué había al otro lado, pero no quién me esperaría dentro. Casi de puntillas me aproximé hasta donde estaba situada, y con la misma aprensión, empujé poco a poco el cristal, y poder observar el interior. Puse las dos manos al borde del marco, un pequeño salto y mis pies colgaron al instante. Primero un pie, luego el otro, una vez más, el crujido en medio del silencio, y en un segundo, mi corazón comenzó a galopar, ganas me dieron de chistar a una ventana por querer casi adrede delatar mi posición. Un grácil brinco, ya estaba dentro.

Igual de oscuro, igual de tétrico y de nuevo la nada. Intentaba vislumbrar algo en el interior, cualquier cosa sería buena para orientarme, cualquier rendija de luz, ya que fuera, ya estaba oscureciendo. Apenas avancé un metro, una brisa fría recorrió mi rostro, como una caricia helada, y por mi retaguardia y al oído, un susurro en el silencio.

\- ¿Emma?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo se, lo se, igual he tardado un poco, pero esto no es nada fácil, ¿sabéis? Jajaja. En serio, espero que merezca la pena la espera, pero antes dar las gracias a quienes dejáis un par de palabrillas, o más, a modo de guía. Así que os lo dedico de corazón a mi Rebe/Ruby, a LIZ039, a Fanclere, a Evazqueen, a Merita, Su, Sandy y Piluka75, a Pelanito (amiga desde los tiempos remotos). A Erpmeis, Andreja, y SnixRegal, que esta semana nos ha unido un magnífico catarro, aunque eso no ha impedido a Andreja hacerme uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida! GRACIAS! A Gencastrom09, a 15mardy, a Hawaiana, a Diana9915, Leylay, Laura Brooks, Ruah, Vnat07, a Lucyft013, y Franchiulla, también. Y por supuesto, gracias a las que la hacen favorita y la siguen discretamente, no me olvido. Bueno gente, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo, estoy de verdad nerviosa y esperando a saber qué os parece, es de esas veces que a una le falta la seguridad (si es que alguna vez la tuve en este terreno) de saber si es lo que se espera que sea. Besos mil a todas.**

 **Y como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y sus anécdotas, si.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 _Igual de oscuro, igual de tétrico y de nuevo la nada. Intentaba vislumbrar algo en el interior, cualquier cosa sería buena para orientarme, cualquier rendija de luz, ya que fuera, ya estaba oscureciendo. Apenas avancé un metro, una brisa fría recorrió mi rostro, como una caricia helada, y por mi retaguardia y al oído, un susurro en el silencio._

 _\- ¿Emma?_

\- ¡ Vale ya Ruby! No cuela, deja de hacer el bobo.

\- ¿Quién es Ruby?

Ni siquiera me giré, esa no era la voz de Ruby, ella no era Ruby. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar de manera incontrolada, una mezcla de miedo y emoción provocaban tal debilidad en mis extremidades. Entre la ausencia de luz y su repentina aparición, no sabía muy bien qué podía más, si mi necesidad de volverla a ver, o mis ganas de salir corriendo. En el fondo lo tenía meridianamente claro, solo había una respuesta y era la primera. Así pues, hice acopio del escaso valor que poseía en aquel instante, y lentamente fui girándome para, al menos, atisbar su contorno en la penumbra.

\- Esto... ¿hola? Me llamo, me llamo...

\- Emma, lo sé. ¿Acaso has olvidado que acabo de llamarte por tu nombre?

Mi desatino a la hora de elegir las palabras y mis movimientos desmañados al intentar posicionarme frente a ella, hicieron brotar, o al menos eso intuí, una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando por fin pude observarla frente a mí, noté en mi interior un "clic", como cuando la pieza de un reloj se niega a encajar, y sorpresivamente encuentra ese punto concreto, el hueco en el que debía estar, y sólo en ese instante se sincronizará con el resto de piezas, entonces, hallará la armonía y el movimiento que marcará el tiempo del resto de su existencia.

\- Perdona, si, es que a veces me despisto un poco. Y... Tu nombre ¿es? – Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a completar ese "Re", así que no perdí un segundo en formalismos.

\- Si, discúlpame, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para presentaciones, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es, Regina.

Extendió su mano para estrechar la mía, y para no dejar de acumular torpezas, me quedé mirando ese gesto. Su mano en el aire, mis ojos en ellas, la boca entreabierta y la falsa sensación de que el tiempo había hecho una pequeña pausa para que mi cabeza hiciera una instantánea del que sería, sin duda, uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Tras la fotografía mental, recuperé cierto riego cerebral, extendí mi tan esperada mano, y la ceñí a la suya. Oh sí, era real, muy real, suave y firme en su agarre, aterciopelada piel y tacto cálido.

\- ¿Regina? Anda, eso es reina en italiano, ¿es que alguien quería que fueras reina? Porque no es un nombre muy común, bonito sí, pero común... pues no jeje. – Mis mejillas se tornaron bermellón al instante, hasta yo me di cuenta de que no decía más que tonterías. – ¡Ups!, Perdón, en ocasiones me acelero, mi amiga Ruby dice que me entra diarrea verbal, ejem... Perdón si te he ofendido en algo.

\- No, no lo has hecho, pero puede que tu amiga Ruby, tenga algo de razón. – Y vi como levantaba con ironía una ceja, mientras una pequeña cicatriz que observé en su labio, se elevaba ligeramente, tornado un rictus serio en otra disimulada sonrisa.

En ese momento, tenía la sensación de estar dentro de una burbuja, como en un mundo paralelo al que nadie más había sido invitado. La una frente a la otra, diciendo con la mirada más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera enredar. Dicen, que necesitas escasos segundos para saber si algo o alguien te atrae de algún modo. Puedo afirmar que si son más de dos, a mí ya me sobraba alguno. Las mariposas monarca habían anidado en mi interior por largo tiempo, esperando el instante preciso para echar a volar, y fue el pequeño brillo repentino en la profundidad oscura de sus ojos, los que marcaron el momento de la migración. Y batieron sus hermosas alas en mi estómago, revoloteando y haciéndome comprender de pronto, qué era eso de lo que hablaban las canciones de amor. Y mi descabalado puzzle encontró parte de las piezas que habían marcado los vacíos de mi alma. Cada pregunta planteada a lo largo de mi infancia y repetidas como letanías en mi incipiente adolescencia, obtenían respuesta en cada uno de sus sutiles gestos, en mis tardos movimientos, y en la sensación de haber hallado reposo en las turbulentas aguas de quien no sabe a qué roca asirse. Descubrirla a ella, fue descubrirme a mí misma. Porque no sentía vergüenza alguna, porque no había culpa al no percibir pecado, porque si ese sentir era amor, no podía ser vetado. Sentí mis pulmones recibir un oxígeno nunca antes inspirado. Ya no necesitaba preguntarme qué me pasaba, la respuesta se alzaba erguida a mi vera. No era rara, ni estaba mal hecha, simplemente me gustaba ella. Yo, flotando en su oscuridad, disfrutando de las pequeñas y luminosas estrellas que provocaba mi sola presencia. Ella, volando en el azul cielo y correteando por las verdes praderas de mi mirada. Absortas y en silencio, ignorantes de lo que en realidad estábamos sintiendo, simplemente dejándonos mecer por el momento, y sin apenas pretenderlo, paramos el tiempo.

Tan lejos viajamos, que casi no nos percatamos del crujir de la madera a unos metros de allí. Hasta pude sentir el "boom" de nuestra burbuja al ser repentinamente desintegrada. Ambas sentimos el mismo sobresalto.

\- Ven Emma, acompáñame, y no hagas ruido. – ¿Acompañarla? Al fin del mundo iría, ¿no hacer ruido? Del todo imposible, estaba aterrada.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa, qué es ese ruido?

\- ¡Shhh! Sígueme, calla!. – Hice un gesto como quien cierra una cremallera en sus labios e intenté pegarme a ella. Pero lo cierto es, que aunque había mejorado un poco mi adaptación a la oscuridad, seguía sin ver a más de dos palmos. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, casi me caigo de bruces al chocar con una silla situada en mi camino. Hábilmente me sujetó y evitó el descalabro, y por ende, el inoportuno ruido que hubiera provocado. - ¿Estás bien? – Asentí tímidamente ante su cercanía. Una vez más me ofreció su mano. – Vamos, por aquí.

Ni lo pensé, esta vez agarré su mano como si me fuera la vida en ello, aunque podía ser el caso. Abrió una puerta situada en un lateral de la habitación, estaba oculta tras una estantería. Ahora entendía cómo pudo entrar sin ser vista, situarse detrás de mí y decir mi nombre. Entramos en una especie de pasillo tremendamente oscuro, tenía la sensación de ser Dante y que me estaba introduciendo en el mismo infierno, pero su mano aportaba esa seguridad que me había abandonado hacía un rato. Me llevé por delante alguna que otra telaraña, raspé mi chaqueta contra las maderas desvencijadas que recorrían toda la pared y en ocasiones hasta creía que había alguien tras de mí.

Recorrimos de la mano ese extraño pasillo, subimos unas estrechas escaleras, si es que se las podía llamar así, eran más bien unos tablones mal alineados. Hubo un instante, unos pocos segundos en el que ni recuerdo poner los pies en el suelo, podía ser la emoción del momento, la idealización del amor y el sentirse flotar, pero no, os juro que me llevaba en volandas, o al menos, así es como lo recuerdo. Fue tan laberíntico, que de pronto caí, no recordaba en absoluto dónde estaba mi salida, ese punto por el que alcanzaba la calle en caso de emergencia, el lugar al que iría Ruby a buscarme si me diera por gritar. Nada, estaba totalmente desorientada. Y el pánico se apoderó de mí, mi cabeza comenzó su mareante ruleta de preguntas, _" ¿y si la historia de Leroy tenía algo de sentido? ¿Y si me había hipnotizado y me estaba secuestrando? ¿Y si en el fondo no era lo que yo deseaba que fuese? ¿Y si me hacía sopa o algo así? ¿Y si..."_

\- ¿Emma?, ¿Emma, estás bien? – No me di ni cuenta, pero habíamos llegado a una especie de habitación. Yo ya no sabía si estábamos arriba, abajo, en la misma planta, o en las entrañas de un dragón, me había despistado tanto entre unas cosas y otras, que apenas escuchaba ni su voz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si estás bien, pareces... Ida.

\- ¿Ida? – Y venida, menudo colapso mental tenía, pero cómo iba a decir eso en alto, quedaría fatal como primera impresión. – No, no, perdona, es que con tanta carrera y sin saber ni de que huyo... Bueno, me despisto un poco. Eso y que no se ni dónde estoy, ni como salir de aquí... En fin, en caso de emergencia, ya sabes, jeje. – Punto para mi, otra vez mi diarrea verbal.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vayas a necesitar salir huyendo como si hubiera una emergencia?

Y de nuevo mi ruleta giró frenética, _"Bueno, no se, quizás que huimos de un ruido a través de un tétrico pasillo, que la casa parece abandonada y tú vives aquí, que aún estoy esperando una mano por mi espalda que me marque con sus uñas ensangrentadas, un zombi que me agarre un pie en plena carrera, que no se si no hay luz por falta de pago, porque queda más fantasmagórico o porque realmente esto es un pesadilla y me ha secuestrado un no-fantasma, no sé, elige tú."_ – Noo, por nada, es una costumbre que aprendí en las Girl Scout, siempre que entres en un lugar desconocido, busca las salidas de emergencia, las catástrofes suceden en segundos. Y claro, yo uso todo lo que aprendo, viene muy bien ¿sabes?

\- ¿Las Girl Scout?, no hablas mucho de ellas en tu libreta, y la he leído varias veces. Espero que no te moleste, aquí no hay mucha variedad, y ya he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo, quien lo encuentra, se lo queda, ¿no?.

\- Aaaeeuuu... Esto... Pues, la verdad es que yo... – Cómo podía decirle que más bien, NO. Que esa libreta, era como mi memoria. Ya que mentalmente la mía era, y es, imprecisa y selectiva. Al menos al tenerla escrita, parte de mis recuerdos quedarían, no solo en forma de fotografías, sino con mis propios sentimientos reflejados en ella. – La verdad es que...

\- Tranquila Emma, solo me metía un poco contigo, me resulta divertido. Puedes volver a respirar con normalidad, nunca te pediría algo así.

\- ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo? Buff, menos mal, creía que no tenías sentido del humor.

\- No suelo tener público. – Y descubrí su sonrisa, una menos tímida y mejor mostrada, irónica y bella, de las que no necesitan luz porque lo abarcan todo, de las que no precisan instantáneas porque tu mente las guardarán intactas en el tiempo, de las que rara vez te regalan y cuando lo hacen, sabes que ya nada será igual para ti.

\- Me gusta tu sonrisa. Ups, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

\- Me temo que sí, querida. Pero de cualquier modo, gracias. – Y un poco más de luz se posó en su rostro, unido a cierto sonrojo que jamás pensé lograr. No era consciente del paso de tiempo alguno, ¿acaso le importaba a alguien en ese momento? A mi no, desde luego.

\- En fin, jeje... Y dime, ya que has leído mi libreta, ¿hay algo que te haya llamado más la atención?

\- Lo cierto es que sí. Justo al final, debiste escribirlo aquí mismo, porque hablas de mi árbol. – Mucho me temía por dónde iban los tiros, creo que desperté su pequeño demonio del sarcasmo y descubrió el apasionante deporte de... métase usted con Emma, entra a todas sus bromas. – Te fijaste en las dos iniciales grabadas en su tronco, "R" y "Z", de algún modo te inspiró una antigua historia de amor, pero decidiste darle un nuevo toque, ¿no?

\- Bueno, es que yo no sabía muy bien a quienes pertenecían esas iniciales, y claro... Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Romeo y Zulieta? Jajajaja. – Si señor, mi tremenda estupidez hizo que rompiera por fin en una sonora carcajada, magnifica, libre y sin mesura, como si hubiese retenido ese momento toda su vida. Se dejó llevar por la risa más limpia y necesitada que jamás había escuchado y jamás volveré a escuchar. Podrían venir más, pero esa era la primera, la más difícil de lograr, y era mía, era mi pequeña victoria, mi triunfo, mi premio, mi meta y el éxito de mi "Operación Palacete". Sin dudarlo me uní a ella, el momento nos envolvió de nuevo en nuestra particular burbuja.

\- Vale, jajaja, no es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido nunca, pero en ese momento tenía sentido. – Ella reía, y para mí era más que suficiente. – En serio, ahora que ya hay más confianza, dime ¿quién es "Z"? –Su risa se silenció en un segundo, no entendía esa reacción, todo parecía tan relajado. Pero no, una nube de infinita tristeza se cernió de nuevo sobre ella. De algún modo me sentía culpable por robarle tan pronto la risa.

\- Mi hermana, Zelena. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora. – Todo se quedó en silencio. Se distanció de mí y se acercó al único ventanuco había en la estancia. – ¿Te están esperando fuera, verdad? Hay alguien muy nervioso mirando hacia dentro. Yo iría a su encuentro.

\- Va, es Ruby, me esperará, no hay problema. – Le dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

\- ¿Y Ruby tiene barba y cara de pocos amigos?

\- ¿QUÉ? No puede ser, algo ha salido mal, muy mal. – Entré en pánico, no podía ser, tenía que salir de allí y regresar al cine. – ¿Pero qué hora es? ¿Por dónde se sale?

\- Es fácil, solo tienes que...

\- ¡REGINA! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Y por qué hay gente en mi jardín. – No era la primera vez que oía ese grito, no era la primera vez que veía el miedo en su rostro, no era la primera vez que tenía que salir corriendo. Pero esta vez, no tenía ni idea de en qué dirección hacerlo.

\- Tienes que irte, a ella no le gustan las visitas inesperadas. Vete Emma.

\- Pero ¿por dónde me voy?

\- ¡Vete! ¡Ya! – Abrió la portezuela que daba al mismo infernal pasillo por el que habíamos venido. Pero esta vez, haría el recorrido yo sola. La miré con pena y pánico, ella me devolvió la mirada con igual expresión. – Adiós Emma.

\- Volveré Regina, te lo prometo.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

\- Pero... – Me dio un pequeño empujón adentrándome en ese vacío que lo envolvía todo. No logré ver más allá de mis narices, no había mano a la que amarrarse, ni puntos de luz en los que fijar mis pasos. Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa y sola.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente, como veis, esta vez no he tardado tanto. Quiero darlos las gracias de tantas maneras, que ya me quedo hasta sin ideas. Me parece increíble pasar de los 80 rw, esto es una maravillosa locura y sería del todo imposible sin vosotras. Me ayudan tanto vuestros comentarios, que no podéis ni imaginarlo. Así que va por todas vosotras, dedicado a mi Rebe/Ruby, a LIZ039, a Fanclere, a Evazqueen, a Merita, Su, Sandy y Piluka75, a Pelanito, a Erpmeis, a Andreja (nos vemos en breve) a SnixRegal, a Gencastrom09, a 15mardy, a Hawaiana, a Diana9915, a Leylay (que espero te dejes ver antes de regresar al otro lado del mundo) a Laura Brooks, a Ruah, a Vnat07 (gracias por tus largos comentarios) , a Lucyft013, a Franchiulla, y a las nuevas incorporaciones, a UnicornStickers (espero haberlo escrito bien jaja), a AleaRachel (gracias por ponerte al día) . Y por supuesto, gracias a las que la hacen favorita y la siguen, no os olvido porque cada vez sois más. No me enrollo más que me lío más que Emma. Besos mil a todas.**

 **Y para que conste, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la locura de historia, sí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Aunque me había medio acostumbrado a la oscuridad exterior, sentía esa misma penumbra en mi interior. Puede que lo que escuché tras esas paredes, no ayudara a retener por mucho tiempo la sensación de felicidad que atesoré durante unos instantes, con ella, en su presencia. La voz de aquella mujer mayor, se colaba por cada rendija de la casa. No era difícil suponer el miedo que provocaba en Regina, dado que a mí, me estaba asustando sobremanera el modo en que se dirigía a ella. Y aunque una parte de mí, quisiera haber saltado a su cuello, no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Mi desarrollado instinto protector, tuvo que ser calmado por el bien de todos, porque sólo hubiera provocado más problemas. Era momento de callar, escuchar y huir en cuanto me fuera posible.

\- ¿Con quién estabas hablando? ¿O es que te has vuelto tan loca que hablas sola?

\- Con nadie madre, no hablaba con nadie. Nunca hablo con nadie. Aunque si quisiera poder...

\- ¿Qué quisieras? A mí también me gustarían muchas cosas que ya no tendré. Quisiera ver a tu hermana crecer, y a tu padre a mi lado, pero no, ¿verdad? Ya no les tendré.

\- ¡Madre, no fue culpa mía!

\- ¿No?, ohh sí, sí que lo fue. Ellos te daban todos los caprichos, no sabían negarte nada. Pero yo no tengo ese problema.

\- Yo no les pedí nada, madre. Zelena lo hizo porque quiso, ella... ella quería ver a...

\- ¿De qué hablas niña? Ella fue a por tu dichoso zumo de manzana y por tú culpa la atropelló aquel coche. No inventes tonterías.

\- No madre, eso no fue lo que pasó, pero nunca me escuchas. Yo ni siquiera le pedí una manzana del árbol, mucho menos que saliera a la calle a por zumo, yo no quería que saliera, pero ella... ella quería salir y...

\- ¿Salir? ¿Para qué? Ya ves lo que le esperó a tu hermana al otro lado de los muros. No quiero escuchar más estupideces. Ahora me dirás que tu padre se largó por mi culpa, pero no, fue culpa tuya, rompiste esta familia con tus caprichos y no hay nada más que decir. Te guste o no, no saldrás de esta casa, fuera no hay nada para ti. Ahora no lo comprendes, pero todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien. Y si algún día sales, será de la mano del que sea tu marido, alguien que cumpla mis expectativas. Mientras yo viva, así será.

\- ¡MADRE! – Un portazo seco y tras él, el silencio, solo roto por un sollozo quebrado y unas lágrimas incapaces de parar.

Ahora estaba aún más perdida, no entendía la historia. No sabía por qué su madre le echaba la culpa de todo. Entonces, ¿su padre no estaba muerto? ¿Dónde estaba? Y Zelena ¿no se cayó del árbol, fue un coche?. Y como no me había movido ni un centímetro de dónde estaba encajada entre pared y pared, salí despacio de ese rincón al que Regina me había empujado. Ni siquiera pensé en las personas que me esperaban fuera, ni en las consecuencias que podía acarrearme, solo un objetivo en mi cabeza, calmar el desasosiego que invadía a mi morena, y comprender contado por ella, qué pasó de verdad en ese lugar.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien? – Lo susurré con miedo a molestar, las preguntas evidentes eran una de mis torpes especialidades. Claro que no estaba bien, pero no sabía qué decir, qué hacer.

\- Emma, ¿aún estás aquí? Te dije que te marcharas.

\- No he podido evitar escuchar lo que te ha dicho tu madre. Y me parece cruel. Yo sí te escucho, puedes contarme la verdad, y si no quieres, no se lo diré a nadie. Solo quiero que sepas, que no estás sola, me tienes a mí.

\- Emma, si mi madre te encuentra aquí, no sé lo que te haría.

\- Bueno, no creo que me mate y me entierre en el jardín, ¿no?... ¿no?, No ¿verdad? – Al menos frené el llanto. Supongo que el hecho de saber que no estaba sola del todo, calmó su tristeza. Eso, y mi cara mitad coraje, mitad turbación.

\- No lo sé, pero seguro que te buscaba un buen lío. Pero, ¿por qué no te has ido?

\- No pude. No sabía si necesitarías ayuda, o si mi presencia podía traerte consecuencias. Eso... y bueno, que tampoco veía un pimiento, ¿has visto lo oscuro que es ese pasillo?. – No solo calmé sus lágrimas, además, una nueva sonrisa, tímida y más trabajada, se posó en sus labios hinchados por el llanto.

\- Eres muy rara Emma Swan, pero me alegra que te quedaras.

\- ¿También sabes mi apellido?

\- Lo pone en tu libreta.

\- Ups, es verdad. Por un momento pensé que eras adivina jajaja, Shhh! Perdón, perdón, nada de risas que nos pillan otra vez. – Tuvo que ponerse las manos tapando la boca, a punto estuvo de volver a romper en una carcajada. Pero por fortuna, las dos fuimos capaces de contenernos. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es que no sé...

\- Puedes, otra cosa es que te conteste. – Definitivamente, desperté en ella su parte más irónica y casi cruel.

\- Ehh... Lo tomaré como un sí. – Un pequeño silencio sobrevoló el lugar, ella esperaba mi pregunta y yo el modo de plantearla. La miré a los ojos y decidí no dar más rodeos. Era importante para mi saber la verdad, y para ella que alguien la escuchase. – Regina, ¿Qué pasó de verdad? ¿Qué fue de tu padre y qué pasó con Zelena? Sé que no te resulta fácil hablar de ello, pero quiero escucharte y me parece importante para ti que alguien oiga por fin lo que tengas que decir. No sé si soy la persona indicada, pero soy la única persona que está aquí, así que yo aprovecharía para poder soltar todo lo que te atormenta, y que sepas, que yo no te voy a juzgar, la vida es rara y ...

\- ¿Otra vez tu diarrea verbal?, Frena, frena, ya he entendido lo que me quieres decir.

\- Ya, lo siento, me acelero y no quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero ayudar.

\- Lo sé, simplemente no es fácil. Llevo pagando por algo de lo que no soy culpable, toda mi vida. Mi madre tenía muchas expectativas con las dos hermanas. Y mi padre... Bueno, él no es lo que todos creímos que era. Luego las leyendas y las habladurías que rodean esta casa, no han ayudado nada.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó? A mí me contaron una versión espeluznante de la historia. Claro, que yo no me la creí, no soy tan tonta.

\- ¿Espeluznante?

\- Si, ya sabes, que tú eras un fantasma sin corazón, que tu madre es una bruja, que tu padre murió, que tu hermana se mató en el árbol... ya sabes, espeluznante.

\- Y aún así, ¿has venido?

\- Si, soy así de valiente... Osada...Audaz... Intrépida...

-¿Curiosa?

\- También jajajaj. Espera, un momento, me estás liando con preguntas y no me das respuestas.

\- ¿Acaso eres la única que puede preguntar?

\- No, pero por lo visto, soy la única que responde. Así que... – Dejé el pié de la frase en el aire, aguardé unos segundos a que sus respuestas empezaran a brotar. No soy de las personas que empujen a los demás a contar su vida. Normalmente espero, espero a que ellos mismos encuentren el momento para decir lo que se necesite ser dicho. Pero en este caso, tenía la dolorosa sensación, de que la vida no nos brindaría muchas más oportunidades, por tanto, le insté con mis manos y mi mejor cara suplicante a que se animase a continuar.

\- No es sencillo Emma. Todo sucedió hace unos años. Mientras tú vivías todas esas aventuras que cuentas en tu libreta, por las que de hecho, debo darte las gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? No veo por qué. – Me sorprendió aquella pequeña confesión. Mi libreta hablaba de mis idas y venidas, de los lugares y las personas que encontré en el camino, de mi amiga Ruby, de mis padres, y de cuanto me rodeaba. Pero también hablaba de la sensación de desarraigo, de lo perdida que me sentía a veces al no saber ni quién era, de la necesidad de encontrar ese lugar en el mundo al que llamar hogar y ese ser humano al que llamar mi alma gemela, de es "alguien" que me hiciera sentir única y especial. De mis miedos y mis pesares. No todo en esa libreta reflejaba felicidad, era en sí misma, el lugar donde depositaba mis cargas para poder continuar cada día con una sonrisa renovada.

\- Es sencillo. Gracias a ti he salido de aquí. He viajado por todo el mundo y vivido esas locuras a tu lado. He visto lo que tú has visto y soñado con lo que tú soñabas. Me has llevado tan lejos de aquí, que olvidaba dónde estaba en realidad. Además, he visto que tener miedo al futuro es humano, que no me convierte en alguien débil. Que lo que yo siento muchas veces, lo siente incluso alguien como tú.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? No soy nadie especial, soy muy normal, puede que mi vida sea algo más agitada que la de mucha gente, pero los temores son los mismos. Tú no estás rota Regina, solo aislada, por eso no ves que todo el que teme algo. Mira yo, me dan terror los roedores, hasta un ratoncito insignificante. En cambio, me enfrentaría a un dragón por alguien que me importe. Solo sé, que tener miedo no es malo. Mi padre dice, que los valientes no son los que dicen no tener miedo, son los que lo asumen y se enfrentan a él. Y que lo importante, es elegir bien las batallas, y una vez lo haces, dejarte la vida en ellas. Así que sí, volvería y volveré aquí las veces que haga falta, porque no tengo miedo si con ello logro hacerte sonreír.

\- Yo... No sé qué decir. No pensé que nadie diría nada parecido por mí. Gracias Emma, gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Seguro que tu harías lo mismo por mí. Y ahora, cuéntame tu verdad. – Un nuevo silencio, pero este no fue tan incomodo. Simplemente, ella necesitaba unos segundos para recomponer la historia en su cabeza, un modo de trasmitir algo que le resultaba doloroso. Tomo aire y comenzó su relato.

\- Como te dije antes, esto sucedió hace unos años, lo cierto es que ya ni recuerdo bien cuantos, aquí el tiempo dejó de ser importante hace mucho. Mi hermana y yo éramos inseparables, juntas a todas partes. Un amigo de mis padres, nos comentó que en España había muchas oportunidades para prosperar más rápido que en Inglaterra, y decidieron venir aquí influidos por las historias de riqueza que ese maldito hombre nos prometió. Fue él quien nos consiguió este palacete y el que proporcionó los primeros contactos a mi padre. Nos trajimos todas nuestras posesiones, incluido el manzano. Poco después, hicimos las marcas a cuchillo en su tronco, ya sabes, las iniciales. Al principio todo iba muy bien. Zelena y yo íbamos a un colegio británico para no perder nuestras raíces, conocíamos gente, aunque no nos era sencillo hacer amigos. A pesar de eso, Zelena se encaprichó de un muchacho del colegio, un tal Robin, también inglés. Así que se inventaba cualquier pretexto para salir de la casa y verle aunque fueran unos minutos. A mí me daba cierto reparo, por si mi madre la pillaba, ya que seguro sería castigada hasta el día del juicio, pero Zelena me hizo prometer que la guardaría el secreto. Se inventaba todo tipo de artimañas, y siempre me usaba como excusa para hacerlo. Entre tanto, el amigo de mis padres, más bien de mi madre, venía mucho a visitarnos. Mi padre no estaba nunca, siempre liado con miles de reuniones y viajes, pero ese hombre oscuro, siempre estaba aquí. Un día como tantos otros, mi madre estaba en el saloncito con ese señor, y mi hermana aprovechó para salir diciendo que se acercaba a la tienda porque yo me había empeñado en tomar zumo de manzana, cosa que evidentemente, no era cierta. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había salido. Y mi madre, estaba "demasiado entretenida" para escucharla. Estaba asomada a la ventana del ático cuando lo vi todo. –Volvió a parar, unos segundos más que se me hicieron interminables, pero no quería o no podía decir nada. Interrumpir con mis estúpidas preguntas, no ayudaría a la historia y si dejé a Leroy contar la suya sin sentido, Regina no merecía menos, todo caso, más. - Robin estaba en la acera de enfrente, Zelena salió corriendo a su encuentro. Vi a lo lejos como se acercaba un coche, no iba demasiado rápido, pero ni él vio a Zelena salir de la nada, ni ella lo vio acercase a tiempo para frenar. Un golpe seco y todo mi mundo se derrumbó. – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en sus ojos. No sabía si pedirla que parase, ya era suficiente, ¿no? Pero ella continuó. – Bajé corriendo, gritando y llorando. Cuando mi madre se percató de que algo estaba sucediendo y salió por fin a la calle, Robin se había evaporado, y allí estaba yo, sola, con mi hermana agonizando en mis brazos. Mi madre me la arrancó de cuajo, me miró con odio furibundo y me espetó con toda la rabia acumulada en su alma que todo era culpa mía. Su "amigo" me miró de igual modo, casi como si él también hubiera perdido a alguien importante. Se giró hacia el conductor e intentó agredirle con un bastón que lleva siempre consigo. Le contuvieron, se dio media vuelta y se acerco a mi madre rodeándola con sus brazos. En ese momento, me sentí tan aislada del mundo, tan rota, que sentí mi interior apagarse, como si mi propia madre me estuviera arrancando el corazón.

\- Es... Es... Es terrible Regina, pero fue un accidente y no tuviste nada que ver. No es culpa tuya, nada de esto es culpa tuya. ¿No les dijiste que fue Zelena la que decidió salir, y que tú no le habías pedido nada?

\- Entonces hubiera traicionado a mi hermana, hubiera delatado a Robin.

\- No le conozco y ya odio profundamente a ese cobarde de Robin. Te dejó tirada y sola. Recuérdame que si un día le veo, le dé un puñetazo.

\- No creo que se dé el caso. Volvió a Inglaterra poco después.

\- Pero, ¿y tu padre? ¿Qué pasó, por qué se fue él? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso?

\- Cuando él regresó, mi madre le contó la historia que has oído de sus labios, no la mía. Entonces la conversación, tomó unos derroteros que yo no esperaba en absoluto. Mi padre le preguntó por esas visitas constantes y...

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, era ella, Cora. El rostro de Regina se quedó pálido, rígido y su única expresión era la de pánico. Yo, casi paralizada por el miedo pero empujada por un valor que salió de no sé dónde, me posicioné delante de ella. Cora dio largas zancadas hacia nosotras y estiró el brazo para agarrarme.

\- ¡ NO MADRE, DEJALA! – Regina intentó que no se acercara a mí, pero fracasó y Cora me sujetaba con fuerza el antebrazo.

\- ¡TÚ! ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PARA COLARTE EN MI CASA? – De pronto comprendí el odio del que hablaba Regina reflejado en una mirada.

\- ¡ SUÉLTALA VIEJA LOCA! – Esa voz era la de Ruby, no sé cómo llegó hasta allí, supongo que siguiendo a Cora.

\- ¡HAZLA CASO AHORA MISMO Y SUELTA A LA CHICA! – Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegró muchísimo escuchar la desagradable voz de Leroy, parecía que por fin, se iba a ganar el sueldo.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, bruja! – Y yo lo rematé insultándola.

\- ¡FUERA AHORA MISMO TODOS DE MI CASA ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA!. Y tú rubita, no vuelvas nunca más aquí, o la próxima vez pagarás las consecuencias.

\- No me das miedo, y como hagas daño a Regina juro que... te juro que...

\- Qué juras niñata insignificante, ¡QUÉ!. Largaos ahora mismo. Y tú – esta vez se dirigió a Regina- vas a pagar cara tu osadía.

Leroy me agarró por detrás tirando de mí, yo solo miraba a Regina y estiraba mis brazos para poder llegar a ella, pero Leroy decidió no pasar un segundo más en ese sitio y bajamos los tres, él, Ruby y yo a toda velocidad los tramos de escalera que yo no conocía.

\- ¡REGINA! ¡REGINA! ¡TE JURO QUE VOLVERÉ, TE LO JURO, VOLVERÉ! – Las lágrimas casi no me dejaban ver, solo quería despedirme hasta que pudiera retornar. Pero no pude, no la vi salir de esa habitación, no pude decir todas las locuras que en ese momento se me ocurrieron. Ya no me importaba saber que ella tenía mi libreta, ya volvería a por ella, a por las dos. Apenas veía nada, nada excepto una vieja fotografía que observé de refilón. Cora estaba con alguien, y en ese momento no caí en quién era, solo sabía, que yo a ese hombre le conocía, pero ¿de qué, quién era que tan familiar me resultaba?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya estamos aquí! Bueno, no me regañéis, hago todo lo que puedo por publicar en el menor tiempo posible, pero... la vida a veces decide poner zancadillas, sólo por molestar jajajaj. Pero dejémonos de excusas. Sé que suena repetitivo, pero gracias por todo lo que me decís, es maravilloso y lleno de cariño. Quiero mencionar a todas las que comentáis, incluso a las que se me despistan jajajaja A Rebe/Ruby, a LIZ039, a Fanclere, a Evazqueen, a Merita, Su, Sandy y Piluka75, a Pelanito, a Erpmeis, a Andreja, a SnixRegal, a Gencastrom09, a 15mardy, a Hawaiana, a Diana9915, a Leylay, a Laura Brooks, a Ruah, a Vnat07 , a Lucyft013, a Franchiulla, a UnicornStickers, a AleaRachel ;* . Y por supuesto, gracias a las que la hacen favorita y la siguen, no os olvido, las sombras también sois importantísimas, aunque me encantaría saber qué os parece todo esto. Desde este lado del mundo... gracias y besos mil a todas.**

 **Y para que conste, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la locura de historia, sí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

No recuerdo muy bien el trayecto a casa, recuerdo las recriminaciones de Leroy, la cara de desconcierto de Ruby y poco más. Ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado a mis amigas en el cine, ni me preguntaba en ese momento, por qué se presentó Leroy en el palacete. No me importaba, nada me importaba. Solo pensaba en qué estaría pasando con Regina, o en qué más podía hacerle su madre que no le hubiera hecho ya. Cuando llegamos al garaje de casa, Leroy se giró hacía mí. Me miró con una seriedad que no recordaba y me apuntó con el dedo.

\- Emma, es la última vez que me haces algo así. Si se enteran tus padres, no sólo perderé mi trabajo, a ti te castigarán hasta que cumplas 40 años y te aumentarán de tal modo la vigilancia que no podrás ni respirar. Nunca, jamás vuelvas a hacer esto. ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que te podía haber sucedido? ¿Y si esa loca llega a llamar a la policía? ¿Lo habías pensado? Nooo, tú qué vas a pensar, sólo piensas en ti misma y en tus tonterías. ¡El lío en el que podías haber metido a tus padres!

\- Yo... lo siento Leroy, no lo pensé. Lo siento mucho.

\- Y por qué no te creo. No piensas Emma, funcionas por impulsos y no piensas en las consecuencias. Y encima siempre enredas a alguien para que te siga. No tienes consideración, eres una pequeña egoísta malcriada. Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, y tú Ruby también, será nuestro secreto. Si alguien se entera estamos acabados. Esa maldita loca podía haberte hecho daño. No sé qué te atrae tanto de ese sitio, pero no vas a volver allí jamás.

\- Eso no te lo prometo, no puedo. No sé lo que tardaré o cuándo volveré, pero lo haré. Con o sin vuestra ayuda. Siento todo el lío, pero Regina está sola con esa neurasténica y necesito saber que no la ha hecho nada. No diré nada de lo que ha sucedido, pero no te voy a prometer lo que no voy a cumplir. Así que lo más fácil, es que otro día me acompañes o me ayudes a comprobar que todo está bien.

\- ¿Es que no has entendido nada?, No puedes volver, en el momento que Cora te vea de nuevo, llamará a la policía y todo se irá al garete. No puedes volver te guste o no.

\- Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir, te guste o no. – Nos miramos desafiantes, ni parpadeamos para no perder esa lucha de poder. Hasta que fuimos interrumpidos.

\- Vale, vale... Ha quedado claro, sois un par de cabezotas. Alguna solución habrá ¿no?. – Impresionante, Ruby poniendo paz. Debía ser el día al revés. Pero tenía razón, esa circunstancia no nos llevaba a ningún lado. Algo se podría hacer.

\- Tienes razón, alguna solución habrá y yo la encontraré. – Lo dije seria, firme y sin ningún tipo de duda.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en la chaqueta? La tienes rasgada en el hombro, te has pegado con un gato o qué. – No me acordaba de nuestra subida por el pasillo del infierno. – Mas vale que te la quites o tu madre lo verá nada más entrar por la puerta. O lo que es peor, mi abuelita, tiene un olfato muy desarrollado para los desastres jajajaja. – Gracias a los dioses, mi Ruby mantenía el sentido del humor lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que recuperase parte del mío.

\- Uff, no me acordaba, es verdad. Ya te contaré todo con calma. Ahora subamos.

\- Si subamos, y no mencionéis ni una palabra, la película ha sido genial y todo eso. O mejor, decir que os habéis dormido, porque como pregunten la trama, tendremos un problema. – Y sin que siente precedentes, Leroy volvía a tener razón.

Así que subimos, y nos recibieron como siempre, con cariño, sin demasiadas preguntas. Yo alegué un tremendo cansancio y fui directa a mi habitación. Tenía tantas cosas, tantas imágenes en al cabeza, que estaba a punto de estallar. Necesitaba un momento para mí, recordar cada segundo a su lado, derramar las lágrimas necesarias para soltar la infinita frustración que me invadía. A lo largo de nuestras vidas, acumulamos cientos de batallas perdidas. El día que no quiero ir al colegio, o no quiero comer las verduras, el canal de televisión que prefiero y la consiguiente discusión por el mando a distancia, esa fiesta a la que deseas ir, pero tu mal comportamiento malogró, esa bicicleta soñada en tu cumpleaños que luego resulta ser un práctico juego química, y tantos y tantos fiascos que tornan tu ilusionante sonrisa, en un ceño dolorosamente fruncido. Ninguna de esas derrotas podía siquiera ser comparada a la sensación de impotencia que recorría todo mi ser. Jamás pensé que dolería de este modo, que el deseo y la necesidad de "salvar" a alguien, pudiera llevarse consigo parte de mi alegría. Mi despreocupación intrínseca por el devenir de la vida, nunca me restó un ápice de sueño, de ningún modo el futuro incierto y borroso, causaría efecto en mi presente iluminado por el sol de las infinitas posibilidades. No era una filosofía adquirida, era una forma de ser. Pero lo vivido ese día en el Palacete, transformó los prismas con los que veía el mundo.

No era especialmente tarde, así que intentar conciliar el sueño, iba a ser un acto harto improbable. Supongo que la batería de imágenes, unidas a la inquietud que había tomado posesión de mi serenidad, harían de esa noche, una de las más largas. Ya había pasado por esto, y siempre unido a la que entonces conocía por "Re". Pero ahora, tenía su nombre, Regina. Tenía su sonrisa, la más cara de lograr, dulce y bella. Tenía su mirada, intensa, oscura con pinceladas de luz y penetrante hasta el último rincón del alma. Y tenía su voz, sutilmente grave, hipnotizante y cautivadora. Tan pronto pasaba de una sonrisa al recordar cada pequeño milagro de felicidad que conseguí darle, como sentía agujas en el estómago que lograban crear un mal estar incontrolable.

Debí hacer ruido sin querer al girar y girar en la cama, porque sorpresivamente, la puerta de mi habitación, se abrió.

\- Emma, ¿estás bien cariño? – Mi madre asomó la nariz con mucha cautela. –No he podido evitar escuchar el baile que te traes en la cama, ¿te inquieta algo? ¿Has discutido con tus amigas? – " _Pues no, aún no había llegado ese momento, y mis amigas no causarían tal desazón_ "- Pensé sin gesto alguno.

\- No mamá, es que no me encuentro bien.

\- Deja que vea. – Posó su mano en mi frente. Con el carné de madre, deben incorporarles, termómetro en las manos o los labios, un mapa completo de los rincones de la casa donde se esconden las cosas que no encontramos, un detector de mentiras, un set completo de zapatillas voladoras que al ser lanzadas, tienen la capacidad de doblar esquinas, y un manual de frases lapidarias, del tipo... "Eso está en su sitio", "eso no se hace", " mientras estés bajo mi techo, seguirás mis normal", "ya harás lo que quieras cuando seas mayor", "ahora no lo entiendes, pero ya lo entenderás" y un largo etcétera que seguro que todos guardamos en la memoria. – No parece que tengas fiebre, puede que te haya sentado mal algo de la cena. – " _Si, ya, como si hubiera cenado algo"._ \- ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

\- No mamá, es solo, que no me encuentro bien, nada más. No hace falta que salten las alarmas de emergencia.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo especial? Te noto... no sé, distinta. No hace falta que te lo diga, pero ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos. – Bueno, era un principio, al menos ahora sabía, que si me pillaban y todo se torcía aún mas de lo que estaba, tendría este "As" en la manga.

\- Te lo agradezco mamá, pero no es nada. – Así pues, y con un tierno beso en la frente, (para mí que comprobaba una vez más que no tenía fiebre) salió de mi habitación.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos, un pestañeo, sólo un momento, (o al menos así lo recuerdo) intuí frete a mí una presencia. Algo en esa sensación suscitó temor, temor a abrir los ojos, a descubrir quién estaba allí. Sentía que mi respiración era más pesada, llenar los pulmones era complicado, e hice lo que todos hacemos en estos casos, poner entre esa presencia y yo, esa capa de protección inexpugnable en la que se convierten nuestras sabanas infantiles. Pero mi curiosidad natural, podía más que el miedo. Bajo el lienzo en blanco que componían mis sábanas de algodón, se escondía una niña aterrorizada, sintiendo sin ver, que algo o alguien compartía mi espacio sin permiso alguno. Mis temblorosos dedos agarraron el embozo de mi escudo protector, apreté tanto, que noté el consiguiente entumecimiento. Despacio, muy despacio comencé a bajar la invisible barrera de protección. Sentía el frío en la frente, las cejas y los párpados aún cerrados. Cuando la deslicé a la altura de la nariz, empecé a abrir los ojos con mucha cautela. Posiblemente mi gesto se parecía más a ese momento en el que esperas que algo explote. Supongo que mi madre bajó las persianas hasta sus topes, porque no recordaba que hace un momento estuviese todo tan oscuro. Al fondo, casi como una sombra, había alguien. Su contorno, no me era familiar en absoluto, y tampoco creo que nadie conocido, sé colorar a hurtadillas para quedarse quieto sin mover un músculo. Abrí un poco más los ojos, intentar acomodarme a la oscuridad, empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre. Pestañee un par de veces, fuera lo que fuese, se alzaba como una figura impertérrita ante mi más que evidente pavor.

La razón dictamina, que en esos momentos grites, que grites tan alto como sea posible. Que des la luz y pidas ayuda de inmediato. Pero ese día, yo no atendía a razones. Simplemente miraba a esa sombra inmóvil. Recuperé algo de valor, que no de sentido común, y dejé al descubierto todo el rostro. Nada, no lograba ver bien quién o qué era. No se movía, no hablaba, no daba señales de vida alguna. Y en otro alarde de insensatez, me incorporé un poco, lo justo para recuperar cierta verticalidad. Pero por lo visto, mis pequeños avances no invitaban a esa silueta a imitar mis gestos. El miedo comenzó a tornarse en curiosidad, así que sólo vi una salida a tan absurda situación, y no, no era dar la luz.

\- Ruby, ¿eres tú? – O lo dije muy bajito, o no era ella, porque el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuve. – En serio Rub, no tiene gracia. Quiero estar sola y no entiendo a qué viene esto. –Nuevamente...Nada. Ni siquiera oía ruido fuera de la habitación, ni gente, ni la tele, nada. – Si no tienes nada que decir, más vale que te marches.

\- ¡O qué! ¿Qué harás? ¿Te levantarás y harás que desaparezca? ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer contra mí?

Pude sentir el "puff" que hizo mi escaso valor, justo cuando se esfumó. Esa voz, apenas podía reconocerla, era burlona y tenebrosa, autosuficiente y engreída, dura y cruel. Pero no, no podía ser, no podía estar en mi casa sin que nadie la viera entrar, era imposible. Y aún sabiendo todo eso, un incontrolable estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda hasta establecerse en mi nuca. Por fin realizó un movimiento, sólo uno, y como por arte de magia apareció a los pies de mi cama.

\- ¿Qué pensabas niña? ¿Que aparecerías en nuestras vidas como un caballero blanco a lomos de un corcel y sacarías a mi hija del castillo? ¿De verdad has llegado siquiera a pensarlo? Jajajaja. –Una terrorífica risotada me dejó paralizada. Otro movimiento y ... jaque, la tenía frente a mí, su rostro junto al mío, sus labios a la altura de mi oído. – ¿Crees acaso, que eres una especie de salvadora en pos de la luz? Permíteme que te aclare algo. Jamás llegarás hasta ella, nunca volverás allí. Haré que se olvide de ti, lograré que tu rastro se pierda en el tiempo. No saldrá de esa casa aunque tenga que matarla. Será su prisión, y tú, no merecerás ser ni un recuerdo lejano jajajajaja...jajajajaja – Nuevamente esa risa terrorífica, pero la sola mención de Regina disparó mi adrenalina y con ella el valor que se había quedado bloqueado en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¡ TE MATARÉ, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI LA HACES DAÑO! – Su tenebrosa carcajada sonaba como un eco rebotando por las paredes de la estancia – ¿ME HAS OIDO BIEN? ¡TE MATARÉ AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! –Noté como me agarraba y me decía no sé qué cosas - ¡SUÉLTAME BRUJA!

\- ¡EMMA, EMMA CARIÑO CALMATE! Soy mamá, Emma despierta, vamos Emma, despierta – Abrí los ojos de golpe. Totalmente aturdida, perdida, desorientada, temblando y empapada en sudor. Todo el mundo estaba en mi habitación, asustados y preocupados. – Emma cielo, ya pasó, era una pesadilla, ya está, todo está bien, no pasa nada, aquí no hay nadie, solo nosotros.

\- Mamá, estaba... Estaba aquí.

\- ¿Quién? Aquí no hay nadie.

\- Pero... Yo la vi, estaba allí de pié – Entonces señalé hacia donde había visto la sombra – Pero...¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿El perchero? ¿Te ha asustado un perchero? Jajajaja – Ya estaba tardando en reírse de mí. Ruby siempre desdramatizando y metiendo las narices en todo.

\- ¿Desde cuando tengo un perchero de pié en mi cuarto? –Empezaba a sentirme un tanto ridícula, no entendía nada. Vale que no sabía que alguien había puesto eso allí, pero no era para sufrir un ataque de pánico.

\- Pues desde hoy. Era para ver si eras capaz de colgar algo en algún sitio, el suelo no es lugar para los abrigos. – Ups, la abuelita no se tomaba muy bien el desorden y su iniciativa casi me causa un infarto.-Pero veo que no ha dado los resultados esperados. Te traeré un vaso de leche, te ayudará a dormir.

\- Gracias, pero no me apetece leche.

\- Tu misma. Yo me voy a la cama si no quieres nada.

\- Gracias de verdad, pero no. Buenas noches. – Y la abuelita salió a buen paso y casi ofendida, no solo por rechazar su generosa oferta de un vaso de leche, sino porque su plan de organización de espacios, resultó un fiasco tremendo.

\- Emma, si lo que quieres es que me quede a dormir contigo... solo tienes que pedirlo, pero no montes estas escenas.

\- Eres idiota Rub. Y no, no quiero que te quedes a dormir –Mentira y gorda, si que quería. Había sido tan real, que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche si me quedaba sola. – Pero si te quieres quedar, hazlo.

\- Si Rub, mejor quédate con ella hoy, y cualquier cosa me avisas. ¿Seguro que habéis visto Forrest Gump? Porque cualquiera diría que habéis visto una de terror. – Lo parece, pero mi madre de tonta no tiene un pelo. Y no, no vimos una de terror, simplemente... Viví el terror en primera persona y claramente, me había afectado mucho más de lo que me gustaba admitir.

\- Me quedaré porque me lo pide tu madre – Me sacó la lengua y se metió en mi cama – Muévete un poco, que estás en todo el medio. Y no pienso apagar la luz, no sea que te dé por despertarte a media noche con un hacha o algo así, que hoy estás fatal – Ruby odia dormir con la luz encendida, pero sabía que yo no pediría dejar la luz dada, así que se adelantó y se inventó tan estúpida excusa.

\- Ja y ja, seguro que es por eso. Pero no ronques, que a veces pareces un lobo estepario con sinusitis.

\- Tomate el litio y déjame vivir. – Automáticamente las dos formamos un "L" con los dedos y nos la pusimos en la frente, diciendo a la vez "LOSER" seguido de una risa que necesitaba en ese momento como respirar.

\- Vale chicas, ahora a dormir, mañana podéis levantaros cuando queráis, descansar, ¿vale? ¿Estás mejor cariño? –Volvió a posar su mano en mi frente, me dio un beso más de buenas noches y otro a Rub. Salió de la habitación y Ruby tardó un milisegundo en preguntar.

\- Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? Se te oía gritar que ibas a matar a alguien y no sé qué más sandeces. ¿Qué pasó allí dentro? Porque está claro que te ha dejado trastornada, bueno, más de lo normal jajaja

\- Rub, en serio, estaba aquí, Cora estaba aquí

\- Eso es una chorrada, sabes que no estaba aquí, era el perchero, no te hagas líos.

-¿Y los percheros hablan?

\- En las pesadillas si, te quedaste frita al poco de irse tu madre.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

\- Pues porque me asomé por si estabas despierta, para que me contaras todo lo que pasó allí.

-¿Y ya estaba dormida? No, que va, me dormí mucho más tarde, además, solo fue un pestañeo, no me dio tiempo a dormir.

\- Emma, si hasta te zarandeé jajajaj ni los osos hibernan tan bien jajajaja Bueno, ¿vas a dormir, o me cuentas lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?

\- Uff, veamos. Cuando entré ...

Le relaté cada detalle, cada gesto, cada sentimiento, cada temor y cada sonrisa. Prácticamente nos sorprendió el alba. Pero mi amiga estaba a mi lado, ella siempre estaba a mi lado. Acordamos planear juntas los pasos a seguir, ella sería mi Sancho y yo... El Quijote que se enfrenta a percheros por salvar a su Dulcinea. Pero el sueño pudo más que la imaginación, y nos dejamos acunar por un Morfeo inquieto y deseoso de llevarnos con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Una vez más, y ya van ocho (me parece mentira llevar tanto jajaja) gracias por todo el cariño y los halagos poco merecidos jajaja. Quiero mencionar a todas las que comentáis por estar a mi lado y ayudar con vuestras magnificas ideas, Rebe/Ruby, LIZ039, Fanclere, Evazqueen, Merita, Su, Sandy y Piluka75, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Andreja, SnixRegal, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Leylay, Laura Brooks, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel . Y por supuesto, gracias a las que la hacen favorita y la siguen, no os olvido, cada vez sois más. Desde este lado del mundo... gracias y besos mil a todas.**

 **Y para que conste, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la locura de historia, sí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

No sabría decir qué hora era cuando despertamos. Tampoco es que tuviera la sensación de haber descansado, por tanto, levantarme estaba resultando todo un esfuerzo. Lo bueno fue despertar con Rub a mi lado, sentir su apoyo y su mirada cómplice ayudó a mi cuerpo a incorporarse y sonreír.

\- Buen día, parece que al final si que logramos dormir.

\- Eso parece, sí. Buenos días Rub. ¿Sabemos qué hora es?

\- Pues hora de levantarse, eso fijo. ¡Dios, que hambre tengo!

Y así lo hicimos. Fuimos directas a la cocina. Aún no había mirado la hora, pero, o estábamos muy próximas a la cena de Navidad o aquello de estar bien alimentados, se les estaba yendo de las manos.

\- ¿Estamos celebrando algo y yo no me he enterado? ¿A qué viene tanta comida? – A Ruby le llamo tanto la atención como a mí. – Vale que me he levantado con hambre, pero esto es... demasiado hasta para mí jajajaj

\- Al margen de que sean las dos de la tarde, esta noche tenemos un invitado y estamos preparando todo. Si queréis desayunar, o más bien comer, poneros a aquel lado y no molestéis mucho. – La cocina era el territorio de la abuelita, no le gustaba tener intrusos por sus dominios, y aunque era costumbre ciertas ironías, noté que su tono era casi más de enfado, aunque no entendía que habíamos hecho esa vez.

\- Perdona abu, pero ¿qué hemos roto ahora? – Era como si Rub me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- Nada niña, vosotras poneos por allí y dejarme tranquila. Esta cena tiene que quedar bien. El personaje este es un quisquilloso y no quiero darle el placer de poder criticar nada.

\- ¿Pero de quién estamos hablando? – En ese momento entró mi madre con prisas en la cocina, me miró, sonrió y se puso a ayudar a la abuelita. – Hola mamá, buenos días... Tardes. ¿Va todo bien?

\- OH, sí, sí cariño, buenos días chicas. Es que ha llamado un conocido de papá y viene a cenar esta noche. Nos ha pillado por sorpresa y queremos que todo esté preparado.

\- Pues si que debe ser importante, y por lo visto, no muy amigo, porque parece que os siente mal que venga. – O al menos eso me parecía a mí. Todo el ambiente estaba tenso, nunca nos molestaron las vistas inesperadas, pero esta no parecía traer ningún tipo de alegría en modo de reencuentro, más bien sonaba a compromiso forzado.

\- Bueno, no esperábamos que estuviera en España, y nos ha dejado un tanto contrariados. Es...

\- Hola cielo. – Mi padre abrió la puerta de la cocina y entro como si no hubiera visto a nadie más que a mi madre- Ha llamado, dice que se pasará a las 20.30h en vez de a las 20.00h, que tiene que hacer una visita importante antes, una vieja amiga o no sé qué.

\- Hola papá – Levanté una mano como diciendo "Ehh, estoy aquí", pero él, poco menos que hizo el mismo gesto y se marchó por donde vino. – ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos, nos hemos vuelto casi invisibles o qué?

\- No sé, pero creo que lo mejor es desaparecer un rato. ¿Y si nos vestimos y nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

\- ¿Una vuelta? Pero si vamos a comer de aquí a un rato, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

\- Naaa, una cosita rápida, por aquí cerca, ya sabes... Por ver qué día hace, tampoco hay que ir demasiado lejos.

\- ¡Eres brillante! Tal como están, no se darán ni cuenta que nos hemos ido jajaja.

\- Lo sé, ¡qué harías tú sin mí! – Claramente, todo caballero debe tener su escudero, no sólo para portar su armadura, en este caso, ella tenía la mente más clara que yo, y por tanto, todas sus ideas eran bien recibidas, no importaba demasiado si eran buenas o malas.

\- Pues vamos, no se darán cuenta hasta dentro de mucho. – Con cierto sigilo y un discreto "Nos vamos" que serviría como excusa de que les habíamos avisado, Rub y yo salimos de la cocina rumbo a las habitaciones. Nos vestimos y nos marchamos de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Salimos a hurtadillas, nadie se percató de la huida. Y aquella sensación que nos provocó, nos trajo a la memoria el día que nos escabullimos del colegio. Irónicamente para emprender el camino hacía el lugar al que aquél mismo día nos llevaron nuestros perdidos pasos. Unas risas de triunfo y en pocos minutos estábamos frente al Palacete. Levanté mi vista hacia el mismo rosetón en busca de su figura. Pero había algo distinto, no podía distinguir bien qué era. Levanté mi mano a modo de visera, no sabía si era el sol el que no me dejaba ver, o si realmente había algo que me impedía divisar lo que había cambiado.

\- Con esto lo verás mucho mejor. – Por mi retaguardia aparecieron unos prismáticos. Últimamente no ganaba para sustos. -¿No crees?

\- ¡Leroy! Pero ¿cómo nos has encontrado? Por cierto, que susto me has dado.

\- No os he buscado, os he seguido. Sé que crees que soy un torpe en mi trabajo, pero lo hago bastante mejor de lo que piensas. Y ahora ¿Me podéis decir qué buscamos?

-¿Buscamos? ¿Es que ahora nos vas a ayudar? –Ruby no las tenía todas consigo, no se fiaba del todo de la bocaza de Leroy, ya que acababa contándole todo a mi madre.

\- Pues si, me parece más práctico que espera a que la liéis como ayer. Ya sabes, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Además, vais a necesitar de mis habilidades.

-¿Qué habilidades?

-Rub, vale, para ya. Gracias Leroy, es posible que necesitemos tu ayuda. Tu puedes conseguir material de espionaje y esas cosas, ¿no?

-Bueno, supongo que algo podré obtener, de momento.. Te traigo prismáticos.

-Algo es algo, ya veremos qué es lo que nos puedes aportar. –No era el equipo unido que necesitaba, pero al menos tenía uno. Rub y Leroy no dejarían de discutir, pero ya no estaba sola en esto, ya no.

-A ver... Pero qué... ¿Qué es eso?

-El qué, ¿qué hay en la ventana?

-¡Una madera! ¡Ha tapado la ventana con una madera! ¡SERÁ ZORRA!

-Emma, no digas palabrotas, déjame ver –Leroy me quitó los prismáticos de la mano y se puso a observarlo por sí mismo. – ¡Menuda hija de puta, la ha encerrado de verdad, la ha clausurado la ventana!

-Ehh Leroy, habla bien, no digas groserías jajajaj

-Para Rub, no tiene gracia. La ha encerrado en serio, y todo es por mi culpa. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo la ayudo? ¿Cómo le haré saber que estoy aquí?

-Creo que ya lo sabe –Dijo Leroy tan pronto terminé la frase

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya lo sabe?

-Mira, mira la ventana –Me paso de nuevo los prismáticos.

-Ehhh, ¡HOLA! – Agité mi mano como si un naufrago vislumbrara un barco en la lejanía. Un pañuelo sobresalía por una de las rendijas de la mal tapada ventana. Subía y bajaba como diciéndome "Estoy aquí y te veo". Por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba bien. – Tengo que encontrar la manera de comunicarme con ella.

-Palomas mensajeras, carteles, Morse, Tam Tam, a gritos, señales de humo...

-No ayudas Rub, estás más mona calladita. –A Leroy las intervenciones de Ruby empezaban a saturarle.

-No, espera Leroy, tiene razón.

-¿En qué exactamente? – La cara de Rub era una curiosa combinación de sorpresa y chanza.

-Pues en todo, una mezcla de todo.

-Ay Dios, la perdemos, se le ha ido la cabeza de manera irreversible. Estaba de broma Em. –Ahora si que se estaba preocupando, principalmente, porque no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-No, no, en serio. Leroy, tienes que averiguar que métodos hay para poder hacerle llegar mensajes.

-Helicóptero, por el tejado, con un grupo de asalto de hombres fornidos. – Pero aún sin entender bien por dónde iba, ella hacía sus alocadas aportaciones a la causa.

-¡Buena idea Rub!

-¿Queee? Era coña, broma, guasa, chiste... –Su capacidad para cambiar el gesto, mejoraba a cada minuto.

-Espera, espera, ya sé por dónde vas Em. Un helicóptero teledirigido. Podríamos llegar hasta allí y hacerle llegar los mensajes. – Por el contrario Leroy, captaba cada posibilidad al instante. Lo cierto es que me tenía estupefacta.

-A eso me refería, algún método debe haber, algo que me ayude a poder hablar con ella.

-¿Y un teléfono móvil? –En esa época eran pesados, enormes, apenas tenían cobertura, las baterías duraban poco y era raro que alguien llevase uno. Más aún, pensar que Regina lograse usarlo, teniendo en cuenta que yo dudaba hasta de que tuviera televisión. – Estaba claro, el papel de Ruby es día, era aportar ideas como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Podemos intentarlo. Leroy ¿Crees que uno es esos helicópteros puede trasportar el peso de un teléfono?

-Lo averiguaré, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora deberíamos volver, pasaremos por un Kiosco de periódicos y compraremos cualquier cosa.

-Esto... ¿para qué hay que comprar nada? – Ruby necesitaba una explicación para cada idea de Leroy.

-Pues para tener una coartada de por qué hemos salido justo a la hora de comer, listilla – Quedaba patente que estos dos estarían en guerra constante.

-Ok, tienes razón, así podemos pensar en más métodos para llegar a ella, por si falla alguno. –Así que levanté una vez más la vista con los prismáticos y volví a mover mis brazos en el aire. Esta vez a modo de despedida, pero para que supiese que volvería. Parecía un mimo intentando hacerle comprender. Daba pasos hacia delante, luego me paraba, gesticulaba un poco con las manos, luego retrocedía el camino andado, volvía a mirar hacía arriba y veía moverse el pañuelo, señal inequívoca de que me veía.

-¿Vas a estar así mucho más rato? Porque estoy a punto de comprarme unas palomitas, menudo show estás dando jajajaj

-Calla Rub, y larguémonos de aquí. –Un nuevo adiós con las manos y muy a mi pesar, nos fuimos de allí. De pronto me acordé del día de ayer, y aproveché para preguntar a Leroy por lo sucedido. –Perdona Leroy, ayer...¿Cómo diste con nosotras? Porque ayer si tuviste que buscarnos.

-Ah, pues fue fácil. Me fijé en que las cabezas que sobresalían de las butacas, no se movían, así que me acerqué y vi que no estabais. Pregunté a vuestras amigas y me dijeron que habías ido al baño. Pasado un rato, vi que las butacas aún estaban vacías, les pregunté de nuevo, se miraron unas a otras, y supe que os habías ido. Me pues muy serio y una de ellas dijo que era por amor jajaja en ese momento, supe que estabais en el Palacete.

-¿Pero, lo dedujiste por decir que era por amor? –No entendí como pudo enlazar una cosa con otra.

-Jajajaja, Si Emma. Si te pareces en algo a tu madre, es que por amor haríais cualquier cosa. Llevabas días obsesionada con ese lugar, y no creía que fuera por su belleza. La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera por una mujer, pero cada cual es libre de amar a quien quiera. Y estás en esa edad, en la que el amor se magnifica y se lleva a extremos. Por eso he decidido ayudarte. Nada podrá impedirte llegar a ella, así que lo mínimo que podemos hacer los que te queremos, es apoyarte. Sólo espero que no sufras en el trayecto, o al menos, no demasiado.

-Yo... Esto... Me has dejado... Gracias, sólo se me ocurre eso, gracias de todo corazón, gracias a los dos.

-Al final, no sé si palomitas serán suficiente. También tendré que traer algún pañuelo. – Si Rub no daba un plumazo al drama, se ahogaría en el inmenso mar de sus palabras.

-Jajajaja mira que eres idiota. –Un cariñoso empujoncito hombro con hombro y un guiño a Leroy, selló el acuerdo de colaboración entre esta extraña expedición en pos del amor.

El corto camino a casa se hizo aún más breve entre risas y veras. No me sentía sola, y esa misma sensación tenía que llegar a trasmitírsela a Regina. Sé que ese instante frente a su ventana, le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para esperarme hasta la próxima visita.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos estaban esperando con cara de pocos amigos. Por lo visto, al poco de marcharnos se percataron de nuestra ausencia. Estaban a punto de estallar en cólera cuando mi fiel guarda espaldas se adelantó a nosotras.

-Pido disculpas, las chicas querían comprar no sé qué revista de adolescentes y las acompañé. No creí que nos despistaríamos tanto. Siento si se han asustado.

-No pasa nada Leroy, sabiendo que están contigo, me quedo mucho más tranquila. – A mi madre se le relajó el semblante en cuanto recibió una explicación coherente. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, que en Leroy tenía un aliado importante.

Todo el mundo se calmó lo suficiente como para tener una comida tardía pero tranquila. Ya sólo era cuestión de esperar. Ruby y yo nos retiramos a mi habitación, allí pasamos la tarde elucubrando miles de planes, unos más absurdos que otros, pero todos ellos con un fin único. Hallar el modo de poder decirle a Regina que no tuviera miedo, y que fuese consciente de que de algún modo y en algún momento, yo la sacaría de allí, era desde ese instante, mi misión en la vida. Al menos, a esa edad y con todo por descubrir, crees que en los cuentos de hadas, en los amores eternos y los finales felices. Y no es que el paso de los años destruya todo eso. Es que eres consciente de que todo tiene un tiempo para estar, un tiempo para ser y no siempre es el que nosotros creemos. A pesar de todo, en ese punto de mi vida, ella era mucho más importante que todo lo demás, yo no podía intuir, que la vida es retorcida y que uno no siempre tiene el poder de decidir su destino, al menos en ciertos tramos de nuestra existencia. Uno lleva las riendas de su vida, mientras el caballo no se desboque, y en todo camino hay serpientes agazapadas dispuestas a tirarte de tu montura, y convertir un apacible paseo, en una terrorífica galopada.

La noche llegó y con ella, nuestro ilustre invitado. El señor Gold era un empresario de reconocido prestigio, influyente en términos económicos y por tanto, políticos. Siempre cercano a la monarquía británica y unos tentáculos que alcanzaban casi la totalidad de los estratos que componen la sociedad. No era muy conveniente contrariarle, dicen que es mejor tener cerca a los enemigos y quizás ese fuera el motivo por el que mi familia trataba con él. Sé que mis padres tuvieron algún encontronazo, hasta pensé que fue el causante de que acabásemos en España, cosa que por cierto, agradezco a día de hoy. No sé, es como si hubiese movido los hilos de las marionetas que éramos casi todos para él. Como si conociera el futuro y provocase situaciones que le ayudaran a lograr sus objetivos. De algún modo, parecía jugar con el destino a su antojo, un retorcido plan para unos fines nunca claros.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, pude percibir el nerviosismo en mis padres. Se preguntaban desde que se enteraron de su llegada, a qué venía esta visita, qué planes ocultaba, qué buscaba. Nada era casualidad en Gold, y desde luego, no había una amistad que cuidar como para hacer visitas espontáneas. El ambiente se cargó de pronto. Allí estaba él, su traje negro, a juego con su oscura corbata, casi oculta por una camisa del mismo color, su eterno bastón, con una empuñadura bien labrada y una caña en la que yo, estaba segura que ocultaba una espada. No es que esperase instrucciones de a dónde ir, se coló hasta el salón, como si todo cuanto alcanzara su vista, le perteneciera. A pesar de no ser muy alto, si era altivo, presuntuoso y soberbio. Tomo posesión del sofá de mi padre, que por supuesto no le recriminó nada, y se puso a observarlo todo. Hasta que posó su profundos y vacíos ojos en mi. Una siniestra mirada junto a una ladeada sonrisa, fue suficiente como para sentir frío repentino y provocar una extraña sensación de mareo. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero desde luego, ese hombre me daba miedo, aunque no sé si era él, o todo lo que representaba y provocaba su llegada.

-¿Estás bien?, Te has quedado pálida –Ruby se asustó con razón, el mareo me dejó sin aliento, era una sensación extraña y desagradable.

-Es él Rub, el hombre de la foto. Sabía que le conocía de algo. – Si, era el mismo hombre que vi con Cora en la foto del Palacete. Hacía muchos años que no le veía, y cuando lo hice, fueron apenas unos instantes. ¿Pero qué hacía aquí, ahora, en mi casa?

-¿Crees que él es el padre de Zelena? Lo digo por lo que te contó Regina.

-No lo sé Ruby, pero qué demonios hace aquí. No me gusta como me mira. ¿Será Cora la amiga a la que había dicho que iba a ver?

-Fijo. Yo creo que este tío sabe algo. ¿Habrá venido por que le haya llamado Cora?

-Es mucho suponer, pero desde luego, algo trama.

-Amiga mía, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo, tienes que ir con tus padres.

-¿Tú no vienes? Vamos Rub, no me puedes dejar ahora sola.

-Yo no puedo, ya me lo ha dicho la abuelita. Parece que a veces se te olvida que soy del servicio jajajaj.

-¡No eres del servicio! Eres mi hermana.

-Pero eso lo sabemos tú y yo, pero no ese tipejo. Hay que guardar las formas. Yo estaré aquí mismo, y siempre puedes decir que vas al baño jajaja. No te pongas nerviosa, todo irá bien.

-Pero Rub... Yo... Yo...

-Emma, cariño, ¿puedes venir? – Mi madre me llamó e interrumpió nuestro melodramático momento.

-¡Si, ya voy! –Me giré hacia Ruby- Oye Rub, gracias por ser mi hermana.

-Si si si si ... pero la que se va a comer los langostinos eres tú jajajaja

-Idiota, te quiero tonta de las narices. – Me sacó la lengua y se marchó a su habitación.

Entré en el salón y allí estaba él. Esta vez no tenía dónde esconderme de su mirada, así que decidí enfrentarme a él. Algo buscaba, y yo lo averiguaría esa misma noche, al menos esa era mi intención.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón, perdón y perdón, últimamente es una de las palabras que más utilizo. Mi vida es un caos, problemas aquí y allá, han hecho que me retrasara más de lo normal. He buscado tiempo y me he puesto a escribir. Sólo avisar que se avecinan cambios importantes. Espero que mi tardanza no haya provocado abandonos por el camino. Gracias a todas las que me leéis y me seguís, por supuesto y especialmente, a todas las que me dejáis vuestros geniales comentarios y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Y como ya sabéis quienes sois, no me alargaré más esta vez. Besos mil a todas**

 **Ahh, lo de siempre, que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia... sí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Entré en el salón y allí estaba él. Esta vez no tenía dónde esconderme de su mirada, así que decidí enfrentarme a él. Algo buscaba, y yo lo averiguaría esa misma noche, al menos esa era mi intención.

-Buenas noches Emma, has crecido mucho. ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Aún escribes en esa libreta tuya?

-Buenas noches Señor Gold. ¿Cómo sabe que escribo en una libreta?

-¿No es lo que hacéis todas las adolescentes? ¿Un diario o algo así?. Lo malo es cuando uno lo pierde, supongo que es como perder media vida, ¿no crees Emma?

-Supongo, nunca perdí un diario.

La noche se presentaba interesante, sobre todo ver la cara de cuantos nos rodeaban. No tenían ni idea de qué iba todo eso, pero estaba claro que el Señor Gold no lo dejaría pasar. Tenía la sensación de que sería una de las cenas más largas y tensas de mi vida. Desde luego, no parecía un tema surgido por mero azar, tenía la sospecha de que esa amiga a la que fue a ver, era Cora, y esta conversación, prácticamente me lo confirmaba. Lo que suscitaba dos cuestiones. Una, ¿Tiene Cora mi libreta, se la ha quitado a Regina? Y dos, ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, es que no venía a ver a mis padres? Supongo que antes o después, cada pregunta encontrará su respuesta.

Me zafé de varias preguntas, puse mi mejor cara de niña idiota y procuré salir viva de allí. Oír, ver y callar, esa era mi estrategia esa noche. Pero era inevitable sentir que allí sucedía algo más, que aquella visita no era casual y que por algún motivo, me sentía observada en todo momento por él. Y como sus intentos por mantener una conversación conmigo fueron infructuosos, cambió de objetivo, mis padres.

-Por lo visto os va bien aquí, os habéis adaptado muy bien. A Emma se la ve feliz y a vosotros también. –No sé por qué, pero la cínica sonrisa al final de sus frases, siempre tensaba el ambiente. Era evidente que algo rumiaba, y que más pronto que tarde, nos lo haría saber. –Lastima que se aproximen cambios ¿verdad? Parece que cuando uno se establece, algo trasforma la situación.

-¿Perdón? No sé a qué se refiere Señor Gold. –Mi padre estaba totalmente contrariado, evidentemente, no sabía en absoluto a lo que se refería.

-¿No se lo han dicho? Oh, mis disculpas. Tengo entendido que le espera un futuro prometedor en casa.

-Sigo sin saber a qué se refiere. –Confirmado, mi padre no tenía ni idea sobre lo que hablaba el Señor Gold, mi madre solo alcanzó a dejar caer un poco la mandíbula y yo... Bueno, yo no sabía ni qué pensar, el tenedor se me soltó de la mano y mi único pensamiento fue que no podía irme, no ahora.

-Le reitero mis disculpas, puede que yo esté equivocado. Simplemente escuché algunas cosas, ya sabe, comentarios de pasillo, no le dé mayor importancia. –Y de nuevo esa maliciosa sonrisa al final de cada frase.

-Es probable que esté equivocado. A mi nadie me ha comentado nada acerca de ningún cambio en este momento. Es más, me parecería de lo más inoportuno.

-Claro, claro. No se inquiete, me habré confundido. -No parecía en absoluto estar confundido. Pero si empezábamos a darnos cuenta del motivo real de su presencia.

-¿Ese es el por qué de su inesperada visita? –Mi padre no contuvo la tensión en sus palabras, se puso a la defensiva ipso facto.

-Ohh, no, no, no, discúlpeme si le dio esa impresión. Casualmente estaba en Madrid y una buena amiga me llamó. Por lo visto tiene problemas con alguien que acosa a su hija. Me ha pedio ayuda y he pasado el día con ella. –Y como si le hiciera mucha gracia mi cara, me miró una vez más con su estúpida sonrisa. Y si había pasado el día con ella, ¿Nos habrá visto al otro lado de la calle? –Supongo que hay gente, que no entiende que no es bien recibida.

-Pero eso es terrible, tiene que estar muy asustada. –Mi madre y su compleja comprensión del mundo. Ella sólo pensaba en lo traumático que sería tener un acosador, pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza, que el enemigo estuviera en casa.

-Lo está, por eso la he aconsejado que se lleve a su hija de allí. De momento hemos tomado algunas medidas y pronto volverán a Londres.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién va a Londres? –Solo rezaba interiormente, no podía ser cierto lo que esta escuchando. Se suponía que yo no sabía de qué hablaba ni de quién, pero no era así. Y por aquel entonces, yo no era una gran actriz, mucho menos, una buena mentirosa.

-En principio la hija de mi amiga, aún no ha decidido si la enviará sola o irá con ella. Se plantea un internado o algún sitio donde esté protegida. También es importante que reciba una buena educación y vuelva a codearse con la alta sociedad londinense, hay que empezar a pensar en su futuro.

-Pero...Pero... No puede hacer eso.- Solo le miré un segundo, llena de odio contenido y de tristeza infinita.

-Emma cariño, es una madre asustada, solo hace lo mejor para su hija. –Mi madre no alcanzaba a entender la dimensión de todo eso en mi vida. No podría, porque ni yo misma era consciente de ello.

-Mamá, no me encuentro muy bien ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Claro hija, despídete del Señor Gold

-Buenas noches Señor Gold –Era la última persona a la que quería ver. Claramente, había venido a reírse de nosotros, a demostrar su poder y ha destrozarme la vida. Lo peor, es que sabía que no pararía ahí.

-Buenas noches Emma, y no dejes de escribir, estoy seguro que alguien con tu imaginación, llenará páginas y páginas de divertidas historias. Tengo la sensación de que nos veremos pronto. –De nuevo su rostro dibujó una siniestra sonrisa ladeada, un aire triunfal que no pudo disimular. Pero ganar batallas no garantiza ganar guerras, y yo era y soy difícil de derrotar cuando pongo el corazón en algo.

-Buenas noches cielo. –Mis padres se despidieron al unísono aunque un tanto contrariados, no entendían las palabras del Señor Gold, pero tampoco vieron oportuno hacer más preguntas.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Ruby me estaba esperando. Se había pasado toda la cena detrás de la puerta, y sabía que me derrumbaría nada mas entrar. Me lancé sobre la cama boca abajo, dejé que toda mi rabia, mi tristeza, mis miedos y la impotencia que me estaban ganando la batalla, se vertieran en forma de lágrimas desesperadas, incontenibles y amargas. Su respetuoso silencio me brindo la posibilidad de vaciarme hasta el punto de faltarme el aire. Solo me abrazó, me abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que no quisiera que salieran volando los mil pedazos de mi alma rota. Es difícil comprender cómo se puede sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y como en tan solo 48 horas, todo tu mundo se resquebraja como el cristal contra la piedra. Me costó mucho poder contener el desbordamiento que sufría, fruto de la incomprensión del mundo. Yo no entendía su cruel funcionamiento y él, no entendía el interior del mío. A pesar de tener a mi fiel Ruby, un sentimiento de soledad desgarradora se asió a mi corazón sin tener la menor intención de soltarme. Mi respiración se fue pausando, adquiriendo un ritmo casi tranquilo, con esa especie de hipo que te impide aún hablar con cierta normalidad.

-Se... Se... Se la...llevan Rub... (Sniff)...Y…Y… A lo mejor... Nosotros (Sniff) También nos vamos!

-Tranquila Em, de momento estamos aquí. Algo se nos ocurrirá, ahora cálmate un poco, o se te va a poner un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

-Rub...¿Qué me... qué me... qué me pasa (Sniff)?

-Creo que te has enamorado amiga mía.

-Pero... pero si apenas... apenas la conozco (Sniff)

-No sé mucho de esto, pero por lo menos en las pelis, se ponen así cuando se les rompe el corazón. Y no creo que el conocer mucho o poco a alguien, tenga mucho que ver.

-Pues duele Rub, duele mucho (Sniff), si esto es amar, es una mierda tremenda.

-Jajajajaja, Bueno, creo que si sale bien, es genial y todo jajajaja

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Por lo menos has dejado de moquear jajajaja ya hemos ganado algo.

-Eres imbécil.

-Pero me quieres

-Un poco, aunque no sé ni por qué jajajaja

Y dejamos que el abatimiento que produce un terrible cansancio, nos llevase a la inconsciencia del sueño. Rub no me dejó sola un segundo, era la segunda noche que venía en mi auxilio y velaba mis pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertar fue lento y perezoso. No tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarme al día a día, y mucho menos ir al colegio. Mis amigas eran totalmente inconscientes de todo lo que sucedió una vez salimos del cine. Y yo, no tenía ninguna gana de explicarlo todo. No hubo muchas palabras, Leroy se limitó a sonreír tímidamente a través del retrovisor, Ruby simplemente me tomaba de la mano, y el camino que jamás me supuso un problema, se tornó tedioso y embarrado. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi tristeza, que no me percaté que no estábamos haciendo el camino de rutina. Leroy pensó que un pequeño desvío, no nos haría ningún mal, pero que a mí, me podría serenar un poco. Estaba tan fuera de este cruel mundo, que tampoco caí en que era mucho más temprano de lo normal. De pronto el coche se detuvo, alcé la vista y me percaté de que había parado frente al Palacete. Llevaba todo el camino medio tirada en el asiento, pero la sola visión de aquel lugar hizo que me irguiera apoyando las manos en la ventanilla y buscando con unos prismáticos imaginarios la ventana clausurada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Mi pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia, habíamos venido para que yo no sintiera que había abandonado, aunque en mi interior, esa era exactamente la sensación.

-Hemos pensado, que quizás, si pasábamos por aquí, te alegrarías un poco. Además, he traído algo. –No sé si la visión de aquél lugar podía alegrar a alguien, pero ese "he traído algo" sí que despertó mi curiosidad. –Mira lo que me dejaron ayer. –De una bolsa que llevaba bajo el asiento del copiloto, Leroy sacó un helicóptero teledirigido, mis ojos se abrieron como los de los dibujos japoneses, mi sonrisa retornó a los labios y comencé a aplaudir para poder espantar los fantasmas que me rodearon hasta ese instante.

-LEROY! Eres el mejor! ¿Pero de dónde lo has sacado? Y ¿Cuándo?

-Ayer te vi tan abatida y triste, que quería hacer algo. Un amigo me debía un favor que nunca me cobré, y bueno, este era el momento. Además, tienes una amiga que es capaz de aburrir a las plantas con sus letanías, así que... ¿Por qué no?

-Ruby! Pero cómo se te ocurrió decírselo a Leroy.

-Perdona monina, pero no ha hecho mucha falta, Leroy ya había hablado con su amigo, la única diferencia, es que en vez de quedar otro día, le llamó ayer.- Leroy y Rub se miraron y sonrieron con la sensación de haber logrado parte de su objetivo, que era hacerme sonreír de nuevo.

-Vale, ¿Y cómo se usa esto, hay instrucciones o algo así? – Mi pregunta era pertinente, una cosa es que te lo dejen, y otra bien distinta, es saber utilizarlo. –No sé, ¿No deberíamos practicar antes?

-Déjate de prácticas, sé usarlo perfectamente, soy experto en esto. –A ver, que no es que no me fiase de él, pero acercar un mini helicóptero a una cornisa, acertar en la ranura de una ventana y esperar a que una mano salga y reciba un paquete... En fin, no es la operación mas sencilla del mundo.

-Bueno, bueno, es tu helicóptero. Aunque primero deberíamos asegurarnos que Regina está en esa habitación. –Ruby había hecho una muy buena observación, nada nos garantizaba que estuviese allí. –Además, si esto hace ruido, puede que Cora e incluso Gold, si es que está aquí, lo oigan y nos pillen.

-Me da lo mismo, y si a Leroy le parece bien, nos arriesgamos.

-Emma, solo una cosa, ¿Qué le vas a enviar? –Leroy no pretendía detenerme, pero sí hacerme pensar un poco. Cabía la posibilidad de no poder llegar, perder el helicóptero, o lo que es peor, que nos pillasen y todo se iría al garete.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado. La escribiré una nota.

-¿Y por qué no volvemos mañana? Así lo podemos planificar mejor, escribes todo lo que la quieras contar y nos aseguramos que la llegue. –La idea no me hacía gracia, pero debía reconocer que Leroy tenía razón.

-Está bien, puede que sea lo más acertado. –Aún así, abrí la puerta del coche, descendí, miré fijamente a la ventana y me concentré en un punto concreto. Igual con suerte me veía, igual yo la veía a ella, igual hasta lograba volver ha hablar con ella. Pero después de un rato, no logré ver nada, ni un solo movimiento, y un nuevo nudo se asentó en mi estómago.

-Vamos Em, sube al coche. –Rub me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a entrar en el vehículo.

-No he visto nada Rub, nada de nada. ¿Y si ya se la han llevado?

-No creo, no les ha podido dar tiempo

-Tengo que volver a entrar Rub, tengo que subir a esa habitación.

-No me parece una buena idea, es peligroso y nos jugamos mucho. –Leroy puso algo de juicio en todo este asunto, pero él y yo sabíamos, que sería difícil que cejara en mi empeño.

-Pues dudo que puedas pararme.

-No somos tus enemigos, pero intentamos cuidar de ti, y eso es una locura Em, Leroy tiene razón.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo perder? Si a mí me mandan al otro lado del mundo y a ella a su dichosa isla, dime, ¿Qué pierdo?

-Puede que tú no pierdas nada Emma, pero yo me juego el puesto de trabajo, puede que una denuncia y quién sabe qué más. –Esta vez se percibía nerviosismo en Leroy, le daba miedo que mi locura transitoria, arrastrase a más gente, empezando por él.

-No si tú no lo sabes, si tú vienes a salvarme si hago algo malo. Si tú no sabes lo que estoy haciendo, no pueden responsabilizarte.

-Emma, mi trabajo es saberlo

-Leroy, mi trabajo es que no lo sepas, y yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

-Las cosas no funcionan así Emma. –Él continuaba rebatiendo cada palabra, y yo sabía que tenía razón, pero para mí, no era importante.

-Pues van a tener que funcionar así, porque pienso hacerlo y nadie me va a frenar. Y ahora, vamos a clase, me espera un día muy largo.

Un nuevo silencio invadió el habitáculo. Ellos sabían que lo haría, yo sabía que lo haría, y lo que es más importante, todos teníamos muy claro, que lo haría muy pronto. Así pues, y sin mucho más que añadir, llegamos al colegio. Mis amigas estaban en la puerta, esperando con cara de culpabilidad. Apenas alcanzaron a abrir levemente la boca, cuando la palma de mi mano las frenó en seco, sin decir una palabra entré y subí sin dar ningún tipo de opción.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ruby? ¿Tan enfadada está? –Sandy no pensaba que lo hubieran hecho tan mal, o por lo menos, no creía que me enfadaría tanto.

-No chicas, es más que eso, no ha tenido un buen fin de semana, apenas ha dormido y no creo que tenga ganas de hablar mucho. No es por vosotras, pero igual os lleváis la que no es vuestra, así que mejor, cremalleras labiales cerradas. –Todas asintieron y la siguieron cuan procesionarias.

Tenía la sensación de que los minutos tenían unos doscientos segundos, porque no era normal lo largo que se me estaba haciendo. Una tras otra, las horas iban dejándose caer del reloj, un reloj que ese día sonaba el doble de fuerte de lo normal. Su tic tac me crispaba los nervios, y a pesar de oírlo, no parecía arrastrar con él el tiempo. Por primera vez en mi vida, hasta se me hizo largo el descanso, casi deseaba más estar en clase, al menos allí alguien hablaba, era como escuchar la radio, esa voz de fondo que acompaña y que solo haces caso a ratos.

Por fin dieron las cinco de la tarde. Salí de allí sin grandes despedidas y le pedí a Leroy que nos llevara a casa directamente. Ni Rub ni él lo entendían, pensaban que me gustaría volver a pasar por el Palacete, pero no, no quería que ellos me acompañasen. Esa era mi guerra y yo me arriesgaría sola. Lo había decidido, esa misma noche me colaría de nuevo por esa ventana y atravesaría de nuevo aquel pasillo infecto hasta llegar a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya estoy aquí, sorpresa! Bueno, tengo la costumbre de compensar a los que demuestran paciencia, y vosotras queridas, la habéis demostrado de sobra. Este es un capítulo mucho más largo de lo normal y un punto de inflexión muy importante en la historia. Espero y deseo que os guste porque he puesto mucho de mí en él. Esta vez quiero hacer alguna mención muy especial. Las primeras, a Sandy y a Merlita, por estar a mi lado en momentos duros como los que atravesamos, a Laura Brooks y a Fanclere, porque nos vemos la semana que viene jajajaja. A Invento Chino, porque me haces los días muy fáciles con tu presencia y a Rebe/Ruby, simplemente por existir. LIZ039, Evazqueen, Su, Piluka75, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Andreja, SnixRegal, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Leylay, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel y a un par de anónimas que siempre están, me encantaría saber quienes sois, y una cosa, espero no defraudar a nadie jajaja. Y por supuesto, gracias a las que la hacen favorita y la siguen, no os olvido, gracias y besos mil a todas.**

 **Y aunque los sienta muy míos, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia, sí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Llegamos a casa, hicimos las tareas, cenamos y muy cortésmente nos despedimos. Llegué a mi habitación y comencé a preparar todas las cosas que llevaría esa noche conmigo. Una linterna, ropa oscura, y una carta, una carta en la que decirle a Regina todo lo que sentía. Podía llegar a ser una idea suicida, porque podía ser que ella, no sintiera lo mismo, que se enfadara, que no quisiera saber más de mí, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Así pues, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en mi escritorio e intentar redactar la carta más difícil a la que me había enfrentado jamás. Tener mil cosas que decir y enfrentarte a una hoja en blanco, es siempre una tarea difícil. Comprobé mi pluma, apunté al papel y... Volví a levantarla. Era extraño no poder acometer tan simple tarea. Me levantaba de la silla, me tocaba la cabeza, miraba por la ventana, paseaba. De haber sido fumadora, me hubiera fumado una cajetilla entera en busca de la esquiva inspiración. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero en ese momento, no sabía cómo.

 _"Estimada Regina:..."_

Nada, ninguna fórmula para comenzar me parecía lo suficientemente buena. Caían los folios uno tras otro con dos o tres palabras como mucho.

 _"Hola Regina: ..."_

 _"Buenas noches Regina:..."_

Qué forma utilizar, qué palabras y qué verbos conjugar. Mi paciencia y mi tiempo empezaban a escasear, tenía que escribir algo, tenía que centrarme y redactar esa carta. Decidí parar un momento, colocar mis ideas con cierto orden y respirar profundamente. Entonces, y sólo entonces, sucedió.

 _"Mi querida Regina:_

 _No sé si estas son las palabras que esperabas leer. No soy una experta en esto, nunca he escrito a nadie más allá de una postal o cartas a amigas en la distancia. Pero esta no es una de ellas, esta es de las que se escriben muy rara vez y que las dicta el corazón._

 _Desde el primer instante en que te intuí como una silueta en una ventana, algo me arrastró hasta ti. Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron por primera vez con los tuyos, supe que tendría una misión en la vida, y no es otra que hacerte feliz. Nunca en mi vida me había planteado que una mujer me pudiera causar tales sensaciones, pero debo rendirme a la evidencia y comprender que no puedo luchar contra mí misma. Mi miedo reside en el hecho de ignorar lo que tú puedes sentir o lo que mi presencia pueda provocarte. Lo que sí sé, es que he sentido algo que no puedo explicar bien, que no poder verte me produce dolor, que mi apetito es menor y que una terrible impotencia me invade al sentirme tan pequeña contra el mundo. Tengo la sensación de que el destino nos quiere separar, que no quiere que seamos amigas, o lo que en un futuro podríamos ser. Puede que me equivoque en todo, y yo solo haya sido una sorprendente distracción y que para ti no tenga la menor importancia, pero para mí es otra cosa. Quiero que sepas, que aunque me tenga que ir, o tú tengas que marcharte, eres tan importante para mí, que te buscaré y te encontraré. No sé el tiempo que eso me llevará, no sé los kilómetros que tendré que recorrer o cuanto debo crecer para poder rescatarte de tu encierro, pero lo haré, lo haré si tu quieres que lo haga._

 _Hoy me he escapado de uno de los sitios más vigilados de este país y arrastrado por un pasillo peligroso, solo para poder darte esto (espero conseguirlo) Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Necesitaba verte una vez más, abrazarte si es posible y hacerte esta promesa mirándote a los ojos, NO TE ABANDONARÉ, NO ME RENDIRÉ Y SIEMPRE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN, EN MI ALMA Y EN MI MENTE, SIEMPRE. Regina, espero no haberte incomodado, no haberme confundido del todo, no hacer el ridículo y haber interpretado bien tus miradas, y las pocas palabras que nos hemos cruzado. Pero si sólo fui una distracción, un juego o una novedad que se pasa con el tiempo... Bueno, supongo que eso nunca lo sabré si no me respondes, así que guardaré cada imagen en mi cabeza como el álbum de recuerdos más agridulce de mi existencia. No he conocido jamás a nadie como tú, así que si no soy nada, puede que prefiera no saberlo._

 _Si al final las circunstancias nos separan, esta es la dirección de la Embajada donde trabaja mi padre, y aunque no sé durante cuanto tiempo, me harán llegar las cartas esté dónde esté, C/ Serrano 75 –28006 Madrid. Espero recibir algún día noticias tuyas, saber dónde estás y así poder ir a buscarte._

 _No me olvides, porque yo no te olvidaré jamás, eres mucho más importante de lo que puedes imaginar, mi vida ha cambiado desde el primer segundo en que te vi._

 _Con todo el cariño del que soy capaz y puedo expresar._

 _Emma Swan"_

Releí la carta unas cinco o seis veces, todo me parecía mal, todo me parecía poco, todo me parecía pobre y sin sentido. Pero qué demonios, una vez más me repetí que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, porque de algún modo, ya la estaba perdiendo. Así que la doblé con esmero y cariño, ese papel contenía la confesión más valiente que había hecho nunca a nadie. La introduje en uno de los sobres que tenía guardados para cartas especiales, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nunca los había usado, lo que concedía a esta carta el rango de "la primera carta especial". La guardé en mi mochila. Nuevo repaso de la breve lista de imprescindibles.

1\. Ropa negra (Para no ser vista)

2\. Linterna (Para ver)

3\. Agua (Nunca se sabe)

4\. Galletas (A saber cuanto tendía que estar en esa pared)

5\. Carta (Lo más importante de la misión)

6\. ...

La misión, ¿debería ponerle un nombre? Ciertamente, no hay misión que se precie sin un buen nombre, pero tampoco sabía qué palabra definiría esta total majadería. Como aún se oían ruidos por la casa, decidí que no era momento de salir, por tanto, invertí mi tiempo en pensar un buen nombre. Cuando tengo que buscar ideas algo más delirantes de lo normal, juego con mi mente a enlazar sin sentidos hasta tejer una buena alfombra de ideas, que aunque parezca absurdo, bien unidas, acaban conformando un lindo tapiz.

Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar, todo empezó como empiezan las grandes ideas, con un simple... "Veamos, mmmmmm, a ver... Regina, Regina Coeli, o lo que es lo mismo, Reina del cielo, al menos del mío. Es decir, viene del latín. Vale, Reina, en inglés, Queen, my Queen, osea, la reina y yo, yo soy Swan, Swan y la reina, esto es, Swan and The Queen, en otras palabras... YA LO TENGO! Será la operación SWANQUEEN! Dios, que buena soy cuando me pongo"

Contado así, da la sensación de que me llevó poco tiempo, pero puedo asegurar que tarde un buen rato en tejer todo esto. El caso es que para cuando terminé mi tapiz, ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno en la casa. Era el momento, ponía en marcha "La Operación SwanQueen".

El plan era sencillo, entrar, subir, entregar la carta y salir sigilosamente. No era lo más sofisticado del mundo, no llevaba visión nocturna, ni equipos de apoyo, ni plan de contingencia. Solo mi mochila, mis ganas, mi miedo, mis sueños, mis pesadillas, mi valor, mi cobardía, mi desbocado corazón, mi descerebrado cerebro y sobre todas las cosas, mi carta y mi amor del bueno. Puede parecer ligero, pero pesaba, pesaba el sueño, el temor, el recelo, pesaba el desasosiego. Hice acopio de todo ello, saqué las fuerzas que en ocasiones parecen abandonarnos, y en mi mente solo una palabra, una palabra que sería mantra para el resto de mi vida "SwanQueen".

Me posicioné frente a la puerta de mi habitación, inspiré profundamente para llenar mis pulmones de aire y mi mente de valentía. Sujeté el pomo de la puerta, lo giré despacio, muy despacio, no podía permitirme ningún fallo, ningún ruido. Solo abrí un par de centímetros la puerta. Nada, ni luz, ni movimiento, nada, era el momento de avanzar. Unos pasos, penúltimo obstáculo, la puerta trasera, ella me conduciría a la salida de servicio. Conocía los rincones, conocía las salidas. _"Vamos Emma, por la operación SwanQueen"_ Me repetía una y otra vez. Última puerta, último giro de pomo, últimos metros. _"Para Emma por Dios, un guardia"_ , me hablaba a mi misma para no sentir esa soledad que me abrumaba. _"No respires, no te muevas, si nos pillan... a la mierda la operación sin haber salido siquiera de aquí"_. Pasó cerca, pero pasó. Podía continuar, allí estaba, la salida, la calle Serrano, primera parte de la "Operación SwanQueen", completada.

Madrid es una ciudad grande y viva, siempre hay gente pisando sus suelos, pero esa noche, ese lunes, parecía desierto. En ningún momento me paré a pensar si habría alguien a quien llamase la atención una jovenzuela paseando de noche, sola y a paso ligero. Pero pronto comprendí, que en las urbes casi nadie mira a nadie, por no ofender, por no molestar o por individualismo puro. Así que alguien vestido de negro, con una capucha ceñida hasta las cejas, y que no levantaba la vista, por lo visto, no era algo que llamase la atención, más aún, si no había a quién llamársela. Llegué sin mayores problemas al muro posterior del Palacete. Esta vez no paré frete a él, no quería arriesgarme a ser vista por quién no debía. Una nueva y profunda inspiración. Mis manos se aferraron al muro, _"No lo pienses Em, o no lo harás nunca"_ , mi autoconvencimiento flojeaba de vez en cuando, mi autoestima me empujaba, _"Tu puedes Em, vamos, hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no te quedes en el intento"_ , _"Si, voy, no hay nada más que pensar, he llegado hasta aquí, que salga el sol por donde quiera"_. Salté, me quedé quieta un segundo, agachada, esperando alguna reacción a mi alrededor, por fortuna y como es costumbre en ese lugar, no se movió ni el viento. A punto estuve de encender mi linterna, pero de pronto caí, ¿No sería demasiada luz? Puede, mejor intentar avanzar así, poco a poco, paso a paso, por el momento, la luna llena sería mi faro. Había recorrido ese espacio tantas veces en mi cabeza, que casi no necesitaba mirar. Llegué al árbol, ese majestuoso manzano. Sus letras marcadas en el tronco "R" y "Z", Regina y Zelena, y una de las historias más tristes del mundo. Mi mano en él, una inconsciente despedida. Giré medio cuerpo, la ventana, ¿estaría abierta? Pronto lo averiguaría. Unos pasos, apenas tres o cuatro y me encontraba frente a ella, agazapada, para no ser vista si alguien miraba hacia el exterior. Me fui levantando lentamente, mis ojos llegaron al borde del cristal. No había luz, ni movimiento alguno, pero ya no me sorprendía, ni me asustaba. Como la primera vez, mi dedo índice se posó levemente sobre la madera, uno, dos, tres empujoncitos y la hoja se empezó a abrir. Desde luego no era el lugar más seguro del mundo, eso, o que cuentan con que nadie se atrevería jamás a traspasar esos muros. La ventana se abrió, un ligero chirrido, apenas audible, pero hizo parar mis movimientos. No hay problema, si yo apenas lo había oído, era imposible que nadie más lo escuchase. Como un ninja me colé dentro, era tal mi nivel de adrenalina, que no necesité ayuda, ni saltos, ni empuje, simplemente, me deslicé. Ya estaba dentro, comencé a transpirar, el sudor perlaba mi frente, pero no era el momento de quitarme la capucha. Recordé el ruido del suelo al pisar sobre él, así pues, decidí arrastrarme hasta llegar al borde de la falsa puerta. _"Mierda, ¿dónde está el pomo, el tirador, el chisme, la manivela, lo que acciona esto? ¿Cómo leches lo abrió Regina?, Houston, tenemos un problema"_ , pero evidentemente, yo no tenía ninguna estación de apoyo, nadie a quién revelar mis peores temores, ¿abortar misión? Ni de coña, ni en broma, nunca, solo tenía que pensar, y buscar con calma, calma, calma y mis dedos comenzaron a palpar los marcos, los burletes, las hendiduras de la vieja y sucia madera. De pronto un "clic" y una parte estrecha de la pared, se hundió. _"¡Bingo!"_ Casi la lío, a punto estuve de gritarlo, pero como un milagro, me contuve. Solo rezaba para que no sonase, no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho, pero a saber. Por tanto, mi índice salió a pasear de nuevo, la punta de mi lengua se dirigió a la comisura de mis labios, y la estampa de ridícula concentración me vino a la mente como un flash, _"¿Por qué siempre saco la lengua cuando hago algo que requiera una mínima concentración? Si Rub estuviera aquí, ya se estaba riendo de mí"_ Me faltaba Rub, mi Sancho fiel en esta Quijotada mía. No sonó, ni un poco _"puede que Regina la mantenga así para que nadie la oiga subir ni bajar, si, seguramente sea eso"._

Y ante mí, de nuevo las puertas del infierno. No sabía si sentirme Ícaro y saber que mis alas se derretirían nada más llegar al sol, o el Ave Fénix que saldrá indemne aunque muera a causa del fuego. El caso es que si en el infierno hay llamas, yo me dirigía hacia ellas sin traje ignifugo, ni extintores.

Se abría frente a mí, la oscuridad total, no podía usar la linterna, un peso en mi mochila que podía haber evitado. No importaba lo mucho que abriese los ojos, no lograba ver nada. Daba igual, decidí guiarme por los insititos. Pegué mi espalada a la pared, notaba sus arañazos como garras intentando detener mis avances. Poco importaba si me desgarraba la ropa, había llegado hasta allí, ya nada me detendría. Progresaba muy lentamente, ya puestos, la prisa era mi peor aliado. Tenía que evitar a toda costa los crujidos de la madera. De pronto algo me frenó en seco, alguien me había cogido de la chaqueta _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder, joder, que me suelte de una vez. No mires Emma, no mires... joder, joder"_ ¿Mirar? ¿A qué? No se veía nada, pero notaba como tiraba de mi chaqueta, ¿qué podía hacer, qué salida tenía? _"Pero seré idiota, ¿Qué leches hago aquí?, Creo que me han vuelto locas los puñeteros cuentos de mi madre, qué amor verdadero ni que leches, debería salir corriendo de aquí"_ Mi aguerrida pose se esfumó en menos que canta un gallo, sólo un pequeño tropiezo y me volví de cera, pero yo no quería ser Ícaro, todo caso Fénix. Hasta ahora me había funcionado bien, así que repetí una nueva inspiración. _"Para Emma, palpa y observa qué te está frenando, que eres una cobarde de libro"_ Y así lo hice, era tan simple como una de las maderas perfectamente enganchada a mi chaqueta. Lógico, si uno se restriega por una pared llena de salientes y tablas afiladas, lo normal es que pague algún peaje. Recompuesto mi ego lastimado ante tan patética reacción, retomé el camino hasta detenerme, la pared llegó a su fin. Había llegado a mi destino, fase dos de la "Operación SwanQueen", completada.

Una vez más, saqué la llave que abría todas las puertas, mi consabido dedo índice, y para mi sorpresa, no encontré ninguna oposición, se abrió delicadamente. Daba la impresión de que la hubieran dejado abierta, como si me esperasen. Pero no me pare mucho a pensar en ello, simplemente me alegré de no tener que ponerme a buscar interruptores, ni resortes. Al otro lado había cierta claridad, lo achaqué a la hermosa luna llena que pendía en el cielo, o quizás, a que cualquier ápice de luz era celebrada por mis ojos. En realidad, no era lo uno ni lo otro, la ventana clausurada no permitía a la luna dar la luz suficiente como para iluminar una estancia, y lo que mi vista percibió, era una pequeña vela encendida en un rincón de la habitación. Sobre el lecho, una figura descansaba ajena a mi osada intrusión. Cuando salí de mi agujero infernal, tropecé levemente, y al sujetarme, no puede evitar que el desvencijado suelo crujiese, con ese chirrido incómodo que delató mi presencia. La serena silueta se incorporó, _"Oh Dios mío, que sea Regina, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ Yo tenía las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados, mientras mentalmente repetía mi oración espontánea.

-¿Emma? –Esa voz, era inconfundible, era ella, no tenía ninguna duda. –Has venido, lo sabía, sabía que vendrías.

-¡Regina! –Contuvimos la alegría que nos embargaba. No podíamos dar saltos, ni celebrar el encuentro, pero se notaba a la legua la sensación de felicidad que sentíamos. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, yo me puse en pié. Fue inevitable el abrazo en el que nos fundimos, de esos que te reconfortan, de los que duran lo suficiente como para sentir un millón de cosas, los que dicen sin decir nada todo lo que necesitas oír, esos que te sostienen y de revitalizan. –Pues claro que he venido ¿acaso lo dudabas?

-No ha debido de ser nada fácil. No sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí, pero ¿por qué te has arriesgado tanto?

-Por qué no, por quién.

-¿Por mí?, No merece la pena. –Un halo de tristeza la invadió por un instante.

-Pues claro que merece la pena. No sé cuanto tiempo tenemos, pero quería darte esto. –Abrí despacio mi mochila, saqué el agua, la linterna, las galletas, y al fondo, la carta. –Toma, léela cuando me marche, guárdala o tirala, pero es lo que pienso y lo que siento, yo solo... Solo quería que lo supieras pase lo que pase.

-¿También me traes una linterna, galletas y agua? De momento me alimentan y me hidratan, y mira, tengo una vela.

-... Esto... –Me quedé en blanco, porque no esperaba una broma suya, y menos en ese momento.

-Es broma jajaja. Emma, en serio, no sé que hace que vuelvas aquí una y otra vez, yo acepto mi destino, no sé dónde terminaré, pero si sé una cosa, tú siempre serás alguien especial y diferente en mi vida.

-¿Tan especial como tu primera bicicleta, la que no olvidas pero que pronto tienes muchas más, mejores y más veloces? ¿O tan especial como esa canción que siempre recuerdas y que cuando suena, no puedes evitar sonreír?

-Nunca tuve una bicicleta, ni escucho mucha música, pero tan especial como la persona que tiene la capacidad de marcar un punto de inflexión en tu existencia. Eres mi amiga, mi única amiga.

-Ya, soy única porque no hay nadie más. –Ahora la decepción se instaló en mi rostro, tenía la sensación de haberlo mal interpretado todo, de no entender que era única, no por mi exuberancia, sino porque era, literalmente, la única.

-No Emma, no sé si tendré muchos o pocos amigos en un futuro, pero siempre serás la persona que me hizo sonreír, la que se paró frente a mi ventana y subió la vista por encima de la primera planta. –Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y levantó mi rostro. –Mírame, nunca olvidaré tu mirada, nunca.

-Ni a la loca que te hacía señales al otro lado de la calle y a la que tú saludabas con un pañuelo. –De pronto me soltó.

-¿Un pañuelo? ¿De qué hablas Emma? Yo nunca he agitado un pañuelo por la ventana. –Me soltó de repente, se distanció de mí, estuve tan cerca de sus labios, y sentí tanto frío en ese momento.

-¿Entonces...quién...? ¿Regina, tienes mi libreta?

-Lo siento Emma, desapareció el mismo día que te sacaron de aquí. Supongo que mi madre o...

-Gold, ha sido esa serpiente.

-¿Conoces a Gold? Emma, ¿De qué le conoces? –Todo comenzó a cambiar.

-Estuvo ayer cenando en mi casa, quiere mandarnos lejos, a nosotros y a ti. Lo sabe, sabe quién soy, sabe que he venido.

-Emma, escúchame, ¿desde cuando le conoces?

-Mis padres le conocen hace tiempo, le conocimos en Londres, y él fue el responsable de que acabásemos en España. Supongo que creía que nos estaba fastidiando, pero mira, gracias a él te conocí.

-Emma, con él nada es casual, todo está planeado y parece saber lo que hacemos todos en todo momento. Si nos hemos conocido, es porque de algún modo, así lo quiere él.

-Pero para qué, ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

-Para que sepa lo que jamás tendré, y para que tú sepas lo que es perder.

-Pero eso es cruel y mezquino. Nadie es tan malvado ¿verdad?

-Si Emma, si lo es. Quiere quitármelo todo, él y mi madre. Siempre pagaré lo de Zelena aunque no sea mi culpa.

-Era su hija ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo han dicho en voz alta, pero si, creo que sí.

-Regina, ven conmigo, escapa de aquí. Nos marcharemos lejos, muy lejos, estoy segura de que alguien nos ayudará. En la embajada no pueden ir a por ti. Aquí solo encontrarás dolor.

-No puedo Emma, no puedo. Vete ahora, antes de que te pillen, vete. –Su expresión se transformaba, era dura, se iba enfriando poco a poco.

-Pero Regina, yo solo quiero...

-¿Salvarme? De qué, no necesito tu ayuda, sé cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho.

-Regina, no lo entiendo, ¿qué he hecho? –No reconocía sus gestos, sus labios apretados, su ceja alzada, una soberbia que no conocía. Mi reina se transformaba frente a mí y mi confusión aumentaba.

-No hay nada que entender, todo esto ha sido un error, un terrible error. Si lo pienso fríamente, no me aportas nada, ni como conocida, ni como amiga, todo caso, me has traído problemas y me los buscarás siempre. No te necesito, ni necesito de tu lástima. Será mejor que te marches, ya, ahora mismo.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? No entiendo nada Regina, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué ha pasado, qué he dicho o hecho que tan imperdonable te parece? –Notaba como se derrumbaba mi interior, un ligero mareo, y una terrible sensación de haberme equivocado en todo. Me sentía ridícula, dolida, dañada, utilizada como mera distracción.

-Márchate, mi madre tiene razón, el amor es debilidad, y no puedo permitirme debilidad alguna. Gold y ella tienen muchos planes para mí, algún día seré alguien poderoso, y no necesito a gente como tú. Fue divertido mientras duró. –Levantó la mano, extendió el dedo y me indicó la salida. –No hace falta que te arrastres, estoy sola, supongo que mi madre y Gold ya imaginaban que vendrías y que yo me daría cuenta de que no pintas nada aquí. Puedes salir por la puerta y no volver jamás.

-No puede ser cierto, no puede... –Mi cabeza era un tiovivo, hasta el punto de no sentir las piernas, ni los brazos. Recogí mis cosas, las guardé en la mochila. Todo menos la carta, ya no estaba a la vista y lo cierto es que ni siquiera pensé en ella. –Está bien, no quiero estar donde no soy bien recibida, pero que sepas una cosa, pierdes tú. –Mi Regina Coeli, se transformo en una Evil Queen innecesariamente cruel.

No hubo palabras, solo me giré una vez más, todo me parecía surrealista, absurdo y fuera de toda lógica. Al girarme percibí un pequeño detalle que casi me detiene, sus ojos. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la vela, pero yo ya no sabía si había algún tipo de dolor, o era ira, rabia u odio. Ya no me importaba. Salí de allí, abatida, desconsolada y sobre todo, contrariada. No entendía como en un solo minuto, una frase equivocada o malinterpretada, una palabra mal dicha o un gesto sin aparente importancia, podían arrastrar toda la magia de un plumazo. Como si nunca hubiera sido importante, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño tornado pesadilla. No sé qué hora era, no sé cómo logre colarme en casa sin ningún impedimento. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Ya no buscaba explicación alguna, simplemente quería meterme en la cama y no salir de allí jamás.

A la mañana siguiente el mundo giraba igual que siempre. El tiempo no se paró, el despertador sonó, Ruby vino a buscarme y se fijó en mi demacrado rostro, en los arañazos y en los signos evidentes de haber llorado por alguien que en ese momento pensé, que ya no merecía más desvelos.

-Emma, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? No me lo digas, ayer te escapaste. –Mi silencio fue la mejor de mis respuestas. –No quieres hablar, ¿tan malo fue?

-Peor Rub, mucho peor. No quiero volver a oír hablar de ella, no quiero pasar más por el Palacete. Es más, estoy deseando largarme de este país.

-Pero Em, ¿no me lo vas a contar? –Ruby estaba realmente preocupada, vio como me encerraba en una cocha de la que tardaría años en salir.

-No, no quiero hablar de ello, porque no sabría ni como explicarlo. Solo sé, que la vida es una mierda, que a veces crees que alguien es especial y no es más que un vulgar trilero timador. Que la belleza es un cascarón que acabará por caerse y que los monstruos saben camuflarse muy bien en ellos. Hay gente que debe creer que el mundo es su patio de recreo y los demás, simples juguetes que pueden romper a placer.

-Wow Em, si que estás dolida. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que algo no estás viendo, nadie cambia así de un instante a otro. O realmente es un monstruo, o te ha echado de su lado por algún buen motivo, porque está muy claro que estás así porque te ha echado, ¿no?

-Me importa una mierda, no tenía derecho a decir todo lo que dijo. Se acabó, esto ya no hay quien lo arregle. No quiero saber nada más. –Me levanté, me vestí y me dirigí a la puerta, solo quería escapar de la Santa Inquisición.

-Ya ya, nunca digas nunca amiga mía. Supongo que algún día sabrás toda la verdad. Y quizás, solo quizás, estés equivocada y juzgando erróneamente.

-Si claro, quizás, ya, fijo.

A partir de esa noche, de ese día, comprendí dos cosas. Una, que los cuentos de hadas no existen. Dos, que el ser humano tiende a ser más cruel con quienes más quiere. Puede que sea porque creen que todo les será perdonado, o por puro instinto de protección. El caso es que este cuento adolescente no encontró su final feliz. Que no hubo salvación, ni rescate, ni heroicidades más allá de las que podemos encontrar tras nuestras pequeñas victorias diarias.

Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

¿Qué, no os parece bien, no os ha gustado, no es el cuento que esperabais leer? No es que me sorprenda, a mí tampoco. Pero quería que entendieseis una cosa, la importancia del pasado, de los recuerdos y del modo en el que vemos el mundo en diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas. La terrible importancia que le damos a ciertas cosas y lo que nos define en la edad adulta. Ahora ya sabéis qué paso en mi adolescencia, de este modo, podréis entender todo lo que pasó a continuación. Para comprender una historia en toda su dimensión, siempre debemos saber, de dónde viene, dónde está y a dónde quiere llegar. ¿Continuamos con nuestra... Perdón, la historia?

Os preguntareis qué paso después de aquello. Huelga decir, que nunca volví a pisar el Palacete, es más, lo evitaba a toda costa. El curso terminó, y al final, Gold se salió con la suya. Volvimos a casa y mi padre fue presentado a Gobernador. Nos establecimos de nuevo y recuperamos cierta normalidad. Nunca supe qué fue de Regina, nunca recibí noticias suyas, y poco a poco se fue desdibujando en mi memoria. Continúe mis días y mis años recordando de vez en cuando, las estupideces que uno puede cometer por amor, y la falta total de perspectiva de la que hacía gala. Ruby decidió volver a España unos años más tarde, después de acabar los estudios y demás menesteres. Yo viajaba mucho, pero nunca allí, hasta que un día...

-¿Hola? –Respondí al teléfono sin fijarme en la pantalla.

-EEEEMMMM ¿Qué pasa?

-RUBY! Te echo de menos, ¿por dónde andas?

-No te lo vas a creer, estoy frente al Palacete, ¿y sabes qué? Lo han restaurando y ¿sabes qué mas? ¡Está a la venta!

-¿Cómo? ¿El Palacete de...? –No pude pronunciar su nombre, no podía y eso no tenía sentido. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, y aquello, aquello había sucedido hacía mucho. Algo se despertó en mi, algo dormido pero no muerto. Así que decidí llamarlo curiosidad.

-Vente tía, vente y lo ves. Total, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vas a ser la más rica del cementerio, ven a pasar unos días, o años, quien sabe jajajaja. –Me quedé pensando, solo unos segundos, ni se percibió en la conversación. No me costó nada tomar mi decisión.

-Vale Rub, voy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola gente, siento el retraso, pero he tenido varios problemillas, principalmente técnicos, creo que mi ordenador está pidiendo jubilación a gritos. Por otro lado, este es un capítulo muy especial que quiero dedicar a ciertas personas en concreto. Lo primero, dar las gracias a Leylay, que para retomar una vieja costumbre, pero esta vez al revés, ha hecho la introducción, por lo que agradecería, le digáis algo en los reviews, a ver si se anima y vuelve a escribir (Eres fantástica) Por otro lado a mi Rebe/Ruby, ay amiga mía, que sola me has dejado en Madrid y cómo te añoro, pero ya sabes que siempre estarás aquí y que tienes un rincón en mi corazón y en mi casa. Y por último y no menos importante, a mi amiga Invento Chino, la mujer más valiente, tenaz y optimista que he tenido la fortuna de conocer en un momento complicado de mi vida. Te has ganado ser uno de mis personajes, y dado tu nick (Que ya sabemos de dónde viene) Serás sin duda mi Mulán particular. A todas las demás, y a estas en particular, quiero dedicaros el poema que leeréis en este capítulo, porque os lo deseo de corazón, personalmente a las que tengo el gusto de conocer y desde el cariño y el agradecimiento a las que me dedicáis unos minutos al leer esta locura mía, y aún no tengo vuestro rostro en la memoria. Gracias a todo el mundo, Laura Brooks y a Fanclere (Que buena tarde pasamos) LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Piluka75, Pelanito, Erpmeis (Ojo al dato), Andreja, SnixRegal, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel , comentéis o no, sólo por leer, por hacerla favorita y por estar a pesar de mi tardanza.**

 **Y ya no me lío más, que va a ser más largo el apartado dedicatorias que el propio capítulo. Y recordemos que los personajes no son míos, pero como si lo fuesen jajajaja. Besos mil a todo el mundo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 _"Lo recuero como si fuera ayer, aquellas travesuras, recuerdo cada detalle de cada aventura, mas no recuerdo haber renunciado a esos momentos, a esas pequeñas alegrías que todos conocemos o en su defecto conoceremos como inocencia. Quisiera volver atrás, con solo una vez me bastaría, volver a verla, volver a sentirla, una única vez sería suficiente para aferrarme a esa falta de picardía. En sueños todavía la siento, trata de aferrarse a la vida, trato de escucharla todos los días, pero hay instantes, tal vez fracciones de segundos en los que la siento vencida por una regañina." **Leylay**_

Desde que le dije a Rub que iría a España, se acumularon los recuerdos de nuestro pasado allí. Las amigas del cole, Su, María, Pi y mi incondicional Sandy, la que mejor amueblada tenía la cabeza. Las monjas, los recreos, las actividades, y sobre todo, nuestras aventuras. Aquellas que llevaron a mi leal Leroy a la desesperación y casi al desempleo, aquellas que cambiaron nuestras vidas para siempre y marcaron una adolescencia de la que huí poco después de pisar suelo americano. ¿Por qué digo esto? Es sencillo de entender y difícil de explicar.

Al poco de llegar, rápidamente metieron a mi padre en la vorágine que representa una carrera política. Dadas las circunstancias que rodeaban aquella época, el partido Demócrata al que pertenecía mi padre, quería un representante cercano, con ideas nuevas y que tuviese la fuerza suficiente para plantar cara al siempre avasallador partido del elefante, más conocido como partido Republicano. La candidatura fue rápidamente admitida por todos y comenzó la campaña electoral sin apenas darnos tiempo a nada. Pasado algo más de un año, mi padre resulto elegido Gobernador del estado Maine. Lo cierto es que no es uno de los estados más grandes, pero sí uno de los más acogedores. La abuelita se alegró muchísimo, porque ella era de un pueblecito llamado Storybrooke, bien situado al borde de mar, tranquilo y rodeado de unos magníficos bosques. Mi padre tenía que estar en Augusta, su capital, aunque Pórtland, Boston y New York también estaban relativamente cerca. Mi madre estaba a caballo entre la capital y Storybrooke, pero no le suponía ningún problema, quería estar con todos sus amores, como ella decía. Al tener un cargo político y sabiendo lo que a Rub y a mí nos molestaba eso de la seguridad, al margen de Leroy, claro está, pensaron que ese sería un buen sitio para vivir y estudiar hasta tener que ir a la universidad.

De este modo pasó casi otro año. Mi padre luchaba contra los elefantes, intentando aprobar nuevas leyes de igualdad para la mujer, contra la violencia de género, contra la homofobia, por la diversidad religiosa y tantas de esas locas ideas que poco a poco han ido cambiando el mundo. Esto le supuso no pocos enemigos, pero nunca se rindió.

Un día, tuvo que ir a Washington, D.C. Le pidió a mi madre que le acompañase, parecía algo importante. Así pues, los dos tomaron un avión rumbo a D.C. Ese avión, jamás llegó a su destino. Por algún motivo desconocido, se desviaron cientos de kilómetros de la ruta prevista, y terminaron estrellados en algún punto de los Apalaches. Nada volvió a ser igual. Parecíamos estar malditos, era como si una fuerza mayor a nosotros mismos, pudiera logra hacer de mi vida un drama constante. Y mi alegría se fue marchitando.

En ese entonces, yo no sabía que mi madre tenía la intuición de que algo podría ir mal, y dejó todos los asuntos bien atados. Tenía designada a la abuelita como la tutora en caso de que ellos fallecieran. Dos cuantiosísimos seguros de vida privados, mas las indemnizaciones correspondientes por su cargo y demás, me dejaron perfectamente situada económicamente y para el resto de mi vida, y por ende, las vidas de la abuelita y Ruby, eternamente ligadas a la mía. Eran oficialmente mi única familia.

Cuando pudimos calmarnos un poco, la abuelita me hizo entrega de un sobre. No podía imaginar de qué se trataba, así que lo abrí.

"Mi querida Emma:

Últimamente papá y yo viajamos muchísimo. Espero que un día podamos leer esto juntas y reírnos de lo tremendista que fui siempre, pero por si no es así, he querido regalarte este poema de Víctor Hugo. Dicen que hay que prepararse para lo peor y esperar lo mejor, así que, aunque siempre sueño con lo mejor, puede suceder lo peor. Si estás leyendo esto, es que ha pasado algo malo, no estés triste, todo pasa por algo, y aunque no siempre sabemos el motivo, antes o después lo averiguamos. Granny y Ruby serán tu familia, bueno, ya lo son, pero será de manera oficial, procura no darle muchos disgustos. Una madre sólo puede desear lo mejor para sus hijos, pero este poema refleja sin duda todo lo que yo te deseo hoy y siempre. Recuerda hija, siempre estaremos a tu lado, en tu corazón. Búscanos allí, porque es allí donde siempre nos encontraremos.

 ** _Un deseo_**

 _Te deseo primero que ames,_ _  
y que amando, también seas amado.  
Y que, de no ser así, seas breve en olvidar  
y que después de olvidar, no guardes rencores.  
Deseo, pues, que no sea así, pero que sí es,  
sepas ser sin desesperar._

Te deseo también que tengas amigos,  
y que, incluso malos e inconsecuentes  
sean valientes y fieles, y que por lo menos  
haya uno en quien confiar sin dudar.

Y porque la vida es así,  
te deseo también que tengas enemigos.  
Ni muchos ni pocos, en la medida exacta,  
para que, algunas veces, te cuestiones  
tus propias certezas. Y que entre ellos,  
haya por lo menos uno que sea justo,  
para que no te sientas demasiado seguro

Te deseo además que seas útil,  
más no insustituible.  
Y que en los momentos malos,  
cuando no quede más nada,  
esa utilidad sea suficiente  
para mantenerte en pie.

Igualmente, te deseo que seas tolerante,  
no con los que se equivocan poco,  
porque eso es fácil, sino con los que  
se equivocan mucho e irremediablemente,  
y que haciendo buen uso de esa tolerancia,  
sirvas de ejemplo a otros.

Te deseo que siendo joven no  
madures demasiado de prisa,  
y que ya maduro, no insistas en rejuvenecer,  
y que siendo viejo no te dediques al desespero.  
Porque cada edad tiene su placer  
y su dolor y es necesario dejar  
que fluyan entre nosotros.

Te deseo de paso que seas triste.  
No todo el año, sino apenas un día.  
Pero que en ese día descubras  
que la risa diaria es buena, que la risa  
habitual es sosa y la risa constante es malsana.

Te deseo que descubras,  
con urgencia máxima, por encima  
y a pesar de todo, que existen,  
y que te rodean, seres oprimidos,  
tratados con injusticia y personas infelices.

Te deseo que acaricies un gato,  
alimentes a un pájaro y oigas a un jilguero  
erguir triunfante su canto matinal,  
porque de esta manera,  
te sentirás bien por nada.

Deseo también que plantes una semilla,  
por más minúscula que sea, y la  
acompañes en su crecimiento,  
para que descubras de cuántas vidas  
está hecho un árbol.

Te deseo, además, que tengas dinero,  
porque es necesario ser práctico,  
Y que por lo menos una vez  
por año pongas algo de ese  
sólo para que quede claro  
quién es el dueño de quién.

Te deseo también que ninguno  
de tus defectos muera, pero que si  
muere alguno, puedas llorar  
sin lamentarte y sufrir sin sentirte culpable.

Te deseo por fin que, siendo hombre,  
tengas una buena mujer, y que siendo  
mujer, tengas un buen hombre,  
mañana y al día siguiente, y que cuando  
estén exhaustos y sonrientes,  
hablen sobre amor para recomenzar.

Si todas estas cosas llegaran a pasar,  
no tengo más nada que desearte.

Posdata: Nadie dice que tengas que ser feliz con un hombre, sólo que seas feliz, sea cual sea la elección o la condición de tu vida. Te quiere eternamente, mamá. "

Esa carta me acompaña aún cada día. Cuando me olvido de perdonar, cuando juzgo sin conocer, cuando sonrío sin sentir. Aunque debo que reconocer, que el primer verso es el que siempre ha marcado mi existencia.

Preparada ya y pertrechada con todo cuanto necesitaba para afrontar mi viaje de vuelta al lugar que me partió el corazón, una sensación extraña se posicionó en mi estómago. De esas veces que sientes que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que regreses a tu casa, esa que sabes muy en el fondo que no es tu hogar. Una parte de mí, quería salir de Estados Unidos, al fin y al cabo, ya no me quedaba mucho allí, sólo la abuelita, pero ya disfrutaba de su descanso en Florida, así que no negaré cierto temor. Por otro lado, en España, en Madrid, estaba mi Ruby del alma, y la corazonada de que algo me esperaba en ese lugar. Lo cierto es que en ese momento, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero también sabía, que ya no tenía nada que perder, y que cuando ya te han roto el corazón y tú se lo has roto a otros, la capacidad de cura es sorprendentemente rápida. Aunque no nos engañemos, duele tanto o más, porque cada vez la noción de fracaso es mayor. Lo cierto es, que si os soy sincera, casi siempre somos nosotros quienes nos ponemos la venda antes de ser heridos, y debemos ponérnosla muy cerca de los ojos, porque puede provocar ceguera temporal, y dejar de ver lo que realmente tenemos frente a nosotros. Puede que esa barrera invisible, no lo sea tanto, y se convierta en un muro que lejos de protegernos, nos aísla, no sólo de los peligros, también de las alegrías, y lo complicado es tener la capacidad de derrumbarlos para no perdernos el paisaje del otro lado de nuestra soledad impuesta.

El viaje fue largo, no logré dormir en este vuelo, y mira que me recomendaron la Aerolínea Erpmeis, que si es muy cómoda, lujosa y puntual, y nada barata por cierto, pero mi cabeza era como un tedioso carrusel, dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo mismo, El Palacete. Ni mi billete de primera, ni las monísimas azafatas, ni la exquisita atención lograron calmar las turbulencias que esta vez, sólo estaban en mi cabeza. Y lo que es peor, sus antiguos moradores, no, seamos realistas, sólo uno de sus habitantes, Regina, me venía como viejas fotografías, fantasmas que uno creía superados, pero que de repente eres muy consciente de que nunca se alejaron de ti.

Para ser honesta, he viajado mucho, pero nunca se me hizo un vuelo tan largo, no sé si por la ansiedad de la vuelta, o el pánico que me entraba cada vez que pensaba en qué me esperaría en el aeropuerto. Ruby me comentó que iría a buscarme y que me presentaría a una amiga suya, a saber las intenciones que esconde. Aunque mi primera duda, fue si Rub se acordaría de ir jajaja, a ver, es Rub, puede suceder cualquier cosa.

Por fin el capitán avisaba del inminente aterrizaje y toda la charla que eso supone, que si cinturones, que si temperatura... Bla, bla, bla. Y por fin tocamos tierra. No debería llevarme mucho tiempo llegar a la terminal del aeropuerto, que por cierto, ya ni se llamaba como hace casi 20 años... Dios, casi 20 años, y apenas se me han hecho más largos que el viaje. Como he dicho, no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la salida, sólo llevaba equipaje de mano, no había gran cosa que quisiera llevar, al margen de la carta, el pasaporte, y mi chaqueta roja de cuero. Me la regaló Rub el milenio pasado y no me despego de ella, ha visto muchas batallas y forma parte de mi personalidad. Tenía que llevarla para el reencuentro. Avancé no sin precaución hasta la puerta de salida, debo reconocer que iba casi escondiéndome, hasta que de pronto... Un grito a lo lejos, una pancarta que rezaba "LA SALVADORA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ", Virgen Santa, la gente debía pensar que era la profeta de alguna secta. Una carrera atropellada, un abrazo apretado, una sonrisa sincera y entonces lo supe, ese era mi hogar.

-Emmaaaaaa! Tia, que bien que ya estás aquí, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!

-Rub...

-Ni te imaginas la de cosas que te tengo que contar!

-Rub... Ruby...

-Qué.. Tú también me has echado de menos, ¿verdad?

-Rub...no... puedo... respirar...

-Ay Dios, jajajaj perdona, me he emocionado. A ver Em, te presento a Mulán. –Mona, simpática, una pícara sonrisa... La verdad, sigo sin comprender qué pretende Ruby

-Encantada, Ruby me ha hablado mucho, muchiiismo de ti.

-Y todo malo, supongo –Las dos nos reímos a un tiempo, la verdad es que me encantó, denotaba un grandísimo sentido del humor, de esas personas que desprenden alegría y es muy fácil hacerla cómplice de tu vida.-Un placer, ¿pero, en serio te llamas Mulán?

-En serio, supongo que mis padres también tienen sentido del humor jajajaja –Esta vez las tres reímos al unísono.

-Venga chicas, salgamos de aquí, vamos a casa. – Rub tomó el mando de la situación, fuimos hacia el coche y de allí a su casa.

El camino me resultaba extrañamente familiar, claro que en 20 años todo cambia, pero aún así, no me era ajeno. Entramos por la Avenida De América y había un hotel muy llamativo y colorido a la derecha, otro más apagado a la izquierda, y un trafico infernal en el centro. Continuamos en línea recta hasta alcanzar María de Molina. Apenas un kilómetro más adelante giramos a la izquierda y tomamos una nueva calle, Serrano, y de pronto el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Ruby, esa es la embajada de mi padre, bueno, en la que... Pero ¿qué hacemos en esta zona? ¿No me jodas que te has comprado la casa por aquí? –Mi sorpresa era manifiesta y evidente, con lo grande que es Madrid y elige este barrio, el consabido Barrio Salamanca.

-Jajajajaa, ¿cómo crees que he visto que el Palacete se vendía, acaso crees que venía por aquí de visita a ver si veía a tu fantasma desagradecido?

-Perdón, ¿fantasma desagradecido? ¿Puedo saber de que ente habláis? –Era más que evidente que Mulán no tenía ni idea de la historia, supongo que Ruby tuvo a bien guardarse la sorpresa.

-¿En serio Rub, aquí? –Entonces volvió a girar a la izquierda hasta tomar la mismísima calle Ortega y Gasset , cruzamos tres calles más, y de pronto y justo antes de llegar al Palecete, volvió a girar a la izquierda por Núñez de Balboa, no llegué a ver el Palacete.

-No, pero casi, ya estamos en casa. –Entró un garaje que pertenecía al mismo edificio, y de pronto me surgió una duda, ¿Mulán vive aquí?

-Joder Ruby, que susto me he dado, pensé que lo habías comprado. Por cierto Mulán, ¿Te quedas con nosotras? –A ver, que no es que me importase, pero la duda me estaba matando.

-Estaré un rato y luego me voy, he quedado con mi pareja. -¿Pareja? Bueno, eso no aclaraba si vivía con Rub, pero si que no era una cita que me buscase Ruby. –Me espera en casa, por lo visto me va a preparar la cena, a mí eso de cocinar... pues como que no jajajaja. Y luego le sienta mal que no me presente.

-Sí claro, normal. –Aclarado, no vive con Rub, y tiene pareja. Entre el cansancio, el despiste horario y el aturdimiento por la cercanía del Palacete, mi cabeza estaba a punto del colapso.

Con todo y con eso, al final pasamos una divertida tarde recordando anécdotas del pasado, el búho, el ovni, los viajes, las acampadas, a mis padres. Y como era de esperar, salió nuestra última aventura a colación. De algún modo, mi risa se desvaneció súbitamente, y un repentino agotamiento me invadió sin aviso previo. Un par de bostezos fueron señal suficiente para terminar la reunión. Mulán miró la hora y se justificó de nuevo con la cena que le esperaba en casa. Yo agradecí el detalle y nos despedimos con un buen abrazo. Fue un auténtico placer haberla conocido, no tenía ninguna duda de que nos veríamos de nuevo. Y por fin Ruby y yo nos quedamos solas, como antes, como de niñas, acurrucadas una junto a la otra y trasmitiendo ese cariño impagable que te da una amiga, una hermana del alma.

-¿Estás muy cansada Em?

-Un poco... mucho, la verdad, ¿por?

-Estaba pensando, que mañana podíamos acercarnos al Palacete, a ver que hay, ¿no tienes curiosidad?

-No sé Rub, no sé...

-Vamos, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Emma Swan? Jajaja, parece mentira, antes eras tú la que me embarcaba en delirantes locuras. ¿A que no te atreves a saltar el muro una vez mas?

-Estas loca, lo sabes ¿no? –Mi voz se iba apagando al igual que mi mente, cada vez me costaba más seguir la conversación y mucho más vocalizar decentemente. –Ya veremosmf sis mañanadfsjfl zzzzzzzzz

-No hay nada que pensar, ojos azul cielo verde pradera, mañana te enfrentarás al fantasma de tu Evil Queen particular, si, mañana es el día, esté allí o no, al menos regresarás al lugar que robó parte de tu alegría. Ahora descansa y dulces sueños hermanita.

* * *

 ***Para las que no lo sepan, las Aerolíneas Erpmeis, aparecen en el Fic Posdata de esa misma autora, lectura altamente recomendable.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya estamos aquí y con ordenador nuevo! Bueno, en este capítulo empieza la nueva etapa, espero que os guste y que me digáis por dónde creéis que irán las cosas. Os recomiendo buscar el tango "Volver" de Carlos Gardel y tenerlo preparado, os hará falta en el capítulo, no es que sea imprescindible, pero será más divertido. Y como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras y amigas en su mayoría, Leylay (Ya te pediré más intros), Rebe/Ruby (Sigo añorándote muchísimo) , Invento Chino (Tus demenciales ideas siguen siendo un invento chino), Laura Brooks, Fanclere LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Piluka75, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Andreja, SnixRegal, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Gencastrom09 y a una nueva incorporación BeaS. Comentéis o no, sólo por leer, por hacerla favorita y por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, gracias de corazón a todas.**

 **Ya sabéis lo de los personajes, sigo sin hacerme con los derechos, así que aún no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

Cuando uno regresa a los lugares que marcaron su vida de algún modo, siempre se enfrenta a sentimientos encontrados. Una parte se deja llevar por la curiosidad y se repite a sí misma que es una etapa superada, que el tiempo lo cura todo y que ya no pude doler. Pero otro parte, siente un pequeño abismo, una sensación de inseguridad que no debería estar ahí. Algunos lo llaman traumas, temores casi irracionales y sin sentido que merman parte de esa libertad a la que todos tenemos derecho. Acontecimientos que dejaron una huella duradera, ocultos en el subconsciente y que afloran repentinamente al acercarnos a la fuente de ese hecho. Y era exactamente así como me encontraba, un tanto perdida, contrariada, asustada, pero sobre todo, nerviosa. Yo simplemente le llamo, reminiscencias del pasado.

Pero todo eso no fue suficiente como para quitarme el sueño, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera recordaba haberme dormido. Solo tenía una ligera noción de estar en el sofá hablando con Rub, de no sé qué de ir al Palacete, y algún que otro murmullo. Así que mi desconcierto aumentó cuando unos ruidos de vasos, o tazas, cafeteras hirviendo, tostadoras haciendo saltar pan y tenedores batiendo huevos contra platos de cristal, llegaron a mis oídos, unidos al olor del hogar que te recibe con el amor de la mañana expresada en forma de desayuno. Pero no eran las evidentes pistas de que Rub estaba en la cocina, sino la música que escuchaba de fondo junto a sus alaridos, porque desde luego, nadie catalogaría cantar a esos gritos desentonados.

-SENTIIIIIRRR, QUE ES UN SOPLO LA VIIIIDAAAAA….

-¿Pero qué demonios? RUUUUUBBB POR DIOS CÁLLATE!

-QUE 20 AÑOS NO ES NADA… QUE FEBRIL NA NA NA NA ….

-Joder Rub, si ni siquiera te la sabes jajajajaja –No me quedó otra, tenía que levantarme, estaba segura de que era un espectáculo digno de ver.

-TENGO MIEDO DEL ENCUENTRO, CON EL PASADO QUE… NA NA NA NAAAAAA

-Dios Rub, suenas como a un gato al que le han pisado la cola jajajajaj

-JA Y JA, se llama envidia.

-¿Envidia de tu dulce voz? Jajajaja. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el tango?

-Ehhh que soy melómana, me gusta todo tipo de música.

-Querrás decir, que te gusta destrozar todo tipo de música.

-Mira, la marmota se ha levantado con el gracioso subido. ¿Eres consciente del montón de horas que llevas frita?

-¿Montón? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde, a eso le llamo yo hibernar. Así que no tienes derecho a criticar nada de nada. Además, me tocó cargar contigo hasta meterte en la cama, igual que las veces que te pillabas unas borracheras tan gordas que te quedabas en cualquier esquina tirada. Un gracias, sería suficiente.

-Pues gracias, pero reconoce que cantas como el culo. Además, ¿Un tango? ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

-Perdona, no es cualquier tango, es "Volver" del rey de los tangos, Don Carlos Gardel

-¿Y desde cuando eres una experta en eso?

-Pues desde que Mulán me lo comentó. El otro día le dije que venía mi hermana, que hacía veinte años que no estabas en Madrid, que por fin volvías y que aquí sufriste tu primer…. Amor/desamor jajajaj y ella dijo "Anda, como el tango", así que me picó la curiosidad, lo busqué y joder Emma, parece que lo escribieron para este momento jajajaja

-Ya lo dudo

-¿Qué no?, ¿Has odio bien la letra?, espera, te la voy a poner y luego me lo dices…

-No Rub, déjalo, déjate de chorradas, que aún no he logrado que me riegue bien el cerebro.

-Por eso mismo jajajaj la primera información que llegará, será lo que el maestro Gardel te quiera decir, ven, siéntate aquí. –Me obligó a ponerme junto al equipo de música que tenía en la cocina, se tocó el oído un par de veces con el dedo índice para que escuchase bien la letra. Cogió un cucharón a modo de micrófono y le dio al Play…. Este es el momento en el que debéis darle al botoncito del play vosotras también, si queréis claro jajajaja, pero tiene más gracia con la música. Y una advertencia, lo que está en negrita, son comentarios que hacía Rub mientras no dejaba de moverse por toda a cocina. –Atenta rubita, esto va por ti –Entonces comenzó a contonearse y esperar como una profesional las primeras palabras….

 _"Yo adivino el parpadeo  
De las luces que a lo lejos _  
_Van marcando mi retorno_ … **Las del aeropuerto de Barajas…**  
 _Son las mismas que alumbraron  
Con sus pálidos reflejos  
Hondas horas de dolor _… **otra vez Barajas, pero cuando nos fuimos…**

 _Y aunque no quise el regreso_ **… Pero siempre se regresa…** _  
Siempre se vuelve al primer amor_ … **Tu fantasma …** _  
La vieja calle donde el eco dijo_ …. **Vieja calle no sé, muro viejo, si jajaj….** _  
Tuya es su vida, tuyo es su querer  
Bajo el burlón mirar de las estrellas  
Que con indiferencia hoy me ven volver_ **… Espero que no sea tan indiferente…**

 _Volver con la frente marchita  
Las nieves del tiempo platearon mi sien _ …. **Canas no tienes, pero date tiempo…** _  
Sentir que es un soplo la vida  
Que veinte años no es nada _… **Bueno, algo sí son jajajaja** _  
Que febril la mirada, errante en las sombras  
Te busca y te nombra _…. **Como tú a Regina…** _  
Vivir con el alma aferrada  
A un dulce recuerdo _**…Dulce, dulce, no sé yo…** _  
Que lloro otra vez_

 _Tengo miedo del encuentro  
Con el pasado que vuelve  
A enfrentarse con mi vida _… **Tal cual, estás cagada de miedo….** _  
Tengo miedo de las noches  
Que pobladas de recuerdos  
Encadenen mi soñar _… **Mira, como lo de Cora jajaja …**

 _Pero el viajero que huye  
Tarde o temprano detiene su andar _… **Eso, que va siendo hora que pares…** _  
Y aunque el olvido, que todo destruye  
Haya matado mi vieja ilusión  
Guardo escondida una esperanza humilde_ **…Siempre la guardaste…** _  
Que es toda la fortuna de mi corazón_

 **…No me jodas, igual que tú, en el fondo estás desenado verla, vamos Em, baila conmigo…. –** Me levantó, me sujetó por la cintura y parecíamos dos patos mareados, bailábamos tan bella danza como dos ladrones huyendo de puntillas de algún robo, las rodillas un poco dobladas y unidas dando giros sin sentido.-

 _Volver con la frente marchita  
Las nieves del tiempo platearon mi sien  
Sentir que es un soplo la vida  
Que veinte años no es nada _(Rub cantaba como si le fuese la vida en ello) _  
Que febril la mirada, errante en las sombras  
Te busca y te nombra _**….REGINAAAAA jajajaja….** _  
Vivir con el alma aferrada  
A un dulce recuerdo  
Que lloro otra vez"_

Y terminamos abrazadas y ella más muerta de risa que yo, pero fue inevitable reír, Ruby lo hace todo muy fácil, es sencillo reír con ella hasta en los momentos difíciles.

-Estás loca Rub jajajajaj, pero ha sido genial, una magnífica y patética interpretación jajajaja

-Ehhh no me digas que esta letra no es la bomba, es genial, para que veas, no sé si veinte años no es nada, pero desde luego, teniendo en cuenta que este tango es de los años treinta, la vida no ha cambiado una mierda jajajajaj –Las dos soltamos unas carcajadas tremendas como si estuviésemos locas de atar, hacía tanto que eso no sucedía, era como en los viejos tiempos, como antes, como hace veinte años. Al final, va a ser cierto que no son nada.

Era evidente que nuestro horario no era muy normal, pero habíamos decidido que el tiempo iba a ser relativo, que disfrutaríamos de nuestra mutua compañía, comeríamos cuando tuviésemos hambre, beberíamos cuando tuviésemos sed, y desde luego, miraríamos el reloj sólo para momentos importantes. Pero Ruby tenía un objetivo claro ese día, sí o sí, saldríamos de casa. Así que no dio demasiados rodeos, fue directa al grano.

-Bueno Em, ya puedes darte una buena ducha, ponerte presentable y peinar decentemente ese lio rubio al que llamas cabello, porque vamos de compras.

-¿Y para ir de compras me tengo que poner hecha un pincel? Además, no me apetece nada salir de casa.

-Ahhh no, claro que vamos a salir, ya estás tardando en acicalarte.

-En serio Rub, no….

-Nada de no, vamos, venga, dale, tira.. –Mientras me "animaba" a levantarme, me empujaba amablemente hasta la puerta del baño.

-Vaaaale, lo pillo, lo pillo, no seas plasta. -Una risita triunfalista fue la señal de su victoria, y un bufido quejambroso, el símbolo de mi derrota.

Intenté alargar al máximo el momento, porque realmente no me apetecía nada salir, pero el entusiasmo de Ruby fue suficiente para dejarme llevar. Lo que en ese momento no sospechaba, era a dónde me quería llevar de compras. Salimos del portal, giramos un poco a la izquierda y allí estábamos, en la misma calle del Palacete. Tenía la esperanza de dirigirnos en dirección contraria, pero no, obviamente no era esa su intención. Hice como que no me daba cuenta, la sonrisa en su rostro era lo suficientemente entusiasta como para no contrariarla. Además, seamos honestos, tenía curiosidad, ya era mayorcita como para poder hacer esto, podía ver el Palacete sin sufrir taquicardias, o eso creía yo. Caminamos no más de dos minutos, y sí, mi corazón latía un poco más rápido y fuerte de lo normal, se aceleraba como un potro que inicia el trote, hasta que por fin alcé la vista y entonces, se tornó un pura sangre en plena galopada. Allí estaba yo, allí estaba Ruby, allí estaba el Palacete. Solo pude dejar caer levemente la mandíbula, estaba diferente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Has visto?

-Si he visto qué

-Que está diferente. Parece ser que lo reformaron hace años con la intención de venderlo, pero por lo visto, nadie quiere comprarlo. Ha habido varios intentos, pero nada, al final, todo el mundo se echa para atrás.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo contó la de la inmobiliaria que me vendió a mí la casa, una chica muy maja por cierto, seguro que te gustaría, se llama Belle.

-Sí, fijo que me gustaría mucho, como todas las que me has presentado. –Ruby tenía la costumbre de buscarme pareja, pero su nivel de acierto, siempre fue cero. Aún no sé por qué insiste, nunca da en el clavo.

-Yaaa, porque tú has acertado con todas tus amantes, por eso estás locamente enamorada de… espera, estás solita. Es como si hubieses buscado a tu reina malvada en todas las mujeres. Estoy segura de que ahora es fea y deforme jajajaja como todas las brujas.

-Me parto Rub, tienes la gracia en el culo. Y ahora dime qué se supone que hacemos aquí. –Me quedé mirando el Palacete de arriba abajo mientras ella hablaba y se metía conmigo. Se notaba que fue pintado y arreglado hacía ya tiempo, porque la pintura comenzaba a desprenderse de las paredes. El toldo de cristal estaba reparado, pero la balaustrada que flanqueaba la escalera, se estaba resquebrajando. Supongo que el jardín también fue arreglado, pero de nuevo la maleza había tomado posesión del mismo, tanto, que apenas podía ver si el manzano continuaba en su interior. Una vez más, las dos asomamos la nariz por la reja de la entrada principal, había una cadena, pero no tenía candado alguno, por lo que en el momento que nos apoyamos, se abrió levemente.

-Anda, pero si está abierto –Rub empujó un poco más el portón, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entro en el jardín.

-¿Pero dónde demonios vas? Rub, vuelve ahora mismo aquí.

-Peeeerdona ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Emma Swan? Ya nos han invadido los extraterrestres o qué.

-No digas tonterías, no sabemos si hay alguien ahí dentro.

-Pues ojalá, porque pienso ver el Palacete por dentro y preguntar todos los detalles, te recuerdo que está en venta, lo que significa, que esperarán visitas, ¿no crees?

-Pues no tiene pinta de recibir muchas, Rub, Ruby… espera, para, dónde… RUB! –Y me dejó hablando sola. Sin esperar a nadie, se adentró en la propiedad, pero para mi sorpresa, no fue hacia la entrada, siguió andando y se paró antes de doblar la esquina.

-Em, sigue aquí, igual que antes. – Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuese hacia ella.

-¿Qué sigue ahí?

-Pues el manzano idiota, qué va a ser. Ups, igual creías que me refería a ella jajajaja. Y mira, la ventana por la que te colabas. –Entonces hizo el gesto que yo hacía antaño, estiró su dedo índice y empujó levemente el marco de la ventana, que sin oposición alguna, se dejó abrir.- Noooo jajajaja, Emma, está abierta, no me digas que no es una coincidencia genial.

-Aquí nada me ha parecido nunca casual. –Entonces lo vi, el manzano seguía allí. Me acerqué a él, estaba igual de cuidado, algo más grueso su tronco, pero permanecían en su corteza las iniciales grabadas hacía ya tantos años "R" y "Z", no pude evitar cierta emoción. Pero si el árbol seguía allí, significaría que alguien de esa familia, aún podía permanecer en la casa, o no, sólo había un modo de asegurarme.

-Bueno, vamos dentro o qué.

-No se Rub, es que…

-Confirmado, el mundo está del revés. Anda vamos, tengo curiosidad por ver este sitio a plena luz del día, y creo que esta vez, deberíamos entrar por la puerta.

La seguí hasta la entrada principal, curiosamente, también estaba abierta, lo cierto es que no nos molestamos ni en llamar. Entramos y todo parecía mucho más luminoso. No tenía aquél aspecto tétrico, oscuro y decadente. Es más, parecía mucho más cuidada por dentro que por fuera. Me adelanté unos pasos y busqué el despacho, aquél por el que me colaba. No fue difícil dar con él. Pasé a su interior, allí no parecía haber pasado el tiempo ni un segundo, estaba limpio y ordenado, pero los mismos muebles decoraban la estancia. Sin darme apenas cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron hasta la antigua entrada secreta, con las manos recorrí los marcos buscando la trampilla, el resorte que hacía saltar el cerrojo y daba acceso al pasadizo secreto.

-Emma, ¿Qué leches haces? ¿Estás revisando si hay polvo?

-No Ruby, por aquí había una entrada. Es por la que me subí el día que… bueno, ese día. –Yo seguía absorta en mi búsqueda, no recordaba que me hubiese costado tanto dar con la tecla, pero desde luego, o habían condenado esa entrada, o yo me había vuelto torpe del todo. Así que de espaladas a la entrada del despacho, continuaba en mi tarea.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Una voz grave y profunda nos llegó desde el pasillo. Yo no me giré.

-Ehhh hola, pues sí, puede usted ayudarnos. Estábamos viendo la casa, por lo visto está en venta, la puerta estaba abierta y hemos pensado que era buen idea entrar y verla. –Ruby reaccionó muy rápido, pero yo… bueno, yo no moví ni un músculo, solo rezaba para que esa no fuese Regina, y si era ella, que fuese fea y deforme.

-Será un placer, soy Regina Mills, la propietaria de la casa. –Mierda, era ella. Y comenzó una nueva batalla mental, la serenidad de la madurez, contra el rencor de un pasado aparentemente lejano, pero perenne en mi memoria.

-Wow, encantada, yo soy Ruby Lucas y esa estatua del fondo es…

-Emma, me llamo Emma Swan. –Me giré y cruzamos nuestras miradas veinte años más tarde, pero en esta ocasión, no reflejaron las mismas sensaciones de entonces.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! No quiero quejas, no he tardado nada jajajaj. ¡Bueno queridas, este capítulo es para la auto proclamada "Mi fan número 1" SnixRegal! (aplausos por favor, sé que no todos estáis de acuerdo, pero ella lo dijo primero jajajaja) Que, además, me ha hecho una intro genial que va que ni pintada con el capítulo. Por eso os pido que además del review correspondiente, le dediquéis alguna palabra. Y como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras y amigas en su mayoría, Leylay (Siempre serás la reina de las intros jajajaja), Rebe/Ruby (Esta es la verdadera Rub) , Invento Chino, Laura Brooks, Fanclere LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Piluka75, Pelanito, Erpmeis (ojo de nuevo al dato), Andreja (Ya te queda menos… ánimo), Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Gencastrom09, BeaS y a las nuevas incorporaciones LooveParrilla y Maleyi85, y a una anónima que se ha quejado de lo injusto de dejaros así el final. Comentéis o no, sólo por leer, por hacerla favorita y por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, gracias de corazón a todas.**

 **Y a ver si me toca la lotería y me hago con los derechos, pero hasta ese momento… No me pertenecen.**

* * *

"No quiero verte. Me juré que te gritaría si volvía a encontrarte, me juré ser cruel, me juré ser indiferente. En los peores momentos me juré atacarte. Me juré no volver a verte y te he buscado por los rincones. Y es que siempre esperé una llamada a la que poder ignorar, una carta que tirar sin abrir, una explicación que no escuchar. Quería que llegaras para ser yo quien se alejase esta vez. No quiero verte y quiero encontrarte; me convenzo de que es solo para poder cerrar por fin este capítulo, dejarte atrás de una vez.

Y ahora aquí, con la herida abierta de nuevo solo espero poder mirarte como si no tuviésemos un pasado. "No me afectas" me lo he repetido muchas veces. Tu cara no me ha perseguido, no he vuelto a recordar tus últimas palabras. No eres nada para mí.

Pero todo esto tenía más sentido antes de volver a cruzar mi mirada con la tuya; porque siempre fuiste un comienzo, jamás un final." **SnixRegal**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

 _-Emma, me llamo Emma Swan. –Me giré y cruzamos nuestras miradas veinte años más tarde, pero en esta ocasión, no reflejaron las mismas sensaciones de entonces._

Era hermosa, una visión deslumbrante. Desprendía seguridad, su presencia era imponente, con el porte y los modales dignos de una reina. Su media melena de cabellos oscuros, negros como la noche de los tiempos en los que desaparecería por ella, su traje gris marengo de falda de tubo perfectamente ceñido a sus mareantes curvas, sus tacones altos estilizando unas piernas que recorrería de principio a fin hasta perderme en todos los recovecos a los que me llevasen, y su camisa blanca de botones despistados que permitían asomarse al balcón del abismo por el que me hubiese lanzado en ese mismo instante. No había rastros de la timidez que recordaba, y sus ojos… Sus ojos desprendían una seguridad desconocida, una fuerza arrolladora y un fuego que debo reconocer me sorprendió. No, ya no era aquella adolescente temerosa, al menos eso parecía. Y lo peor fue cuando sonrió, Dios, de todas las sonrisas del mundo, esta era la busqué en todos los labios, y de todas las bocas, esta era la que siempre quise besar hasta perder el aliento. La visión me dejó petrificada, era un millón de veces mejor de lo que nunca pude imaginar, lo cual, me suponía un terrible dilema. La adolescente que yo creía necesitaba ser salvada, se salvó a sí misma, se hizo fuerte y se convirtió en la persona que, sin mediar palabra, derribó todas mis defensas a golpe de una sola mirada. Pero no iba a demostrarlo y tampoco creo en juzgar un libro por sus tapas, así pues, en mí se despertó esa maldita curiosidad que en tantos problemas me metió. Ahora necesitaba saber más, saber todo, y lo que es más importante, ¿Mis recuerdos eran reales?, ¿Todo lo que albergaba mi memoria era así?, ¿Quedaba algo de la Regina que yo conocía en esa magnífica mujer?, ¿Era real la Regina de mi memoria?

-Encantada, ¿Así que desean ver la casa?, ¿Les interesa por algún motivo en concreto? - _¿Queeee, no me ha reconocido?, No me jodas ¿Es una maldita broma?_ Pensé sin regalar ninguna palabra al viento – Si me siguen les mostraré el Palacete, ¿O desea seguir revisando las paredes Señorita Swan? – A pesar de que mi sorpresa era manifiesta, decidí seguirle el juego, aunque la cara de Ruby era un poema, digamos que se quedó sin palabras, lo cual era algo como para grabar en piedra.

-Pero… ¿No es tu… -La interrumpí porque ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

-Vamos Rub, sigamos a esta amable señora, ¿No decías que tenías muchas preguntas con este sitio? Es tu oportunidad. – Ruby me conoce muy bien, y enseguida se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, así que decidió asentir y seguir con esta delirante situación.

-¿Señora? ¿Tan mayor le parezco?, yo diría que apenas nos llevamos dos o tres años a lo sumo. –Claramente le escoció mi mal intencionado comentario.

-No por favor, no era mi intención ofenderla, simplemente supuse que una mujer como usted, estaría casada.

-¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Cree que necesito un caballero andante? Pues de nuevo se equivoca Señorita Swan, porque supongo que usted sí es señorita, ¿no? Pero ese detalle poco tiene que ver con la casa ¿No cree? – Pues no, nada tenía que ver, pero ahora sé que no hay ningún molesto caballero zumbando por los alrededores.

-Pues sí, soy señorita, ¿Acaso no parece que pueda tener pareja? Y puede llamarme Emma, Señorita Swan es demasiado formal. – Esto empezaba a ser una disimulada batalla verbal, o no tan disimulada. Ruby se acercó a mi oído, se puso la mano cerca de la boca para redirigir sus palabras.

-Estoy alucinando, pero creo que le voy a pedir unas palomitas, esto es mejor que cualquier película. No me creo que no se acuerde de ti, y mucho menos de tu nombre. Esto va a ser la leche jajajaja – Para Ruby se convirtió en una diversión inesperada, y tenía tan claro como yo que Regina se estaba haciendo la loca, no sabía el motivo, pero desde luego, aprovecharía cada segundo para al menos, decir lo que quisiera, aunque fuese de manera velada.

-Prefiero Señorita Swan, si no le molesta. Y no, la verdad es que no parece ser de las personas que se empareja.

\- ¡Zas, en toda la boca jajajaja! –Ruby se lo estaba pasando bomba –¡En serio, necesito unas palomitas ya! jajajaja.

-No sé qué le hace pensar eso, soy una persona muy romántica. – Me pilló a contra pie y sin una respuesta demasiado ácida, y el cachondeo de Ruby no me estaba ayudando, no sabía de qué parte estaba.

-Ya, seguramente sea de esas personas que necesitan salvar princesitas endebles atrapadas en castillos. ¿Por eso está interesada en un Palacete? – Su comentario fue menos dañino que su sonrisa ladeada con una pincelada de crueldad.

-Este Palacete tiene el aspecto de haber albergado una bruja, un hechicero y una princesita aparentemente necesitada de ser salvada, pero que resultó ser una arranca corazones. – Su mirada se iba oscureciendo, a saber si eran mis palabras o mi sola presencia la que provocaba eso.

-Uhhh quince iguales jajajaja – No sé si los comentarios de Ruby ayudaban en esa situación. Avanzamos unos pocos metros y me fijé en una puerta a la derecha.

-Anda, no me lo diga, ¿esta es la entrada al sótano? Mira Rub, fijo que es una mazmorra donde guardan una enorme colección de corazones arrancados jajajajaj – Ruby y yo nos reímos a la vez, cosa que no pareció hacer demasiada gracia a Regina.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Ha venido a ver la casa o a dejar volar su imaginación? Me temo que ha leído usted demasiados cuentos de hadas. Si yo arrancase el corazón de alguien, me aseguraría de pulverizarlo en mis manos, solo lo conservaría para poder jugar con él. Por lo visto a usted se lo arrancaron.

-Pues lo intentaron, pero es como si llevase una capa invisible de protección, duele cuando lo intentan, pero no logran sacarlo y destruirlo. Nadie tiene tanta fuerza. Además, tampoco le he preguntado si usted podría.

-Eso es porque nadie lo ha intentado con verdaderas ganas. Estoy segura de que, si lo hubiesen deseado de verdad, lo habrían hecho. Y aunque por lo visto no le interese mi opinión, yo si lo hubiera conseguido, puede darlo por seguro - ¿Qué me estaba intentando decir? ¿Qué no me destruyó porque no quiso? Qué sabrá ella lo que destruyó en aquel momento. Pero cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, más amenazante, desde luego, nada tenía que ver con la Regina de mis recuerdos, sólo se daba un aire a la que me echó de esa casa. Pero esta vez, no iba a salir corriendo entre lágrimas.

-Supongo que uno no sabe el alcance de sus actos sino sabe lo que provocó. – La tensión se iba acumulando, de repente es como si no hubiese nadie más allí, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos mientras nos bombardeamos con indirectas muy directas.

-Cada cual tiene sus propios motivos para intentar arrancar el corazón a alguien, y no todas las mentes están preparadas para saberlos. O quizás, no necesiten toda la información. – Sí, sí, se estaba enfadando en serio.

-Eso es tanto como decir, no te lo explico porque eres tonta del culo, y tu cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, no será capaz de gestionar esa información. – Ahora la que se estaba mosqueando era yo.

-¿Disculpe? No creo que sea necesario utilizar ese lenguaje Señorita Swan.

-Ehhh mira que escaleras tan bonitas, ¿a dónde dan? – Y nuevamente Ruby nos interrumpió y puso algo de paz entre tanta tensión.

-¿Perdón? Oh si, discúlpeme, estaba distraída esquivando balas. ¿Decía? – Solo desvió la mirada al final de su frase, estaba encendida, parecía que estaba a punto de echarnos, pero tenía la sensación de que una parte de ella, no quería hacerlo.

-Decía que a dónde dan las escaleras. – Y terminó su frase con una sonrisa de picardía. Ruby sabía muy bien a dónde daban, ella misma las subió con Leroy en mi extraño rescate.

-A las habitaciones y al ático. Es lo normal, ¿no cree? Pero… me temo que se está haciendo tarde – Miró su reloj como si le importase la hora – Creo que, si realmente están interesadas, será mejor que vuelvan otro día.

-Claro que estamos interesadas, bueno, más Emma que yo, es ella la que lo quiere comprar. – Entonces Regina se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Le interesa este Palacete? ¿Cree que puede permitírselo? – De nuevo esa sonrisa ladeada que remarcaba la pequeña cicatriz que adornaba su labio.

-Sin duda que puede permitírselo, este y dos o tres más jajajajaj – Ruby quería dejar claro que no era una cuestión de dinero. –Todo depende de lo que le ofrezca el lugar.

-Parece que le va bien, pero no sé qué busca aquí Señorita Swan.

-Siempre quise hacerme con una motosierra y talar un manzano, y el que está en el jardín, me está llamando a gritos. Solo por eso, merece la pena comprar este sitio.

-No se atrevería – Ahora sí que le había tocado la fibra, y hasta vi chispas en sus ojos. Se posicionó apenas a 15 centímetros de mi cara con el ceño fruncido.

-Merecería la pena cada Euro, sería mi jardín, así que no veo por qué no iba a hacer tal cosa, me molesta a la vista.

-¿No ha pensado que a alguien si le puede molestar? ¿O cuánto tiempo tenga ese árbol?

-No conozco a nadie que me importe a quien le pudiese doler. ¿A ti te molestaría Ruby?

-Mmmm pues no mucho, aunque las manzanas tienen que estar muy buenas, a no ser que estén envenenadas jajajajaj ¿Lo están? – Sin duda a Rub le faltaban las palomitas.

-Pues claro que no lo están, es un manzano magnífico y da las mejores manzanas del mundo. –Por primera vez noté cierta debilidad en sus palabras. No, no era tan fuerte como quería aparentar. – Creo que es el momento de que se marchen.

-No lo creo, aún quiero ver la parte de arriba, seguro que tiene un ático magnífico. Siempre me llamó la atención cuando lo he mirado desde la calle, a veces, hasta parecía que allí habitaba un ser humano, pero obviamente, debía ser un espejismo.

-Ajam, como ya les he dicho, se ha hecho tarde. Si realmente están o está interesada en esta propiedad, pasen otro día por la mañana. Ya veremos si tiene tanto presupuesto como cree.

-Ohhhh, claro que lo tengo y por supuesto que pasaré otro día. Ruby ¿Quieres que llame a la compañía Erpmeis y alquilamos un Jet súper chulo de los suyos y cenamos en… Roma, París… dónde quieres ir?

-Wow… París, no, no, no… Roma, me apetece un buen italiano, siiii pasta italiana, genial – Ruby se puso a aplaudir, lo había dicho como un arrebato, pero tampoco sonaba tan mal.

-Entonces, claramente deben marcharse, alquilar un Jet de Erpmeis no es nada sencillo ni barato. A no ser que además de millonaria, tenga muchos y buenos contactos Señorita Swan.

-Le sorprendería Regina, conozco a mucha gente, y gente que conoce gente. Es lo que tiene tener vida propia y muchos kilómetros a las espaldas.

-¿Y debo felicitarle por ello? No sabe la vida que han tenido los demás.

-Sobre todo si te echan de ella a patadas, y no, ciencias infusas suspendí, así que no, si no te dicen las cosas, es complicado averiguarlas, a no ser que seas adivino, y ni los adivinos, ni la magia existen.

-¿Y desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan cínica Señorita Swan?

-¿Cómo que desde cuándo, acaso ya me recuerdas, así de pronto? – Ni usted, ni leches, tanto formalismo me estaba matando.

-Me suena vagamente. – La había pillado con la guardia baja, y logré que bajara la mirada. Aproveché y me acerqué a ella de nuevo.

-Ajá! Sabía que me habías reconocido, lo sabía. ¿A qué viene todo esto de hacer que no me reconoces?

-No estaba segura y sigo sin saber qué hace aquí Señorita Swan.

-Ay por Dios, deja de llamarme así, soy Emma, ¡EMMA! ¿Y cómo que no estabas segura, qué no te sonaba, mi cara, mi nombre? No me jodas Regina, mi nombre sí que lo has tenido que reconocer.

-¿Acaso creé que es la única Emma Swan del mundo? No se crea tan especial, querida.

-Soy la única Emma Swan de tu mundo, te guste o no reconocerlo. ¿Es que tu madre te borró la memoria?

-Señorita Swan, no se atreva a hablar de mi mundo, de mi vida, ni de mi madre, y mucho menos a juzgarme. Es hora de que se marchen. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, sujetó la puerta abriéndola con rabia y con la mano nos indicó la salida. – No vuelan por aquí, no creo que lleguemos jamás a un acuerdo satisfactorio para nadie. – Me acerqué a ella amenazante, dando pasos largos y firmes, los puños cerrados y la ira sacudiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. No, no me iba a echar tan fácilmente esta vez. No, no se libraría de mí como si fuese un juguete.

-Dime que no me recuerdas, que no has pensado jamás en mí, que olvidaste mis ojos y mi sonrisa, que nunca fui nada para ti más allá de una mera distracción. Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, y nunca volveré, pero si noto que me mientes, no pararé hasta tener todas las respuestas y averiguar, qué demonios te da tanto miedo. – La miré sin pestañear, a un suspiro de su rostro, a un segundo del resto de mi vida, a un instante de descifrar la verdad de mis recuerdos.

-No significas nada, nunca lo significaste y ahora vete. – Me mantuvo la mirada solo un segundo, tiempo insuficiente para no completar la frase, y su barbilla delató el temblor del que miente.

-Mientes, se cuándo lo hacen, es un don. Volveré – Pasé tan cerca de ella que pude oler su perfume de manzanas. Pasé tan al límite de su cuerpo que hasta rocé su pecho. Pasé tan cerca de su pecho, que mi corazón bombeó sangre como no lo hizo en su vida, pero en aquél momento, creí que era fruto de la tensión y el desespero. Salí a esa selva a la que llamaba jardín y esperé a que Ruby se decidiera a seguirme.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Palacete….

-Perdone Regina, pero si conozco bien a esa cabezota rubia de ojos azul cielo verde pradera, no se va a rendir hasta tener todas las respuestas. No sé qué narices le hizo o qué pasó para que la tratase así hace mil años, pero ahora es una mujer, no una cría y ha sufrido lo que se debería sufrir en varias vidas. Así que no se le ocurra hacerle daño otra vez o seré yo la que venga y le convierta en mi cena ¿queda claro? – Ruby sacó el lobo protector que habitaba en ella, protectora de su manada. Yo solo esperaba a que saliese de una vez.

-¿Debo sentir miedo señorita Lucas? No se equivoque conmigo, no me conoce, y procure que no vuelva por aquí.

-No pienso impedírselo, volverá si quiere hacerlo, igual que lo hizo hace 20 años. Y si se empeña en comprar este sitio, lo hará. Por lo visto, es usted quien no tiene ni puñetera idea de quién es Emma Swan, y las cosas que puede llegar a lograr. – Hizo el amago de salir y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a Regina. – Ah, por cierto, ¿quiere venir a cenar a Roma? Seguro que a Emma le encantaría llevarle a dar la vuelta al mundo, está así de loca, lo que no sé, es por qué. – La miró de arriba abajo y con cierto desprecio, volvió al punto en el que estaba, y la vi salir de allí con esa risa "in crescendo" que suele terminar en carcajada. Una Regina furibunda asomó la cabeza por la puerta y gritó a Ruby.

-¿Se está riendo de mí? ¡No se atreva a darme la espalda… Señorita Lucas! – La señaló con el dedo en un intento por amedrentar a Rub.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro Ruby? ¿Qué demonios le has dicho? – Ruby bajó la escalera de entrada con aire triunfal, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la maravillosa sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima, o más bien, saldado una pequeña cuenta pendiente. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de hierro de la entrada mientras Regina no dejaba de llamar a Rub.

-¡SEÑORITA LUCAS, NO SE LE OCURRA INTENTAR REIRSE DE MI, ¿ME OYE?, NO SE LE OCURRA!

-¿O qué? Jajajaj ¿vas a maldecirme o algo así? Jajajaj – A Regina solo se le escuchó un bufido de desesperación, y tras ella un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar hasta el toldo de cristal. Conozco esa sensación que provoca Ruby de querer estrangularla, lo que pasa que nosotras acabamos riendo, y no parecía ser que eso, le pasase a todo el mundo.

-En serio Rub, ¿qué has dicho para que se ponga así? No me lo digas, la has tocado las narices aún más que yo jajajajaj.

-Has sido muy blandita, para eso están los amigos. ¿Volveré? ¿Esa era tu mega frase de despedida? Anda ya Em jajajaj solo le quedó bien a Schwarzenegger en "Terminator" y a no ser que pretendas volver con una recortada… sobraba jajajajaj, Por cierto, de nada. Y ahora… ¿Vas a llamar ya a Erpmeis para alquilar el Jet o me estabas vacilando?

-Para nada, ahora mismo llamo, te lo has ganado con creces jajajajaj ha merecido la pena por verla así jajajaj. Pero ten clara una cosa… - Bajé un par de octavas el tono - …" Volveré" …


	14. Chapter 14

**Si, si, lo sé, he tardado, pero ya estoy aquí. Hoy traigo la intro de la mano de Erpmeis, huelga de decir, y para nadie es un secreto, que es, además de amiga, una de mis autoras favoritas. Así que como es responsable en parte de este fic, ha tenido a bien colaborar y escribir una maravillosa intro. A ver si esto la despierta y nos deleita de nuevo con sus historias. Por favor, dejar algún comentario para ella, a ver si logramos que se anime de nuevo. Y como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras y amigas en su mayoría, SnixRegal (Mi hermana pequeña jajaja), Rebe/Ruby (Esta es la verdadera Rub) , Invento Chino, Laura Brooks, Fanclere LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Piluka75, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Andreja, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Gencastrom09, BeaS, LooveParrilla y Maleyi85, y a mis anónimas. Comentéis o no, sólo por leer, por hacerla favorita y por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, gracias de corazón a todas.**

 **Por cierto, a pesar de los cambios en mi vida, ser millonaria no es uno de ellos, siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes jajajaja.**

* * *

"Te odio... Me miro en el espejo... Los pensamientos galopan por mí como meros intrusos... no los quiero...

De nuevo tú, como esa imagen que no se consume, que no es real... Cierro los ojos atrapando otra quimera... Ahora mis labios gastan su calor en el aroma de tu piel y mis manos buscan tu cuerpo, como un sediento en el desierto... Te odio... Mis puños se cierran fuera y dentro de mi mente... La sensación de tenerte, la sensación de tapar con mi cuerpo tus latidos, me mata... No quiero sentirlo y abro los ojos de nuevo...

Allí estoy yo, sola, frente a mi reflejo... Te odio y odio sentir esto, no debería...Mi razón destruye cualquier intento de crear las ideas ficticias que mi capricho proclama...

Me sumerjo en lo prohibido, en un recuerdo no conquistado... Y el deseo termina consumiéndose... Tu boca me busca, como el fin se aferra a la esperanza... Tus dedos desatan el placer de mi esencia... Son los gemidos los que llevan nuestros nombres, y tu anhelada posesión la que roba el aire... Se abre mi alma cuando siento la fuente de tu interior... Suspiro...

Te odio, me repito clavando en un retorno mi mirada en la nada... No quiero sentirlo por ti... No debo... Borro cualquier sensación que te proclame...

Por fin salgo de aquella habitación dejando atrás mi sueño... Pero es tarde, tú ya has dibujado una sonrisa en mí... Te odio." **Erpmeis.**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 _"Pero ten clara una cosa… - Bajé un par de octavas el tono - …" Volveré" …"_

Pasamos una noche fantástica en Roma. No fue nada sencillo lograr ese avión privado, pero no solo el dinero, sino los buenos contactos, aceleraron el proceso. Decidimos quedarnos al menos el día, ya regresaríamos por la noche o a la mañana siguiente. Ruby y yo necesitábamos ponernos al día, y yo tenía curiosidad por el coincidente detalle de que la persona que vendió su casa a Rub, sacase el tema de la venta del Palacete. Así que, aprovechando el desayuno en esa maravillosa terraza de la habitación del lujoso hotel, decidí saciar mi curiosidad.

-Oye Rub, hay una cosa que lleva rondándome la cabeza desde que llegué a Madrid.

-Dispara, que cuando a ti te ronda algo en la cabeza, se puede convertir en una tormenta perfecta si no lo atajamos antes jajajaja.

-Tu casa… ¿Cómo me dijiste que la encontraste?

-Ahh, pues la verdad es que fue algo curioso. Por pura casualidad, un día pasábamos Mulán y yo por delante del Palacete, y le comenté que ese sitio daba escalofríos. Las dos nos reímos y me preguntó que cómo lo sabía. Entones le dije, buah, es una historia muy rara jajajaj

-¿Una historia rara? Noooo, es más que eso jajajaja. - Me salió del alma el comentario.

-El caso es, que me dijo que tenía que contárselo, vimos el Vips ( _Cadena de Restaurantes con Tiendas_ ) de la esquina de la calle y decidimos parar allí, picar algo y contarle la historia de mi amiga Em y la Evil Queen jajajaja

-¿La Evil Queen? Jajajaja no fue así siempre jajaja

-Ya, si, lo que tú digas. En fin, que cuando estaba contándole toda la peli y diciéndole que el barrio me gustaba a pesar de todo, y que buscaba una casa por allí, una chica que estaba sentada a nuestro lado, se nos acercó.

 **FLASBACK SUCEDIDO HACE UNOS MESES, CONTADO POR RUBY (CON SU ESTILO PERSONAL)**

"-Perdón, no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación y lo cierto es que puedo ayudaros en ambas cuestiones. - Una chica monísima, y con una dulce sonrisa.

-Se evita si no se pone la oreja jajaja. – Si no salto, me ahogo en mi propia ironía, ya me conoces.

-Por Dios, disculpa a mi amiga, a veces se le da mejor dar mordiscos, que respuestas. – Mulán intervino para poder poner un poco de paz. A mí es que me fastidia un montón que se metan en mis conversaciones sin invitación, pero eso ya lo sabes jajajaja. – Soy Mulán, encantada, y esta especie de loba a la defensiva, es Ruby.

-Disculparme si he interrumpido, no era mi intención molestar. Mi nombre es Belle, y me he atrevido a inmiscuirme, porque soy agente inmobiliario, y casualmente, llevo la venta del Palacete y varias propiedades por la zona.

-¿Eeeeeen serio? Ahora has captado mi atención. - Se me pusieron las orejas de punta, todos mis sentidos se dirigieron a esa mujer de aspecto inteligente y tímido, de pronto me sentí fatal por mi abrupta respuesta, lo cierto es que se lo solté sin haberme girado siquiera. – Siento haber sido tan borde, pero es puro instinto de protección jajajaj. Por favor, acompáñanos. – Con la mano la indiqué una silla y se acopló a la pequeña reunión. – Dices que conoces propiedades por aquí, ¿Hay muchas en venta? Y lo que es más importante, ¿Qué sabes del Palacete?

-La verdad es que hay que saber cuáles, los propietarios de por aquí, no son dados a poner carteles en las ventanas, así que todo se hace a través de inmobiliarias. Pero si, hay algunas. Y respecto al Palacete, es una de las ventas más complicadas. Dicen querer vender, pero siempre ponen pegas a todos los compradores.

-¿Dicen? ¿Quiénes son los propietarios del Palacete? – La verdad es que me olvidé por completo de que yo buscaba piso por la zona, lo único que me interesaba en ese momento, era toda la información posible acerca del Palacete. Mulán permanecía en silencio y observando toda la conversación.

-Una familia inglesa, amiga del dueño de la inmobiliaria para la que trabajo. – Ahora sí que me habían saltado todas las alarmas, hasta donde recordaba, el amigo podía ser el Oscuro Gold, todo un personaje. Me salieron antenas tipo los extraterrestres que imaginamos jajajaja.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo se llama el susodicho?

-Ohh, pues la verdad es que no lo se, yo solo le conozco de vista, y el nombre de la inmobiliaria. Llevo muy poco trabajando allí. La verdad es que es un hombre un tanto extraño. Aunque tengo la sensación de que es todo fachada.

-¿De verdad no sabes su nombre? Jajajaj, pues yo es lo primero que hubiese preguntado. Bueno, ¿y cómo se llama la inmobiliaria? – Seguro que era algún nombre retorcido en plan… "Pide lo que deseas y pagarás un alto precio", "Las casualidades no existen, fijo que estoy por medio", o mejor "Si tienes pesadillas, las haré realidad" – Entonces… cómo se llama la inmobiliaria, a ver, sorpréndeme…

-Se llama _Stiltskin International_ _Business_. ¿No te suena? Hace tratos por todo el planeta, pero la franquicia para la que trabajo es _SIB REAL ESTATE._ -Pues no, la verdad, pero suena a Rumpelstiltskin, el de los cuentos. Hasta le pondría su rostro si fuese un personaje jajaja. – Me vino a la cabeza automáticamente el señor Gold, como si todo lo que rodea a ese Palacete o a las cosas que a Emma le suceden, tuviese algo que ver con él. -No te puedo ayudar, desconozco su nombre, solo le he visto una vez, pero ahora que lo dices, sí, podría ser ese personaje jajajaja. – Estaba claro que el dueño de la mega empresa, si no era él, debía ser familia. -Perdona Rub, pero ¿Por qué no aprovechas para preguntar por un piso por la zona? Porque te has centrado en ese raro Palacete y al final, te has olvidado de lo tuyo. – Mulán tenía toda la razón, me dejé llevar por mis delirios. -Ups, cierto. Dime Belle, ¿hay alguna casa que merezca la pena ver por aquí? Si además tuviese plaza de garaje, te convertirías en mi heroína. -Pues casualmente sí, a dos minutos. ¿Queréis ir a verla? -Si claro, será genial. ¿Vamos Mulán? -Dale, vamos a verla" **FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE RUBY** -Y así lo hicimos, vi aquel piso y quedé prendada. En poco tiempo hice la mudanza y cuando ya estuve centrada… Siiii ya se, eso no suele pasar jajajaja, Fue cuando te conté lo del Palacete. – Y lo contó así, como solo Rub cuenta las cosas, sin darle mayor importancia y con un sentido del humor único. -Wow, menuda historia. ¿Sabes? Es verdad que casi todo lo que le rodea, parece tener una segunda versión. Pero dime ¿Aún tienes contacto con la tal Belle? – Me interesaba mucho saber si esa amable muchacha aún llevaba la venta del Palacete. -Pues sí, lo cierto es que sí, es una chica muy maja y nos hemos visto algunas veces. ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Ya estás buscando líos? -¿Líos? Por Dios que fama, para nada. Quiero saber más de la venta, cuánto cuesta y esas cosas. -Si claro, lo que quieres es buscar cualquier excusa para volver al Palacete jajajaja. A mí no me engañas amiga.

-Vaaale, puede ser. Pero sólo por el placer de molestar. – Y por el placer de verla, pero eso no lo iba a reconocer en voz alta. Lo cierto es que, al verla, todo se despertó en mí. Una parte la odiaba por ser tan innecesariamente cruel conmigo y otra, era atraída hacia ella como una mariposa a la luz. No quería quererla en ningún modo, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Quería hacerle daño con la misma intensidad con la que la salvaría de todo. Y ante todo este debate mental, sólo encontraba una solución, tan simple y a la par tan compleja, enfrentarme a ella.

-Si vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres que llame a Bell?

-Si por favor, pregúntale cuando podemos vernos y que concierte una cita para una visita al Palacete. Ahh, pregunta también cual es el precio de venta.

-¿El precio de venta? ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? Ay Dios, no me digas que de verdad te plantearías comprar ese parque de atracciones del terror jajajaja. – La miré directamente y sólo hice una mueca entre la burla y la indiferencia. – La Virgen, que de verdad quieres comprarla. Pues sí que estás dispuesta a molestar a su majestad jajajaja. ¿Y qué harás con ese tétrico lugar?

-Pues igual lo dono, o me lo quedo, o lo derribo. Pero lo que es seguro, es que mínimo, le talo una rama al dichoso manzano.

-Pero ¿qué te ha hecho a ti ese pobre árbol?

-Hacerme nada, pero como es importante para ella, sería mi pequeña venganza. – La verdad es que no tenía ningún sentido, pero era la única estupidez que se me ocurría para ver a Regina entrar en furia, pareció que era lo único que le hizo reaccionar y al menos mostrar algo de la humanidad que parecía haber perdido.

-Me sigue pareciendo una memez. Pero como estás como una cabra, me espero cualquier cosa de ti. Bueno, ¿vamos a pasarnos el día aquí, damos una vuelta o nos volvemos a Madrid?

-Tú llama a Belle y consigue esa visita. Yo llamo a Erpmeis Airlines para avisar de nuestro regreso, que será… más bien mañana jajajaja.

Alargamos nuestra estancia una noche más y a la mañana siguiente regresamos. Ruby habló con Belle, quedamos en vernos antes de ir al Palacete, para que le hiciese llegar cualquier duda que me pudiera surgir. Recuerdo que sólo pensé que sería una larga charla, porque otra cosa no tendría, pero preguntas y curiosidades acerca del Palacete, mil. Además, quería regresar con toda la información posible y que pudiese proporcionarme Belle.

Días más tarde quedamos con Belle. Nos citamos una hora antes de la visita al Palacete. Por supuesto, a mí no me parecía tiempo suficiente, pero por lo visto, Bello no sabía demasiados datos más allá de la fecha de construcción, su historia y algún que otro dato de los actuales propietarios. Pero todo eso, ya lo sabía. Me sentí algo frustrada por ese hecho, pero, aun así, siempre existen pequeños detalles que podían ayudar.

-Perdona Belle, ¿Quién le has dicho que va a ver la propiedad? – Tenía curiosidad, le comenté a Ruby, que, si era posible, ocultase mi identidad hasta el mismo momento de ir.

-Ah, pues lo que me dijo Ruby, una multimillonaria de Estados Unidos, apasionada por esta ciudad y su arquitectura. – Belle parecía haber seguido bien las instrucciones.

-¿Y no han indagado más? Me resulta difícil de creer que no te hiciesen un interrogatorio.

-Lo cierto es que hablé con la matriarca, ella no tenía mucho más interés, que saber cuánto dinero tiene el posible comprador. – Al hablar de la matriarca, se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Cora estaba viva, y lo que es peor, en el Palacete.

-¿Cora? Mierda, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Las palabras se me escaparon sin control.

-Vamos Em, no fastidies que aún te produce pesadillas jajajaja. No me esperaba eso de ti, la aguerrida aventurera. – Genial, artillería para Ruby, sólo le faltaba un poquito de cuerda y ya tenía mi horca.

-¿Conoces a Cora? Dios, yo solo la he visto una vez, y debo reconocer que me produce escalofríos. – Belle confesó lo que yo ya imaginaba, esa bruja, aún produce terror.

-Pero ¿Vive allí? ¿Por qué quieren venderlo? – No entendía nada, estaba convencida de que Cora estaba muerta y que Regina quería vender ese mausoleo.

-No vive exactamente allí, el Palacete pertenece a su hija Regina. Se lo dejó su padre al fallecer. Cora está de visita, pero ejerce una gran influencia en su hija y quiere que regrese a Londres con ella. Esa mujer tiene delirios de grandeza, cualquiera diría que la quiere convertir en la Reina de Inglaterra jajajaj. Es la que más presiona para la venta.

-Es decir, Regina no quiere vender, ¿No? – Parece una tontería, pero para mí, es un dato importante.

-Efectivamente, Regina es la que sube el precio cada vez que hay una oferta. Hasta hace nada, estaba en 12 millones de euros, ahora mismo, ya va por los 15. A este paso, no sé si lo venderá, pero si lo hace, la que se hará millonaria, soy yo jajajaja. – Belle se frotaba las manos con la idea de la jugosa comisión.

-A mí el precio me da lo mismo. ¿Qué crees que la haría vender? – Tenía que dar con esa clave, porque quería hacerme con ese lugar. Llámale orgullo, venganza o… romanticismo.

-Bueno, qué, arrancamos o nos saltamos el paseo. No sé qué más necesitas Em, vamos y punto. ¿No tienes ganas de ver a la suegra? Jajajaja. – Y aquí tenemos la cuerda presionando mi cuello. Ruby podía ser maligna.

-Ja y ja. Suficiente Rub. Vamos y ya está, me importa un pimiento que esté Cora, Gold, Regina, o el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas. – Para qué negarlo, una parte de mí, estaba muy muy nerviosa, y otra, curiosa como un ratón frente a un pedazo de queso.

Conforme nos acercábamos al Palacete, se formó en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y en mi alma, la tormenta perfecta que ya vaticinó Ruby. Aunque no era por los motivos que ella creía. Esta vez, sabía que iba a verla. Esta vez, mi intención no era colarme a hurtadillas por una ventana. Esta vez, no buscaba a la Regina asustada de mis recuerdos, sino a la magnífica y oscura mujer que me sorprendió aquella tarde en la que buceé en el tormentoso mar de mi memoria. Por cada mal trago, un dulce sabor a nostalgia, por cada puñal hecho palabra, un bálsamo en forma de mirada, por cada lágrima, un consuelo engalanado con su sonrisa. La odiaba, pero amaba su recuerdo, la despreciaba, pero anhelaba su cuerpo. Todo era contradictorio, claramente antagónicas, evidentemente semejantes, opuestas y equivalentes, la luz y la oscuridad. Pero ¿quién era quién? ¿Era ella la persona que aparentaba? ¿Lo era yo? Me ausenté del mundo por unos instantes, me alejé de la vida misma para encontrar en las olas batientes, la efímera fortaleza de una pequeña barca, que bailaba en medio de la tempestad. Me aferré a los remos de mi alma, y busqué el faro que me llevase a la orilla. Sin ser apenas consciente, llegamos a la puerta de la mansión, que, a pesar de su inminente decadencia, aún conservaba los retazos de la opulenta burguesía que representaba a la perfección la familia Mills. Unos peldaños, un par de toques en la puerta con la bella aldaba que la decoraba, y el triste gemido de una bisagra fatigada por el paso del tiempo, fueron suficientes para despertar de mis ensoñaciones y devolverme a tierra firme.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidas a nuestro hogar. – ¿En serio?, ¿Tanto estrés y nos abre la puerta Cora? Y lo que es peor ¿Desde cuándo es tan amable? La última vez que la vi, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Buenas tardes, espero no habernos retrasado mucho. – No sé por qué, pero Belle está nerviosa, total, solo llevábamos 5 minutos de retraso, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta como somos Rub y yo.

-No, no se preocupen. Encantada, mi nombre es Cora Mills. – Extendió su huesuda mano y Rub se abalanzó sobre ella apretándola con fuerza.

-Encantada, tienen una bonita casa. – Ruby había empezado la fiesta por su lado. El no presentarse por su nombre, pareció no hacerle mucha gracia a la gélida Cora.

-¿Y usted es? – Esta vez me tocaba a mí, repitió el gesto con la mano tendida en mi dirección.

-La que tiene el dinero. – Ese fue todo mi comentario, y no, no me molesté en estrecharle la mano, avancé hacia el interior a la par que soltaba la frase. El gesto torcido de Cora, fue mi primera victoria.

-Bien queridas, siento tener que abandonarlas, pero mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y mi taxi debe estar esperándome en la puerta. Mi hija les recibirá en un momento, tengan la amabilidad de esperarla en la sala. Un placer. – Si, claramente le habíamos tocado la moral, pero como éramos las del dinero, no tenía más remedio que aguantarse los humos. Se giró y desapareció tan pronto como pudo.

Unos minutos más tarde, se escuchó una conversación en la puerta. Era su voz, su tono grave e inconfundible, y una fuerza desconocida a la hora de tratar a esa madre, que tiempo atrás la producía pavor.

-Si madre, ya lo sé. No necesito que me digas como tratar a las visitas. – Regina quería quitarse a su madre del medio lo antes posible, eso era obvio.

-Lo sé, pero a veces creo que nunca nos desharemos de este dichoso lugar.

-¿Nos? ¿Debo recordarle que este "dichoso lugar" es mío? No lo venderé a cualquier precio, ni a cualquier millonario ignorante que no sepa apreciarlo. Y ahora márchese, no sea que pierda el vuelo. – Un par de susurros más y de nuevo las bisagras sonaron, aunque en esta ocasión, parecían más contentas. El sonido de unos tacones en nuestra dirección, anunciaban la inminente llegada de Regina. Una vez más, choque de trenes en mi interior.

-Disculpen la tardanza, ya avisé a mi madre que no era…. ¿Es una broma? – Su amable tono de vendedora de biblias, se esfumó en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la mía. Señorita French, ¿colabora usted en esta especie de… broma de mal gusto?

-Perdone Señorita Mills, no sé a qué se refiere, estas personas…

-Estas personas, creen que todo es un maldito juego. – Oh si, estaba realmente enfadada, o contrariada, o sorprendida. La verdad es que no sé cómo estaba, pero desde luego, no estaba para nada a gusto.

-No Regina, no estamos jugando. Te dije que quería comprar este sitio, ¿acaso o me crees? – Me puse en pie para quedar a su altura.

-¿Cree que se lo vendería, Señorita Swan?

-Estoy segura de ello Regina. Te aseguro que de aquí sacaré mucho más que un simple edificio.

Saltaron chispas, y no era un problema eléctrico. Había tanta tensión, que podríamos haber encendido bombillas con las manos. Nos declaramos la guerra con la mirada, comenzaba la primera batalla.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pediría de nuevo disculpas, pero para qué, ya sabéis lo mucho que lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hago, y, además, es verano jajaja hay demasiadas terrazas en Madrid jajajaj. Bueno, espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo (a pesar del retraso) Como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras y amigas en su mayoría, SnixRegal, Rebe/Ruby (Vente "pa" Madrid y hacemos un Talía!) , Invento Chino, Laura Brooks, Fanclere LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Leylay, Andreja, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah, Vnat07 , Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Gencastrom09, BeaS, LooveParrilla y Maleyi85, y a mis anónimas, aunque entre ellas se esconden algunas personas muy importantes para mí. Layla, amiga de la infancia y protagonista de muchas anécdotas de mi vida y especial mención a Angelines, mi profesora y amiga desde…. ¡Toda la vida, os quiero! Comentéis o no, sólo por leer, por hacerla favorita y por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, gracias de corazón a todas.**

 **Sí, mi vida está en constante evolución, pero sigo sin ser millonaria, así pues, aún no me pertenecen los personajes jajajaja.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

 _"_ _-Estoy segura de ello Regina. Te aseguro que de aquí sacaré mucho más que un simple edificio._

 _Saltaron chispas, y no era un problema eléctrico. Había tanta tensión, que podríamos haber encendido bombillas con las manos. Nos declaramos la guerra con la mirada, comenzaba la primera batalla."_

Entendía que la situación no era cómoda para Belle, pero desde luego, no era en absoluto lo mismo para Ruby. Ella disfrutaba de cada enfrentamiento, como una niña pequeña un día de circo. No es que en ese momento me fijase mucho en ellas, mi mirada y toda mi atención estaban depositadas en Regina. Pero, por otro lado, oía los susurros de nuestro entregado público.

-Oye Rub, pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que se conocen de algo? ¿A qué viene todo esto? Nunca había visto así a la Señorita Mills, nunca.

-Ah, bueno, digamos que se conocen… Bueno, se conocieron hace años, y tienen algunos asuntos pendientes. Emma conoció a una Regina muy diferente, que de pronto se debió meter un palo por el culo y se volvió una estirada. A eso se le suma, que trató a Em como si fuese una mierda.

-Ups, entonces tiene algo de sentido. Aunque no entiendo por qué Emma quiere comprar este sitio con tanto… Ahínco. Si tan mal lo pasó, debería odiarlo.

-Jajajaja, sí, lo que pasa es que, para mí, que Emma no quiere hacer mil visitas solo para ver el estado de la propiedad, más bien de la propietaria jajajaja.

Unas risas de fondo casi logran que desviase la atención de mi objetivo, pero evité una leve sonrisa que podía haber cambiado mi rictus serio y casi agresivo. Regina tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer tambalear mis cimientos, así que, no podía permitirme bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Ella, estaba preparada para la batalla, yo, para una guerra entera.

…

-Lo dice como si de verdad se lo creyera. Siempre fue una ingenua soñadora, Señorita Swan, pero esta vez, se pasa de optimista. – Dio un paso hasta quedar a apenas diez centímetros de mi nariz. - Nadie, ¿Me oye bien? Nadie viene a mi casa a imponer sus normas.

-Wow ¿Dónde encontraste tus ovarios? ¿Fue cuando te portaste como una zorra hace años? ¿O cuanto decidiste moverte en escoba?

-¿Disculpe? ¿Cree que siendo grosera llevará la razón? – Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta el punto que pensé que le dolería.

-¿Es que, siendo una falsa señoritinga, de pulcros modales… me darías la razón?

-Siga soñando Señorita Swan. – Esta vez, solo alzó una de sus cejas.

-Entonces, disculpa si me importa un bledo tu opinión acerca de mi educación.

-Más bien la ausencia de ella. – Se separó un poco, solo para tomar un poco de aire. – No sé en qué gueto se ha criado, pero no piense ni por un segundo, que su actitud barrio bajera, me intimidará ni un ápice. – En ese instante, fui yo quien dio un decidido paso hacia ella.

-Ahora escúchame tú maldita bruja. No tienes ni puñetera idea de absolutamente nada acerca de mí, no sabes quién soy. No te atrevas a juzgarme, no se te ocurra menospreciarme, no me hables como si estuvieses por encima de mí o en posesión de la verdad.

-¿Debería tener miedo? Usted tampoco sabe nada de mí. Se ha quedado en un pasado muy lejano, madure de una vez. – Aunque su réplica fue inmediata, note en sus ojos un ápice de miedo, aquel que recordaba cada vez que escuchaba ruidos en la casa cuando pensaba que era Cora. Y eso frenó de alguna manera mi ira.

-No necesito madurar, pero claramente, tú deberías buscarte una coraza nueva, porque a la que llevas ahora, se le ven las grietas. ¿Qué mierda te pasó para que te convirtieses en una maldita zorra, que va por la vida como si fuese la mismísima Evil Queen? – Solo alcanzó a despegar los labios, porque en un arrebato de cólera, me fui corriendo de la casa. No reparé en nada, ni en Belle, ni en Ruby, ni en la cara que debió poner Regina.

Salí corriendo de allí, me ahogaba, no era consciente de que mi interior albergase tanta rabia, no era consciente de que esa mujer tuviese la capacidad de desquiciarme hasta tal punto. Suele pasar, crees que ciertos sucesos, personas o situaciones, ya no te dañan, ya no te duelen, ya no te afectan. Pero que equivocados estamos. Y Regina, su voz, su mirada, sus expresivas cejas, su labio marcado, su aroma, su atezado cabello, su sola presencia, me perturbaban, me desconcertaba, me desequilibraba, me embriagaba. Era adicta a ella, jamás lo reconocería, jamás se lo diría, jamás… o quizás sí. ¿Tiene sentido tal sinsentido? Pero a quién intentaba engañar, cualquier excusa es buena para volver allí, para discutir, para hablar, o por el simple placer de verla, no importaba en quién se había convertido, porque de vez en cuando, atisbaba una sombra de aquella que fue. Fugaz como una lágrima de San Lorenzo en el cielo estrellado de las noches de agosto, efímera como un copo nieve sobre el calor de una hoguera, leve como una tímida sonrisa. Pero estaba ahí, aún habitaba en ella, y una parte de mí se moría por volver a verla. ¿Sería esta mi cruzada? Divagaba, claramente lo hacía. Saltar de un extremo a otro de los sentimientos empezaba a ser una mala costumbre, un hábito, una constante. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, estaba enganchada a ella, ebria y perdida.

Algunos metros más adelante, detuve mis pasos. No era la primera vez que salía corriendo del Palacete, y de todas ellas, sólo recuerdo haber salido riendo la primera vez. Después, sólo miedo, rabia, lágrimas o decepciones. Y no, no me gustaba, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, al menos por el momento. Transcurridos unos minutos, Belle y Ruby aparecieron frente a mí. Yo estaba tan metida en mi mundo, que Rub tuvo que dar un par de chasquidos con los dedos, tal como lo hace un hipnotizador para sacarte del trance.

-Em, Emma, EMMAAAAA DESPIERTA! - Me gritaba mientras chasqueaba los dedos a un centímetro de mis ojos.

-Perdón, no te había visto, lo siento. – Aterrizaje forzoso, vuelta a tierra con entrada accidental. Que incómodo resulta cuando te pillan viajando en el amplio espacio de tus múltiples planetas. Puede que por eso me guste tanto "El Principito", porque él hace su gran viaje a través de su particular universo, y no sufre caídas brutales, simplemente, transita, salta, aparece, aprende y se va. Pero yo no tengo tanto estilo. Yo acabo cayendo de culo, ruedo entre los cardos de los caminos y termino con las rodillas ensangrentadas tras tanto rebote. – Estaba en mi parra, y cabreada, no os vi llegar.

-¿Parra? Chica, tú vives en tu planeta, y muchas veces dudo si tiene oxigeno o gas hilarante, porque lo flipo mucho contigo. ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? Dios, la tenías entre las cuerdas jajaja.

-No tiene gracia Ruby. Sé que, para ti, es como ir al parque de atracciones, pero la próxima vez que vaya, iré sola.

-Noooo, pero ¿por qué? Te prometo que no diré nada, me quedaré calladita. Mira, hoy he estado muy formal jajaja.

-Lo digo en serio Rub. Esto empieza a no tener gracia. Tengo que hablar con ella. Por cierto, Belle, lamento el espectáculo. Lo siento de verdad.

-No te preocupes Emma, imagino que tenéis vuestras cosas. No sé si quieres que yo te acompañe o si sigues interesada en la compra. – Belle se vio en medio de una situación que ni comprendía ni tenía porque vivir. No sabía si seguir la gracia a su amiga o comportase como una profesional agente inmobiliaria y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bueno, sí que estoy interesada de verdad. No sabría explicarte bien por qué, pero creo que debo hacerme con ese lugar. Y no, no es necesario que me acompañes. Creo que debemos buscar otra estrategia para comprar la propiedad, y que cuando vuelva a esa casa, no debe ser la excusa para ver a Regina. Simplemente, debería hablar con ella de manera… ¿Civilizada? O al menos intentarlo. Aunque no creo que sea muy bien recibida, dado mi infantil comportamiento. Imagino que estaría furibunda cuando me fui.

-Pues, lo cierto es que no. Estaba más bien anonadada. Se quedó con la boca abierta, como cuando se te cae un helado al suelo justo en el momento que más lo estabas disfrutando. Solo se giró, nos miró y nos dijo… "Cierren la puerta al salir", y subió las escaleras. – Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Si estaba entendiendo bien lo que me decía Belle, Regina quería que yo siguiese allí. A lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, ella también disfruta de mi presencia, sea cual sea el modo en el que nos encontremos, aunque sea para discutir.

-¿De verdad? – Sonreí, como un soplido a un diente de león, mi rabia se desvaneció en el viento. – Creo que voy a volver.

-¿Ahora? Tú lo flipas, no lo dirás en serio. – Ruby me conoce bien, sabe que lo decía en serio. Odio dejar las cosas a medias, odio no zanjar discusiones y pretender que nunca ha sucedido, odio acumular cadáveres bajo la alfombra. Si tengo la desagradable sensación de no haber dejado claro algo, tengo que solucionarlo, tarde más o menos tiempo.

-Si Rub, ahora mismo. Ir al Vips, o a casa, o a donde queráis. Yo, vuelvo al Palacete.

-Pero Em, no creo que… EMMA, leche, que manía con dejar a la gente a medias. MENOS MAL QUE NO TE GUSTA DEJAR A LA GENTE CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA, EMMA SWAN… EMMAAAA. Mierda, que rápido anda jajajajaj.

Escuché a Ruby gritarme conforme me alejaba, solo le levanté la mano y la balanceé a modo de despedida. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, bueno, creía tenerlo. Hablaría con ella, me disculparía por mis modales e intentaría entablar una conversación medianamente serena. Sólo pensaba en lo genial que sería volver a llevarnos bien, sí, solo quería llévame bien con ella. Era un objetivo factible. Pero soy quien soy, y mi imaginación no se para en los próximos diez minutos. No había llegado ni a la puerta del Palacete y ya me veía tomando unas cervezas con ella en el jardín, a la sombra del manzano al que amenacé con una drástica poda. Y llegué un poco más allá, salir por ahí, llevarla al cine, mostrarle mi mundo, tomarnos de la mano, robarle un beso con la luna como único testigo … " _Ay Dios, para de una puñetera vez, céntrate en llamar a esa puerta y desea que no te quiera lanzar bolas de fuego o algo así."_ Genial, me dio por hablar sola, un nuevo aterrizaje de culo contra el frío suelo.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, ya estaba en la reja de entrada al Palacete. No sé si se trataba de una señal del destino, o que simplemente, Ruby y Belle, no cerraron al salir. El caso es, que nada me impidió traspasar el primer obstáculo, y subir los escasos peldaños que me distanciaban de aquella imponente entrada. Era fácil, tomar la aldaba firmemente con la mano, elevarla y golpearla contra la madera. No es un gesto complicado, pero me limitaba a subir la mano sin alcanzar su destino, cerrarla y volver a introducirla en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Repetí esa acción… No sé, tres, cuatro veces. Me sudaban las manos. Otro par de veces me limitaba a cerrar el puño, acercarlo y amagar con impactar mis nudillos. Pero no, estaba nerviosa, bloqueada. Mi determinación se diluía como azúcar en té caliente, sentía que mis alas se podían mojar por volar demasiado bajo, o quemarse por querer hacerlo demasiado alto, tal como le sucedió a Ícaro. Y en medio de ese tifón de ideas, y con el puño de nuevo en alto a punto de percutir contra esa puerta, escuché el sonido del pomo girar lenta y delicadamente. Me quedé petrificada, qué hacer, qué decir, cómo reaccionar, qué me esperaba. Simplemente me quedé ahí. La puerta se abría lentamente, hasta que Regina asomó su rostro. Me desconcertó. Yo esperaba ira desbordada, rabia, sangrientas ironías, pero no, no era lo que su rostro mostraba. Tampoco era felicidad, ni siquiera era capaz de discernir lo que mostraba. Yo, experta en leer rostros, no era capaz de leer nada, al menos nada que pudiese distinguir entre todos los sentimientos que se pueden sentir.

-¿Qué hace aquí de nuevo? ¿No ha escupido suficiente veneno y quiere seguir donde lo dejó? – Su mirada era directa, pero su tono no acompaña sus palabras.

-No Regina, yo… En fin, yo solo…

-Señorita Swan ¿Será capaz de completar alguna frase? Porque no es cómodo verla balbucear en el quicio de la puerta.

-Bueno, siempre puedes invitarme a pasar jejeje – Se limitó a repetir ese gesto que me encanta y me enoja en la misma medida, levantó una ceja. – Esto … Vale, igual no tiene gracia. – Y volvió a sorprenderme. Abrió la puerta, se apartó para dejarme paso, y extendió su mano indicando el interior.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí o es que no entiende este gesto? – Esa es Regina, sus tarascadas eran su nuevo sello. Pero lejos de molestarme, me motivaban, me retaba.

-¿En serio? No es que no entienda el gesto, es que me sorprende que no me mandes al cine a ver una de patos.

-No es al cine precisamente a dónde me gustaría enviarle. Pero ya que está aquí, y que dudo mucho que se largue de mi propiedad de manera calmada, al menos aguantaré sus coces sentada. – Creo que, en ese momento, me llegó la mandíbula al suelo. Estaba totalmente perpleja. – Y como uno no debe perder la compostura ni la educación, conceptos que evidentemente le vienen grandes… ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Pues… Yo… No sé si…

-Bien, le traeré una sidra. En vista de que aún no le riega bien el cerebro, limítese a sentarse y espéreme aquí.

Me limité a asentir, dirigirme al lugar indicado y sentarme. Lo que, evidentemente, no afectaba a mi vista, y pude ver como se contoneaba dirección a… Ni sé a dónde se dirigía. Se me hizo larga la espera, tuve tiempo de respirar hondo y calmarme, bueno, calmarme hasta donde era posible en su presencia. No sabía por qué había cambiado su actitud, pero si era coherente, yo también lo había hecho. Quizás ella también se percató de lo absurdo de la situación. O puede que haya recordado que hubo un tiempo en el que yo le caía bien. También podría ser, que esté harta de mí y le es más fácil darme la razón como a los tontos o a los locos. Supongo que sólo existe un modo de saber la respuesta correcta, y es, hacer la pregunta adecuada.

Entonces apareció por el pasillo, con dos copas en las manos. Todo comenzó a suceder como a cámara lenta, cada paso, cada golpe de tacón, su gesto era serio, pero sin síntomas de enfado, el flequillo rebelde, que la obliga a hacer un brusco movimiento con la cabeza para recolocarlo, y sus ojos que se alzan para fijarlos en los míos. Extendió una mano y me acercó la copa.

-¿Va a cogerla o también es mucho pedir? – No era falta de educación, más bien de oxígeno en mi cerebro.

-Sí, perdona, estaba… Distraída.

-¿Se pude saber qué le distrae tanto?

-Tú.


	16. Chapter 16

**Y aquí tenemos otro más, ¿he tardado mucho? Seguro que me disculpareis. Hoy os pediré perdón por otro motivo. No os mencionaré a todas, porque quiero dedicar este capítulo a unas personas en concreto. Primero, a "Las Hermanas Dalton" porque sabéis cuanto os quiero, pero en especial a Sandra… Amiga mía, eres la luciérnaga de este bicho bola, ya sabes "Te quiero (casi siempre)" jajajaj. A Layla, amiga del alma. A Rebe, porque me da igual en qué isla vivas, porque estás aquí. A Cami, te doy la bienvenida a este pequeño mundo mío. Y muy especialmente, a mi Señorita De Lago, por haber estado en mi vida, por seguir en ella, por ser la constante en mi vida, por ser mi maestra, y, sobre todo, por ser mi amiga. Tus lecciones siempre estuvieron más allá de los libros. A todas las demás, sabéis que no os olvido, pero las dedicatorias durarían más que el capítulo. Ahh, Erpmeis tiene nuevo fic, pinta muy bien (ya era hora de que movieras el culo y escribieses algo ajajaj). Y SnixRegal (compañera de noches en vela) tiene nuevos capítulos.**

 **Para variar, los personajes no son míos. Os dejo leer, deseo que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios. Besos mil a todo el mundo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

 _"-¿Se puede saber qué le distrae tanto?_

 _-Tú. "_

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Qué parte no has entendido? Vamos Regina, ¿De verdad no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

-Realmente no. ¿Sabe señorita Swan? Desde que ha hecho acto de presencia, me tiene entre desconcertada y enfadada. No sé qué es exactamente lo que busca o pretende, pero dudo seriamente que el método que ha elegido, sea el apropiado.

-¿En serio? ¿Es que hay un método correcto para tratar de hablar contigo? ¡Venga ya!

-Acaso ¿No estamos hablando? Quizá debería probar con la anteriormente mencionada educación, que poco tiene que ver con títulos, ni academias. Venir a mi casa con ironías y palabras mal sonantes, no es en absoluto la clave que le lleve a establecer una relación cordial.

-No sé si una "relación cordial" es exactamente lo que busco…. – Mis palabras fueron acompañadas con los dedos, recreando comillas en el aire.

-¿Perdón? En ascuas me tiene. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que busca?

-Darle un digno final a una historia inconclusa. Entender qué paso hace tantos años. Es posible que, para ti, todo se quedase en una anécdota, pero para mí, fue algo distinto.

-Emma, eso sucedió en otra vida, y casi diría que en un mundo paralelo.

-Espera… ¿Me has llamado Emma? Wow, parece que has bajado la guardia un microsegundo!

-Es usted insufrible. – Mierda, como siempre, la conexión boca culo de la que hago gala, volvió a funcionar como un reloj, la cagué. Fue solo un nombre, el mío, pero había soñado tantas veces volver a escucharlo en sus labios, y que sonase tan dulce como lo recodaba… Pero mi consabida estupidez reapareció en cuanto mostró un ápice de lo que fue. – ¿Va a decir algo con sentido, o se marcha ya? Para tener tantas ganas de hablar, aún no me ha dicho nada que no haya mencionado antes.

-Perdona Regina, ya sabes cómo soy. No era mi intención…

-No querida, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es. Eso lo ha dejado bien claro antes de salir corriendo.

-Quería disculparme por eso. No sé qué me pasó, no estuvo bien.

-Lo dice, porque las veces anteriores, estuvo mucho mejor, ¿no es cierto?

-Dios Regina, vamos a olvidarnos de eso.

-¿Habla del pasado? Curioso, porque es justo lo que pretendía, pero tenía la sensación, que no es lo que usted tenía en mente.

-Vaaaale ¿Vamos a jugar a eso? ¿Cada cosa que te diga, conlleva réplica?

-No olvide, que fue usted quien comenzó con los reproches de un tiempo que apenas albergaba en mi memoria.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué apenas me albergabas en tu memoria? ¿Tan poco impacto tuvo mi presencia en tu vida? – No sé, pero esto si me dolió, me dolió de verdad. Me costaba creerlo. Pero si algo he aprendido en la vida, es que los recuerdos de un mismo hecho, en muchas ocasiones, son diametralmente opuestos, dependiendo del receptor de los mismo. De igual modo, necesitaba creer, creer que una cosa es que no lo reconociese, y otra bien distinta, es que no fuese ni similar. – Me cuesta creer que no recuerdes nada. Te quedaste con mi libreta, la leíste, reíste conmigo. Es imposible que no recuerdes nada.

-No he dicho que no lo recuerde en absoluto, solo que, apenas lo albergaba en mi memoria. Y su libreta… en fin, no… No se perdió del todo. – Bajó la mirada al decir esa frase, hasta pude intuir aquella timidez de la adolescencia. Diría que su rostro, reflejaba cierta culpabilidad.

-Espera, ¿Qué no está perdida? Pero, si me dijiste que no la encontrabas, que no sabías dónde estaba. Te pedí que me la devolvieses. Regina, entre sus páginas había algo muy importante para mí. Dime que aún la conservas. – No me lo podía creer, algo dentro de mí, siempre me decía que la tenía ella. Lo que no sé, es porqué me mintió. – Pero no lo entiendo Regina, por qué mentir, por qué me dijiste todo lo que me dijiste.

\- No mentí, es solo que… En ese momento, no recordaba dónde estaba. La escondí y…

-¿Estás de coña? ¿Y no podías haber dicho eso? Me mentiste Regina, me echaste de allí ¿por qué? ¿Tan complicado te resulta bajarte del burro y explicármelo? Mi vida fue un puto desastre después de ti. Todo se fue a la mierda, y solo necesito entender por qué.

-Acaso ¿tengo yo la culpa de que su vida cambiase? Me da demasiado mérito Señorita Swan. Y si tanto desea recuperar su libreta, tendría que buscarla.

-No te atribuyo el mérito a ti, sino a todo lo que te rodeaba. Fue muy curioso que Gold apareciese en mi casa, y poco después el traslado. Y ni que decir tiene, que siempre he pensado, que él, fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres. ¿No es sorprendente? Tu madre me odia, me amenaza y… mi vida se destruye. No Regina, no tienes el mérito, pero conocerte a ti, cambió toda mi vida. – Su cara de sorpresa era evidente. Claramente, no sabía nada de nada.

-Emma, tus padres… Yo… no sabía que… - Si, efectivamente, no sabía nada, ni sabía qué decir. – Gold es una persona compleja, pero no creo que él tuviese nada que ver. Es poderoso y retorcido, pero por qué iba él a hacer algo tan… Terrible.

-Por tu madre, por fastidiar, por maldad, yo qué sé Regina. Pero lo cierto es, que así fue. Todo fue a peor. Y yo, nunca comprendí tu reacción.

-Precisamente por esto. Pretendía evitarte cualquier problema. Mi madre siempre fue, y es, muy retorcida y manipuladora. Y Gold, bueno, son tal para cual. Yo siempre pensé que él fue el responsable de la partida de mi padre.

-Recuerdo que te trataba fatal. ¿Puedo pregúntate algo?

-¿Puedo evitarlo?

-Jajajaja, posiblemente no. Entonces, ¿Puedo?

-Puedes, otra cosa es que te responda. – No podíamos evitarlo, acabábamos siempre lanzándonos dardos, pero cada vez, menos envenenados. Y aunque en ese momento no me percaté, o mi subconsciente protegía a mi bocaza, llevaba un rato tuteándome. Había vuelto a pronunciar mi nombre, pero esta vez, no hice comentario alguno, simplemente, nos relajamos y pudimos mantener lo que Regina llamaba "una conversación civilizada".

-¿De verdad no sabías donde estaba mi libreta? Porque yo creo que sí, pero, ¿por qué te la querías quedar? – Se tomó un momento. Creo que en ese momento se rindió a la verdad, y decidió bajar la barrera del todo. Era hora de dejarnos de juegos.

-¿Sinceramente?

-Por favor.

-Tienes razón, sabía dónde estaba. Pero si no iba a volver a verte, al menos tendría eso. Y tus aventuras, me sacaron de este lugar, de algún modo, las viví. Pero no fue lo que más deseaba conservar, era aquella carta que había, y que supongo que es a lo que te referías al mencionar algo importante para ti.

-Pero ¿por qué pensabas que no volverías a verme? Espera… Querías volver a verme… Eso es… ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste, por qué?

-Emma, todo se estaba complicando. Nunca pude permitirme tener amigos, nunca fui feliz. Pero esa era mi vida, y la aceptaba, porque tampoco conocía ninguna otra cosa más allá de la disciplina y los modales. Y un día apareciste tú, moviendo los cimientos, haciéndome sentir viva, haciéndome reír y sintiéndome importante para alguien. Y no podía ser, no podía dejar que lo revolvieses todo, que un día te marchases si mirar atrás, y todo se quedase en silencio de nuevo. Ya te habían pillado, y te arriesgabas cada vez más, y, por ende, me ponías a mí en una situación cada vez más tensa. – En ese preciso momento, mi mandíbula se dejó caer, y ella se percató. Se dio cuenta de que había sido más sincera en 5 minutos, que en toda su vida. Y eso, no se lo podía permitir. – Puedes cerrar la boca, ¿Tanto te sorprende?

-¿Cómo?... Perdón. Entonces… Por eso me echaste. Pero ¿por qué de manera tan cruel?

-¿Lo hubieses aceptado de algún otro modo? Vamos Emma. Las dos sabemos que hubieses vuelto una y otra vez, no te habrías rendido solo porque yo te lo pidiera. ¿No es cierto?

-Tienes razón, no me rendiría. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sentiste tú después de que me fuese? Porque te puedo garantizar, que aquel momento, fue devastador para mi joven mente. Ya sabes, llanto incontrolado, las lágrimas nublando la visión, los mocos resbalando hasta taponar mi respiración, esa respiración que acaba mezclad con hipo, todo un cuadro. – La verdad, es que así contado, es hasta cómico.

-Muy melodramático. Lo cierto es, que, hace mucho que no volvían todos estos recuerdos a mi memoria. Luche por olvidarlo, como si nunca hubiese pasado, y lo conseguí hasta que te vi aparecer en mi puerta.

-Por eso me recibiste con tanto cariño, ¿no?

-Perdona, pero tú tampoco llegaste con pastelitos a mi puerta. Venias con la escopeta cargada, y yo, me puse a la defensiva.

-Vale, vale, las dos somos idiotas, pero no me has contestado.

-No querida, la idiota por excelencia siempre has sido tú jajajaja – Por fin la hice reír, las dos lo hicimos. Fue un momento casi mágico, ambas nos trasladamos 20 años atrás.

-Venga, dime, qué sentiste

-Pues no fue para tanto, me quité un peso de encima, empezabas a resultar agotadora. – Si antes mi mandíbula se resbaló un poco, en esta ocasión, casi da con el suelo. – Respira querida, no es cierto. – Otra nueva sonrisa y mi boca se volvió a cerrar, el juego "métase usted con Emma", volvía a estar de moda. – Para mí también fue devastador, fue muy duro ver cómo te rompía el corazón y mentirte con lo de tu libreta. Pero había que hacerlo, era lo mejor, o al menos, eso creí en aquel momento.

-Pues no sé yo si fue lo mejor. Porque como ya te he dicho, todo fue a peor. Creo que tu esfuerzo, no sirvió para mucho, y que ni tu madre ni Gold, estaban dispuestos a dejarlo estar. Pero al margen de eso, ¿tienes aún mi libreta?

-Pues claro, siempre ha estado conmigo. Aunque la tengo muy bien guardada. Se convirtió en una especie de… Talismán. ¿La quieres ahora?

-Bueno, me encantaría verla de nuevo, pero sobre todo la carta. – Me sonrió y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada frente a mí. Salió del salón y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Empezaba a montar el rompecabezas, en una sola tarde, había dado respuesta a la pregunta que más me había torturado durante años. Y, además, tenía la oportunidad de recuperar mi libreta y todo su contenido. Estaba a gusto, tranquila, no quería que esa tarde terminase. Estaba allí, con Regina, hablando, serenas y distendidas. Y ella regresó con mi libreta en la mano. Estaba bien cuidada, la traía entre sus brazos, como quien acuna un tesoro del que no se quiere desprender. Había ternura en ese gesto, no era la dura y altiva mujer que me recibió al principio. Entonces extendió sus brazos y me ofreció la libreta.

-Toma Emma, es justo que vuelva a ti. Yo, ya te he privado de ella demasiado tiempo. Solo una cosa, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esta carta? Bueno, entiendo que lo que dice es, en fin, a mí me ayudó mucho en muchos momentos, pero quién te la dio.

-Bueno, es una historia curiosa. Me lo dio alguien muy importante y querida para mí. Fue mi maestra en el colegio, la señorita De Lago. – Mi rostro automáticamente reflejó añoranza, respeto y mucho cariño, y Regina se percató en el acto de lo mucho que significaba para mí esa persona.

-¿Maestra? Hacía tiempo con no escuchaba a nadie llamar así a un profesor.

-Ya, lo sé, pero una vez dijo que a ella le gustaba más el término maestra, es más entrañable y lleno de sentido. Así que… es mi maestra y siempre lo será.

-Perdona, continúa.

-Ella siempre ha estado ahí, a pesar de los años y la distancia, es la constante en mi vida y un pilar básico en la construcción de quien soy hoy en día. Y en el momento de mayor confusión de mi vida, ese momento en el que debes empezar a saber quién eres y no logras vislúmbralo, ella me entregó esta carta. La leí tantas veces, que me la sabía de memoria, y por eso, con el paso del tiempo, adquirió mucho más sentido en mi cabeza. Por eso lamenté tanto pensar, que se había perdido para siempre. Pero si a ti te ayudó, de algún modo, nunca dejo de hacer su magia.

-¿Te importa si la leo una vez más antes de que te la lleves?

-No, en absoluto. Léela por favor, y si lo haces en voz alta, muchísimo mejor.

-Claro, así lo haré. – Entonces la sacó del interior de la libreta, y comenzó a leer.

"Mi querida Emma:

Supongo que te habrá sorprendido esta carta, pero creo que necesitas algo de luz en esa oscuridad en la que a veces te pierdes. Creo que aún no sabes todo lo que puedes llegar a ser, o a lograr. Tu potencial es inmenso, pero te pierdes en tus ensoñaciones y miedos. Debes llegar a tu interior para poder lograrlo. He encontrado esto entre mil lecturas, lo cierto es que es anónimo, pero así son casi todas las cosas maravillosas, pequeñas y anónimas. No sé si ahora tendrá algún sentido para ti, pero sí sé, que algún día lo tendrá.

 _Condúcete plácidamente en medio del bullicio y la prisa y recuerda la paz que puede haber en el silencio. Hasta el punto en que sea posible, sin sometimientos, procura estar en armonía con tus semejantes. Expón tu parecer en forma reposada y claramente y escucha a los demás, hasta los lerdos y los ignorantes; ellos también tienen algo que decirte._ _Evita a las personas ruidosas y agresivas, son vejaciones para el espíritu. Si te comparas con otros, puedes volverte petulante y amargada porque siempre hay personas que son superiores o inferiores a ti. Disfruta tus triunfos, así como tus proyectos. Mantente interesada en tu propia carrera u oficio, no importa lo humilde que sea; es una posesión de valor en esta cambiante vida. Sé precavida en tus negocios porque el mundo está lleno de tramperías; pero que la precaución no te impida ver donde haya virtud, ya que muchas personas luchan por alcanzar elevados ideales y en todas partes la vida está llena de heroísmo. Sé tú misma. Especialmente no finjas afecto cuando no lo sientes. Ni tampoco seas cínica en el amor, porque a pesar de toda la aridez y el desencanto que hay, es tan perenne como la hierba. Toma con agrado el consejo de los años, renunciando resignadamente a las cosas de la juventud. Fortalece tu espíritu para protegerte de las desgracias repentinas; pero no te preocupes por temores imaginarios. Muchos temores son el producto de la fatiga y la soledad. Por ser una disciplina muy saludable, sé benévola contigo misma. Eres una criatura el universo, lo mismo que los árboles y las estrellas; tienes derecho a estar aquí. Y aunque lo entiendas o no, no hay duda de que el universo se está desarrollando como se debería desarrollar. Por lo tanto, ten paz con Dios, sea como sea la forma en que lo concibas; y cualesquiera que sean tus obras y aspiraciones en la ruidosa confusión de la vida, mantén paz con tu alma. Con todos sus engaños, trabajos y sueños sin realizar, el mundo es, por encima de todo, bello. Ten cuidado. Esfuérzate por ser feliz._

No temas la complejidad de las palabras, el tiempo las dará sentido, no quieras correr por alcanzar el futuro, este llegará sin apenas darte cuenta Emma. Y no olvides, que siempre, siempre estaré para ti, no hay distancias ni lejanías cuando el corazón está cerca.

Con todo mi cariño,

Srta. De Lago "

-Desde luego Emma, eres afortunada por tener a gente así a tu lado. Es una carta preciosa, llena de sentido y buenos consejos para la vida. – Dobló la carta con delicadeza, como quien guarda pétalos de rosas entre las páginas de su libro más querido. La introdujo de nuevo en la libreta y me la entregó.

-Sí, he tenido suerte en algunas cosas de la vida. Y tener buenos amigos, ha sido mi tabla de salvación, ellos siempre están, no me fallan.

-Desde luego, tu amiga Ruby es como un perro guardián, te defiende a mordiscos.

-Jajajaja, si, tiene su lado perruno muy desarrollado, es como mi hermana, bueno, es mi hermana. Es toda la familia que me queda, ella y su abuelita, que es como la mía.

-Será reducida, pero al menos, sientes su amor. – Noté una brisa fría, de tristeza provocada por el destierro obligado tras tatos años de retraimiento.

-Supongo que no fue nada fácil vivir con alguien como tu madre. No entiendo por qué te tenía encerrada en casa.

-Ni tú, ni nadie. Tenía la retorcida idea, de que más allá de los muros, el mundo era demasiado… Cómo diría, ¿Sucio? ¿Peligroso? Y la influencia de Gold, no ayudaba en absoluto. Él fue el que convenció a mi madre para que me enviase a Londres, a ese maldito internado para futuras señoritas de la nobleza.

-Gold… No sabes hasta qué punto le odio. ¿Te mandaron a Londres? Esa serpiente se aseguró bien de mandarnos lo más lejos posible. Espera, ¿Nobleza? ¿Qué prendía, hacerte reina de Inglaterra? Jajajaja.

-No vas tan desencaminada. Hubiera tenido su gracia ¿Me imaginas vestida de reina?

-Uhh, no sabes cuánto. Cuando estaba tan cabreada contigo, Ruby y yo, te bautizamos como "La Evil Queen" jajajaja.

-¿Evil Queen? No suena nada mal, iría por la vida arrancando corazones. Un momento, ¿es que ya no estás cabreada conmigo?

-Bueno, digamos que… Me has dado alguna de las respuestas que necesitaba saber, no todas, pero algunas. Y si ya sacas algo de comer, seguro que se me pasa del todo.

-¿Se está usted auto invitado Señorita Swan?

-Nooo, por Dios, cómo voy a hacer tal cosa, para nada en absoluto. Solo te doy la oportunidad de que hagas de una buena tarde, una magnifica velada. Y por favor, no me llames más Señorita Swan, creí que ya lo teníamos superado.

-Está bien, esta vez te dejo ganar a ti. – Se levantó, se recolocó el pelo y la falda de tuvo que lucía marcando sus magníficas caderas, se aclaró la voz y me miró fijamente. – Emma, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar conmigo?

-Mmmmmm, deja que lo piense… Por supuesto.

-Tampoco te lo has pensado tanto.

-Tampoco te ha costado tanto pedírmelo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, ya he vuelto, esta vez no he tardado tanto. Espero que os guste este capítulo, es el preámbulo de algo interesante. Así que esperaré ansiosa vuestros comentarios jajajaj. Como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras y amigas en su mayoría, SnixRegal, Rebe/Ruby , Invento Chino, Laura Brooks, Fanclere LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Leylay, Andreja, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah,Vnat07 ,Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Gencastrom09, BeaS, LooveParrilla, MarieShir, Celogu, Andy09, Mayeli85, Sjl, y Maleyi85, y a mis anónimas, aunque entre ellas se esconden algunas personas muy importantes para mí.A Layla, amiga de la infancia y a La Señorita de Lago, maestra y amiga. Comentéis o no, sólo por leer, por hacerla favorita y por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, gracias de corazón a todas.**

 **Sí, mi vida está en constante evolución, pero sigo sin ser millonaria, así pues, aún no me pertenecen los personajes jajajaja.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

 _"-Tampoco te lo has pensado tanto._

 _-Tampoco te ha costado tanto pedírmelo."_

Ambas sonreímos, estábamos relajadas. Pude percibir en ella paz, como el detenido que por fin confiesa su crimen. Por mi parte, aún había incógnitas que resolver, pero ¿ese era el instante correcto? Seguramente no, dada mi habilidad para arruinar grandes ocasiones, decidí, al menos por el momento, no hacer preguntas, aunque la curiosidad chisporroteaba en mi cabeza como un enchufe mal conectado. Me dejé llevar, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría este impasse en nuestras extrañas vidas, por tanto, no, no iba a estropearlo. Lo disfrutaría al máximo, me dejaría mecer por la serenidad, por esta paz. No sabía si la tormenta había pasado, o estaba en el ojo del huracán, en esa falsa calma hasta que el vórtice te vuelve a arrastrar. Pero tampoco iba a perder un segundo más en intentar averiguarlo. No, ni un segundo más.

Me incorporé y quedé frente a ella. Sentir tan cerca su respiración, me dejó bloqueada, cuan estatua de sal, un soplido, y sería historia. Su cicatriz, esa que deseaba atrapar a bocados hambrientos. Me perdí, volé sin alas sobre las nubes de mi imaginación. Aterricé, de golpe, como casi siempre, su voz me devolvió a la realidad, que, sin ser para nada mala, ni incómoda, no era ni la mitad de buena comparada con mis ensoñaciones más pasionales, irracionales y casi lujuriosas.

-¿Me acompañas a la cocina, o vas a seguir ahí parda? ¿No creerás que seré yo quien lo haga todo? ¿No? – ¿Cómo decir que no podía moverme? ¿Cómo reaccionar ante ella? ¿Cómo, sin rozar el ridículo?

-¿Perdona?

-Emma, la pregunta no es tan difícil ¿Vienes?

-Te seguiría al inframundo.

-Con que vengas a la cocina, de momento me vale jajajaja. – Aterrizaje por cortesía de Regina Mills. Que viva el romanticismo.

-Ups, sí, sí, perdona, me había empanado un poco.

-Se nota que tienes práctica jajajaja.

-Ehhh, un poco de paz. – Levanté las manos, ella sonrió y se iluminó la estancia, qué digo la estancia, el mundo entero, mi mundo. Inició el camino hacia la cocina y yo, la seguí dócilmente. En ese momento caí, no había avisado a Ruby, a saber, qué estaría pensando. – Perdona Regina, tengo que hacer una llamada, voy en un momento ¿ok?

-No me lo digas, tu amiga pensará que te he secuestrado.

-Ojalá – Lo dije en voz baja, creí que no me había escuchado.

-Dile que no asalte mi casa, aún no lo he hecho.

-¿Aún? – Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas, cosa que, evidentemente, le hizo mucha gracia.

-Tranquila Señorita Swan, de querer hacerlo, ya le hubiese quitado el teléfono, amordazado para no escuchar sus balbuceos y encerrado en una habitación oscura. – Hasta tragar se me hacía un trabajo harto complejo. – Le espero en la cocina, no tarde, o al final, seré yo quien tenga que venir a rescatarla. – Media vuelta y… Wow, contoneo arrebatador que me dejó totalmente noqueada. Directo a la mandíbula y sin compasión. Tras dos o tres tartamudeos más, y todos ellos incoherentes, por supuesto, saqué el móvil del bolsillo.

 _ **Al teléfono con Ruby**_

… Piiii (un tono) Piiii… (dos tonos) y… añdkjfardñvai crashhhh! Cerca de mil porrazos golpeando el auricular, y de fondo, muy a lo lejos, escuche a Ruby, como si me hablase desde el fondo del mar.

 _-Me cag.. en el put.. móvi… de los cojo… Aggg … la hosti… que… se h ..pegado_ …

-¿Ruby? ¿Me oyes? ¿RUBY? Jajajaja

 _-Dio…Emm.. ¿Dón.. mier.. te has.. me.. ido?_

-Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes cobertura?

 _-Qué coj… cobertu.. que se me… ha suici.. el teléf… ¿Dónde est..?_

-¿Qué le ha pasado el móvil?

 _-Se me escap… de las mano.., estoy en la duch.. put… jabó…. ¿Qué, dónd.. estás?_

-Con Regina, por eso te llamo.

 _-Noo..ooo..ooo, no me lo dig.. te ha secu…trado! La mat.. te jur.. que la mat.. Voy par.. allá, no t.. muev.., mante… la calm.. que voy._

-Jajajaja, Pero qué dices neurasténica jajajaja. Que estoy bien – Impresionante, Regina acertó con su vaticinio. A ver si al final, va a ser bruja de verdad. – Hemos hablado, y me quedo a cenar con ella.

 _-Per.. tú eres idio… o qué. No me lo dig.. te ha hechiz… o peor, te ha arranc.. el corazón._

-Qué hablas de arrancar corazones Jajajaja Arrancar no le hace falta, se lo doy cuando quiera.

 _-Eres una idiot.. de libro. Y despu... qué, te qued… a dormi… ¿no?_

-Mmmm pues no lo había pensado, pero oye, si surge…. Quién sabe jajajaja. Naaa es mentira, si lo había pensado jajajaja.

 _-Tú eres gilip… Pues ¿Sab.. qué?_

-A ver, ¿qué? Sorpréndeme.

 _-Que puest.. a hacer.. el gilip.. que lo hag.. bien. Deja el list… Emm… Swa… Bien alto jaj…ja…jaja..ja Que tienes una fam… que cuida.., monina._

-¿Qué fama? Jajaja. Anda loca, te dejo, que me espera en la cocina.

 _-¿Cocin..? ¿Tú? Recuer.. aquí e.. 112, no el 911, porqu… fij.. que tien… que llamar a los bombe… jajaja…jaja..jajaja La Evi… Queen, no sab.. el pelig… que tienes en la coci…_

-Vale, suficiente por hoy. Que no sé a qué hora llego, ¿Vale?

 _-Dale cañ… Sácale el pal.. del cul… jaja..jaja Eres un.. maqui.. pero por Dio… no te enamo.. NO TE ENAM…._

-Adiosito, ciaooooo. – Y colgué, había entrado en bucle de memeces, y a mí me estaban esperando para… Bueno, lo que surja.

 _ **Fin de la conversación con Ruby.**_

Me aproximé a la cocina, sigilosa como un gato. En mis labios, una sonrisa entre, divertida tras la conversación con Rub, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así, y pícara, pensando en la loca posibilidad que surgió en la delirante charla. ¿Podría ser? ¿Te imaginas? ¿Bajaría tanto las barreras como para…? Lo cierto es que, no iba a forzar nada, pero claramente, tampoco iba a desperdiciar la ocasión, si ésta se presentaba.

El camino hacia la cocina, se convirtió en un momento de esos en los que, te das fuerza moral, y una pequeña "cheerleader" se instala en tu hombro, gritando mientras salta con sus pompones… "DAME UNA E, DAME UNA M, DAME OTRA M, DAME UNA A…¡EMMA! Vamos campeona, pon tu mejor sonrisa, usa tu mirada más felina, entona tu mejor voz de conquista… VAMOOOOSSS" Entonces me paré junto a la puerta, crucé las piernas, los brazos, me apoyé en el marco, sonreí de lado… Sí, sin duda, una de mis mejores poses, estaba segura de que no me había oído llegar, pero… Me equivoqué, que raro ¿No?

-Tranquila, la casa es vieja, pero aún no necesita puntales, puedes dejar de sujetar la entrada de la cocina, no se va a caer. – Pero qué capacidad más increíble tiene para sacarme abruptamente, de mis pequeñas películas mentales.

-Perdona ¿qué?

-Emma, ya sabía que estabas ahí. Deja de escaquearte y ven a ayudarme si quieres cenar esta noche.

-No, no, no estaba intentando tal cosa. – Estaba intentando deleitarme con las vistas, pero he sido pillada in fraganti. De manera que, me acerqué hasta su posición. – Vale, ya estoy aquí. Advertida quedas, la cocina y yo, no pasamos de una relación de… Digamos conocidas, no hemos llegado a intimar. No he llegado más allá de usar el microondas y abrir latas jajajaja.

-Diría que me sorprende, pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. Está bien, tampoco es que necesite ayuda para preparar una lasaña.

-¡Ay Dios! ¡LASAÑA! Acabas de conquistarme del todo. No me digas que sabes hacer lasaña.

-¿Hacer? Perdona querida, pero preparo la mejor lasaña que puedas imaginar, ya me lo dirás cuando la pruebes. Pero si sigues entreteniéndome, no terminaré jamás. Y si después aún te queda hueco, puede que te ofrezca un postre.

-Mmmm y con qué postre me sorprenderías. – Levanté las cejas dos o tres veces seguidas, la miré directa a esos atrayentes ojos, esos que me sumergían en una oscuridad en la que necesitaba perderme. Apoyé el codo en la repisa y sonreí con mi mejor pose de conquista, una similar a la del quicio de la puerta.

-No se acelere Señorita Swan, en principio… Me refería a una deliciosa tarta de manzana. – Creí morir, estaba jugando conmigo. Para responder a la insinuación, se acercó a mi oído, y susurró ese "Señorita Swan" que, de pronto, me sonaba como el silbido de las aves al iniciar sus cantos y bailes de seducción. Tenía que reaccionar templadamente, bueno, templada estaba, quizás demasiado, pero debía convertir todas esas emociones en serenidad. Controlar una situación, que se me estaba escapando como el agua entre los dedos. Y lo peor, ella se estaba dando cuenta.

-Uhh, no seré yo quien te lo impida. – Me enderecé de un respingo en cuanto se separó de mi oído. Mi tono cambió drásticamente. Y nos pusimos a… Bueno, seamos honestas, se puso, yo me limitaba a dar vueltas, no es mi hábitat natural. A ello se sumaba el encandilamiento en el que me hallaba.

Y así pasamos las horas, ella atareada entre platos, yo, obnubilada con sus quehaceres. Nunca me pareció tan endiabladamente sensual el grácil uso de una mandolina, la espiral infinita creada con la ligera caricia de una cuchara de madera, los sutiles golpes de muñeca, ejecutados con maestría blandiendo una sartén, creando olas de aroma a tomate y especias. Cada ingrediente tratado con el respeto debido, carnes, verduras, aceite y hasta salpimentar. Todo orquestado en tempos perfectos. Como toque final, y mientras el horno alcanza la temperatura correcta, ella coloca las láminas de pasta sobre la rustidera. Las repartía cuan habilidoso crupier, barajando las cartas mientras observa a los incautos jugadores. Notaba su mirada, de qué manera aguzaba los sentidos para no perder ripio de cuanto le rodeaba. Ella observaba mi rostro infantilizado, poseído por los recuerdos del ayer, en los que, con la barbilla apoyada en la encimera, veía a mi madre cocinar. El aroma, los recuerdos, la sensación de paz, todo me hacía sentir en casa. Me percaté, eso es lo que significa hogar. Ella, su imagen, su presencia, su sonrisa, sus palabras, su ácido sentido del humor, su mirada, sus laboriosas manos, su aroma, ella es mi hogar.

-Me miras como si nunca hubieras visto cocinar a nadie. – Me devolvió al hoy, pero esta vez no sonó sarcástica.

-No, no es eso. Es que hacía mucho que no… Que nadie cocinaba para mí.

-¿En eso estabas pensando? Tenía la sensación de que había mucho más tras tu mirada.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Qué demonios, te lo diré. ¿Sabes? Al principio, ni siquiera quería comprar este Palacete. Simplemente, quería volver a verlo. Después, te vi aquí, y la verdad, lo quería comprar, simplemente por fastidiar.

-Ehh, ¿cómo qué fastidiar? Ya tienes que tener rabia acumulada. Gastar un montón de millones por una pataleta… O te sobra, o eres idiota jajajaja.

-Ambas jajajaja. Pero hoy, ahora… Te vas a reír…

-Seguramente, pero prueba, querida.

-Ja, ja. – Me aclaré la voz. – Ahora, la compraría solo para poder hacer esto contigo cada día.

-¿Para contratarme de cocinera? Lo siento, pero tengo mayores aspiraciones jajajaj.

-Ehhh, no te rías de mí. – No me molestó en absoluto esa risa. Pero fue su manera de frenar una conversación que se estaba volviendo demasiado… ¿Sentimental?

-Te lo advertí. Y ahora, vete llevando los platos y cenemos de una vez. Acaso ¿no tienes hambre?

-Mmmm huele que alimenta. Pues claro que tengo hambre. Me comería todo lo que hay en la cocina.

-¿Todo? – Me miró de soslayo, simplemente alzó esa ceja colmada de autosuficiencia, mientras lanzaba la pregunta.

-Todo, incluida la cocinera.

-¿No te rindes nunca Swan?

-Jamás, sobre todo si creo que algo vale la pena. – Ambas reímos a la par y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-Mis manjares, siempre merecen la pena, querida. – Siempre quiere quedar por encima.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, supongo que esperaba que me posicionase formalmente, frente a ella. Pero no estaba por la labor de seguir protocolo alguno, así que, no dudé en plantarme a su vera, como un árbol de dos mil años, no me iba a mover de ahí.

-Qué, no esperarás que me ponga en aquella punta de la mesa. Tendría que pillar el metro para coger la sal. – La sal, como si me importase un bledo la sal.

-Tampoco ganaría esta guerra, así que, siéntate donde gustes. – Y tanto que sí, estaba justo donde gustaba estar, a centímetros de ella, oliendo esa majestuosa lasaña, y la reina de las cocineras, a mi derecha.

-Permítame servirle, majestad. – Me puse en pie, y me dispuse a servirle una porción. Ella inclinó la cabeza autorizando mi gesto. Me temblaba el pulso, casi la lio al dejarle el plato, pero esquivé la bala. Repetí la acción y me regalé una buena ración. Sonrió, descubrió a la glotona que habita en mi interior. No tardé nada en darle el primer mordisco. Me observaba.

-Mmmmmmmmm ¡Ay Dios mío!…. Mmmmmmmmm no… Yo… Es que…. La Virgen Bendita, esto es… "Caprice des Dieux, c'est magnifique, oh là là". – Su carcajada  
inundó todo. La bocanada de aire tras bucear en las profundidades del océano. Por fin la sentí libre, libre de sí misma, de su estricta educación, de su pasado oscuro, de  
su melancolía escondida. Vi resquebrajase las acristaladas barreras, por fin me reencontré con "mi" Regina.– Como todo lo hagas igual, no veo la hora del…. "Postre".  
– Una nueva carcajada. De pronto se convirtió en mi mejor público. Terminado un festín repleto de risas, complicidad, indirectas muy directas y miradas llenas de lo que yo, intuía como deseo, llegó el tan esperado postre. Regina sugirió  
recoger todo y trasladar la sobremesa a una pequeña sala cercana. Partió dos pedazos, los depositó en unos delicados platillos y me los entregó. -No sé yo, si es buena idea poner estos platos en mi mano. Parecen muy… ¿Delicados, antiguos, caros? Digamos que no soy camarera profesional jajajaja. -Tranquila, son de mi madre jajajaja – Me indicó por dónde se iba a la salita. Había preparado café, y ella llevó las tazas. – Las tazas son mías, prefiero llevarlas yo jajajaja.  
– La salita era acogedora, no era pequeña, pero no tenías la sensación de que sobrara espacio. Un cómodo sofá de tres plazas, un par más individuales que rodeaban una  
mesa de cristal, que apenas alcanzaba a las rodillas, estanterías con libros, figuras de porcelana, tres jarrones, la típica decoración sobria y aburrida. No podía evitar otear  
cada rincón. -¿No te gusta la decoración? No me lo digas, te has vuelto a ¿Cómo dices? ¿Empanar? Jajaja -Ups, pillada jajaja. – Dejé los platos en la mesita, pero me quedé en pie. Metí las manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros y paseé un poco por la estancia. Ella, me  
esperaba ya sentada en el sofá central. – Cuando compre el Palacete, la redecoramos jajajajaj. -¿Redecoramos? Querida, primero tendrás que comprarla y no uses el plural tan a la ligera. -Querida, la compraré y hablaba de Ruby jajajajaja. Además, la pienso llenar de fotos, no tienes ninguna. -Touché. Y no, lo único digno de ser fotografiado, lo guardo en mi memoria. Me pilló demasiado joven, y sin cámara. – No era consciente de que entreabrí los labios.  
– Y ahora, cierra la boca y siéntate aquí. – Dio un par de palmadas al mullido cojín del sofá, justo a su lado. Para qué responder, si estaba deseando hacerlo. Me acerqué,  
estaba nerviosa, tontería negarlo. No quería demostrarlo, así que, para darme más importancia, se me ocurrió cruzar las piernas. Craso error. Puse uno de los platos  
demasiado próximo al borde de la mesita. Solo tuve que elevar la pierna y… Ningún jugador de futbol, hubiese dado una patada más certera. El plato salió volando,  
pastel incluido, contra una de las figuras de porcelana. Esta vez, no esquivé la bala, me dio en toda la frente. -¡Ay Dios mío, lo siento! – Salí corriendo hacia el punto de impacto. Ella se levantó tras de mí, pero ni de lejos con la misma prisa. Es más, estaba riendo. – Lo siento  
Regina, lo siento de verdad. ¡Qué desastre, el plato, la figura, y lo que es peor…LA TARTA! Soy un desastre total. – Ella no paraba de reír, se arrodilló a mi lado y  
comenzó a recoger todo conmigo. -Tranquila Emma, no has roto nada que me importe, todo eso era de mi madre, y hay más tarta. Además, la escena, no tiene precio jajajaja. No recuerdo haberme  
reído tanto, jamás. Merece la pena el peaje. De pronto, sentí a mi pequeña "cheerleader" reaparecer sobre mi hombro. "EEEEEMMMMMAAAAA, EEEEEEMMMMAAAAA. Esa Emma, como mola, se merece,  
una ola…. UUUHHHH. Vamos Em… hazlo, hazlo… Tú puedes… hazlo" No sé si fue su sonrisa, su halo de serenidad, o su… Qué demonios, verla agachada frente a mí,  
fue un detonante en mi cabeza, el click que encendió la mecha. No pude evitar discernir tras su holgada camisa, una pizca del encaje de su ropa interior. Eso, unido  
al incesante cántico de mi animadora personal interior… Me lancé a sus labios, como un suicida a las vías del tren. No perdía nada que trajera conmigo. Si me echaba,  
me iría con la misma amargura. Pero si no me mataba, si no me abofeteaba, si se dejaba llevar, todo cuadraría. -Emma… - Fue toda su réplica. No hubo rechazo alguno, solo la primera duda lógica, la primera sorpresa, pero solo apartó sus labios para pronunciar mi nombre. La  
besé con toda la fe de quien presencia un milagro. Ese primer beso, casi siempre torpe, casi siempre dubitativo, se tornó en la luz para el ciego, el camino de los perdidos, el pan para el hambriento, la voz en el silencio,  
la estrella guía del marino, las alas al viento, la caída del muro y la unión de los pueblos, agua fresca en mi desierto. No sé si fue largo, pero sí que fue intenso. Ciertamente,  
lo que menos me importaba, era el tiempo, porque estaba segura, de que el reloj de arena, no dejaba caer ni un grano. Pero, aunque no es algo que se desee, necesitamos  
oxígeno, y recuperar el aliento. Entonces ella me susurró nuevamente al odio.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. – Lo dijo entre la dulzura, el miedo y la excitación. -Seguramente. Y yo también, pero solo si paro y te dejo escapar. – Ya no había máscaras, éramos ella y yo. No había vuelta atrás, esa noche, sería el principio… O el final. 


	18. Chapter 18

**No quería dejaros mucho tiempo en ascuas, además de las insistentes peticiones en plan "Publica yaaaaa jajajaja" Pero la vida y sus circunstancias, no siempre nos permite hacer lo que queremos, así pues, hacemos lo que podemos. Por ello, pido disculpas, pero temas de salud, me han mantenido lejos de la escritura. Como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras y amigas en su mayoría, Police22( qué grande eres pequeña, y cuanto te quiero), SnixRegal, Rebe/Ruby, Laura Brooks, Fanclere LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy (amiga querida), Su, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Leylay, Andreja, Fanclere (que menuda paliza se ha dado para ponerse al día, gracias!), Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, Ruah,Vnat07 ,Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Gencastrom09, BeaS, LooveParrilla, MarieShir, Celogu, Andy09, Mayeli85, Sjl,** **Maleyi85, a la nueva incorporación CastKarlita y a mis anónimas, aunque entre ellas se esconden algunas personas muy importantes para mí. A Layla, amiga de la infancia y a La Señorita de Lago, maestra y amiga. Y esta vez, os pido que le hagáis algún comentario a InventoChino, por su intro. No se vosotras, pero yo me he reído un montón.**

 **Estoy en ello, pero aún no me pertenecen los personajes. ;D**

"Pero por Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿No iría a salir corriendo ahora? Después de todo este tiempo… este deseo contenido que, o se desataba, o iba a estallar como un globo lleno de harina y caramelos, haciendo las veces de piñata en un cumple de los 80 (que, por cierto, ¿de quién sería la idea? con lo limpio que es el confeti) ¡No podía empezar así! Tenía que dejar que todo fluyera como un volcán en erupción, arrasando cuanto está a su paso, sin pensar en las consecuencias. De lo contrario, iba a terminar como cuando te pones unos zapatos de tacón _stiletto_ la primera vez. Piensas en cómo van a ser tus pasos… Un pie detrás del otro, correctamente alineados… Tu cadera hipnotizante, balanceándose de lado a lado… Pensando en cómo irás abriendo bocas a tu paso, y todas esas cabezas girando a tu ritmo … Y cuando echas a andar, orgullosa con tu mejor sonrisa seductora…. ¡Mierda! ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! El tacón que tan firme debía haberse apoyado sobre el suelo, se desliza dudoso, y ahí estas tú, despanzurrada todo lo larga que eres sobre el suelo. El efecto de mil bocas abiertas lo has conseguido, y todas las cabezas se han girado, pero para no perder detalle del espectáculo. ¡Genial! ¡De coña! Tu cara triunfal, ahora parece un gusiluz, cachetes rojos y relucientes… ¡Ala! A buscar un agujero donde meterse (Voy a omitir el tipo de agujero para no herir la sensibilidad de los más débiles) El cartel de "ridículo espantoso" quedará ahí colgado como un "San Benito". Aunque pensándolo bien, estas son las cosas que hacen de la primera vez, algo inolvidable." **InventoChino**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

 _"-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. – Lo dijo entre la dulzura, el miedo y la excitación._

 _-Seguramente. Y yo también, pero solo si paro y te dejo escapar. – Ya no había máscaras, éramos ella y yo._

 _No había vuelta atrás, esa noche, sería el principio… O el final."_

No sé cómo, pero acabamos rodando por la alfombra. Ni era la posición más cómoda, ni el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero lo cierto es, que ni siquiera nos dábamos cuenta. Creamos una burbuja, nada parecía distraernos, nada, hasta que sumé una nueva torpeza a la noche. En uno de esos giros, un testarazo hizo tope contra la mesita de cristal…. Kaboom!

-Ups! Creo que le hemos puesto demasiado ímpetu. ¿Te has hecho daño? – En seguida se preocupó por mí. Puso su mano en mi cabeza.

-Ouch! – Solo podía frotarme el golpe. No es que me hubiese hecho una brecha, pero notar su inquietud y el modo en el que me miraba… Bueno, mereció la pena el golpe. – Joooo, tengo pupita. – Un buen puchero, cara inocente, y algún "snif" suelto. Suficiente para merecer sus cuidados.

-Ohhh pobrecita… A ver, ¿Dónde te duele?

-Mmmm, aquí. – Señalé mi frente. Y ella depositó un beso. – Y… Aquí. – Indiqué un pómulo. Me regaló otro beso. Y de este modo, repartió sin mesura sus mimos por mi rostro hasta asegurarse de que nada me doliese.

-¿Aún te duele? No abuse Señorita Swan. – Ese siseo al pronunciar mi nombre, como el silbido de una cobra en pos de su trofeo, solo alimentaba mi ansiedad, mi deseo, y mi imaginación.

-Mucho, majestad, creo que me estoy mareando. – Para nada en absoluto, ese calor, no era un problema de tensión, ni bajada de azúcar. Pero no quería seguir en el suelo. – Creo que debería tumbarme en un lugar más cómodo. – Arrastré las palabras, para imprimir dramatismo.

-Ven, sígueme. – Ella se puso en pie y me tendió la mano. Repetí su gesto y me levanté tras ella, pero vi que se dirigía al sofá, debía cambiar de dirección.

-Uff, creo que se me pasaría mucho antes en algo más…. ¿Mullido? – Ahí estaba, esa ceja endiablada.

-¿En serio? ¿No le he dicho que no abuse?

-No es abuso, es por salud… Huy, que mareo más tonto… - Puse el dorso de la mano en mi frente, a modo de doncella desvalida. Ella rio, hasta el momento, es lo que mejor se me da con ella, hacerla reír. Pero mi intención, es mostrarle mis… "otras virtudes".

-Eres una payasa. Creo que el sofá, es más que suficiente para que se te pase ese… Terrible mareo. – Una pícara e insinuante sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Sin soltarme la mano, nos dirigimos hacia él. – No quieras correr tanto, las prisas nunca fueron buenas. – Y me guiñó el ojo.

-Buff, eres cruel. – Un mohín, un bufido y la rendición. Sabía que le gustaba jugar conmigo, y esa pincelada ácida, era siempre parte de su encanto. – Vaaale, tampoco es que esté al borde de la muerte, Pero, ¿Si lo estuviese, subiríamos?

-Si lo estuvieras, llamaría al 112, no te subiría para hacer ejercicios cardiovasculares, ni aeróbicos. – Un chasquido con la lengua y un revitalizado aire de victoria.

-Mierda… Touché. – No había otra que rendirse, así que, no es que el sofá fuese la mejor opción, es que era la única que me daba. Me senté y esperé a que ella hiciera lo propio, pero se mantuvo en pie. - ¿No te sientas?

-Voy a recoger antes este pequeño desastre, y traeré algo de beber. ¿Quieres otro café? Uno para beber, no para tirar.

-Ja y ja. Yo te ayudo, pero casi mejor, dame algo en vaso, uno que se pueda romper sin que suponga un problema. Y no tiré el café, tiré la tarta.

-Fíjate bien querida, el café se ha derramado. Suerte que no desportillaste mi taza.

-Vaaa, es solo una taza. Pero mejor dame un vaso jajajaj Ah, y si es posible, un trocito de tarta, porfaaaaa. – Una sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña carcajada.

-No te rías de lo de la taza. Se de alguien que guarda una como si fuera su mayor tesoro, y eso que tiene millones en el banco jajajaja.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es tan raramente romántico? Una cosa es conservar una carta, o rememorar una canción, no sé, un anillo, o algo así. Pero, ¿una taza desportillada? No lo veo jajajaja.

-Gold, Gold conserva una. – Hasta ella notó que mi gesto había cambiado de pronto. – Hubo un tiempo, en el que parecía hasta humano. No la serpiente en la que se convirtió.

-Gold… Me cuesta creer lo que dices, y más aún, pensar que conserve algo que recuerde que un día era un ser humano. Dios, como le odio. ¿Tú no le odias?

-No, ya no. Ahora me limito a soportarle. Y sí, hay gente que conserva cartas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices por la de la libreta?

-No Emma, lo digo por la que me escribiste hace mil años.

-¿La conservas? Creí que la habías tirado. Nunca me contestaste, no sabía si te había ofendido. La verdad, no sé ni por qué la escribí.

-A mí me gustó. Pero nunca supe qué decirte, y como te he dicho, en aquel momento, lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio. Era lo mejor para todos. Y después… Bueno, después fue tarde. Todo cambió y la verdad, nunca creí que volvería a verte.

-Pues mira, aquí estoy, te equivocaste. – Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Sólo era un abrazo, sólo eso. Pero nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que la robé de nuevo un beso. Apenas un roce, de esos que, sin ser pasionales, dicen mucho más de sentimientos que cualquier palabra. Se apartó delicadamente.

-Vamos, si quieres ayudarme, coge los platos. Por cierto, veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor de tu "accidente". – Me miró divertida y con cierta ternura.

-Voy. – Casi me dolió sepárame. En apenas una tarde, me había acostumbrado a su cercanía. Separarme de ella, era como apartar el edredón en un frío amanecer de invierno. Pero, aunque habíamos cambiado de tema, el eco del nombre de Gold, continuaba rebotando en mi cabeza. – Perdona que vuelva a ello, pero, ¿Por qué no odias a Gold? Él te ha jodido la vida tanto como a mí. ¿No es cierto?

-No le odio, porque odiar termina por desgastarte. La mayor parte de mi adolescencia y juventud, la perdí odiando. Odiaba su presencia y lo que significaba. Odiaba la sensación de marioneta en la que me había convertido con los años. Pero, tenía tu recuerdo, tu libreta, tu mirada. Y un día decidí dejar de odiar, porque se estaba llevando mi vida, y no quería que fuese el protagonista de mi historia.

-Espera, espera, deja que lo entienda. – Llegamos a la cocina y dejamos los restos de mi desastre en la encimera. Me planté frente a ella mientras le preguntaba. Ella, de algún modo, intentaba bajar la vista, casi como si se hubiese arrepentido de pronto por su espontánea confesión. – Me estás diciendo, que ¿esos breves días en los que me colé en tu vida, fueron para ti, tan importantes como para mí? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué significaron? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pintó Gold en todo eso, cual es la verdad? – Ahora sí, este era el momento de aclararlo todo. – Su expresión corporal lo dijo todo, sus hombros se dejaron caer, inhaló el aire que sus pulmones pedían a gritos. Levantó la barbilla y al hacerlo, con un sutil gesto, colocó el rebelde flequillo que insistía en caer sobre su rostro. Una nueva inspiración para, de este modo, acumular toda la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para soltarlo todo de una vez. Era obvio, que, para ella, este también era el momento de poner los contadores a cero.

-Creo que esto llevará más tiempo del que crees jajaaja. – Estaba claro, que eso, era risa nerviosa. Su modo de frenar mi ansiedad y la suya. – Cojamos algo de beber y volvamos al saloncito. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece. Creo que paso de café, qué bebidas tienes por ahí, aunque a mí me sirve una cerveza. Pero la tarta no la perdono. – Yo también necesitaba relajarme entre bromas.

-Me temo que no tengo cerveza, pero tengo una magnífica sidra de manzana. Pero cuidado, entra muy bien y suelta la lengua.

-¡Venga esa sidra! Y no, a mí no me da miedo que me suelte la lengua en ningún aspecto jajajaja. Es que, a ti, ¿sí? – De ningún modo iba a renunciar a jugar, lo necesitaba, lo necesitábamos.

-Para nada, querida. Una lengua bien suelta, puede darte tanta información como… Alegrías. No seré yo quien se asuste de una lengua rebelde. – Se contoneó hasta la nevera, la abrió como si la estuviese desnudando y saco una botella de esa famosa sidra. Se giró sobre sí misa con ella en la mano, la puso a la altura de su rostro y se percató de la cara de idiotizada que mostraba mi semblante. – ¿Puedes coger un par de copas? Bueno, cuando seas capaz de mirar hacia la alacena y cerrar la boca. La botella, no es tan impresionante. – Y… Esto empezaba a parecer el aeropuerto desastre, no dejaba de tener aterrizajes forzosos. – Tierra a Emma ¿Vas a volver entre nosotros, o te quedarás en las nubes? – Hasta ella era muy consciente de lo abrupto de mis, en este caso, amerizajes, porque ya no me posaba en tierra seca, ni firme.

-La botella no, para nada. Pero la mano que la sostiene y lo que la sigue… Buff…. Ehhh, No estarás intentado despistarme, ¿no? Vamos, centrémonos y vayamos al saloncito. – Se acercó a mí, despacio, casi desfilando. Mareante y sugerente. Se aproximó a mi oído, colocó sus labios tan solo un par de centímetros.

-Si quisiera despistarte, no lo intentaría, lo haría. Y ahora, ve a por ese par de copas, están a tu espalda, y sígueme. – Rehízo su marcha, pero se paró en la puerta, me miró de lado, su flequillo solo me permitía ver uno de sus ojos, pero no necesitaba más. Su mirada era felina, chispeante, incitante e inspiradora. Yo estaba… ¿No os ha pasado que, a veces, no sabes ni cómo estás? Simplemente, disfrutaba de cada segundo, de todos los juegos, te todas las palabras, de todas las miradas. – A tu espalda querida, solo debes cambiar la dirección de tu mirada jajajaja.

-Eres cruel, maravillosamente cruel. Ya voy, en cuanto me circule la sangre por el cerebro jajajaja.

Y así lo hice, logré despegar mis ojos de ella, alcanzar ese par de copas y seguirla. Por supuesto, me olvidé de la tarta. Quién se acordaría de una tarta, teniendo un pastelito como ella esperando. Pero no perdía de vista mi primer objetivo. La verdad, esa verdad que tan esquiva me resultaba. La verdad acerca de lo que pasó, de lo que sintió, de lo que ha supuesto una losa a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Cuando llegué al que se había convertido en mi lugar favorito de la casa, ella ya estaba sentada en el sofá, abriendo la botella de sidra y repitiendo el gesto de hace un rato, un par de golpecitos en el lugar que había reservado para mí, a su lado. Puse las copas sobre la mesa, cerciorándome de que, esta vez, no estuviesen cerca del borde. No quería que nada nos interrumpiese. Me senté, la miré, puede ver que estaba algo más seria, estaba dispuesta a sincerarse, y eso requería calma, seguridad y confianza.

-Bien, creo que es el momento de aclararlo todo. Cuéntame ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de lo que pasó aquí? Y ¿Qué pasó después de mi marcha? – Quería ponérselo fácil. Me pareció más sencillo empezar por ahí. Tenía la sensación, de que hablar de sentimientos, no es algo que le resultase fácil.

-Veamos, intentaré hacer un resumen de todo. – Tomó aire, me miró con agradecimiento por ponérselo tan fácil. – Todo empezó mucho antes de que yo naciese. Mi madre siempre tuvo ansias de poder y la estúpida necesidad de pertenecer a la nobleza. Aun así, tonteaba con un comerciante que la tenía obnubilada con sus malas artes, su retórica y su carisma. A su vez, conoció a mi padre. Él pertenecía a la nobleza, cosa que era más que suficiente para mi madre. Él se enamoró, y ella, le utilizó. Se quedó embarazada, le hizo creer a mi padre que era suya y no dudó un segundo en pedirle matrimonio. Por supuesto, ella aceptó. Era la salida que necesitaba a esa situación. Tres años más tarde nací yo. Al principio todo era normal. Mi hermana y yo éramos inseparables. Mi padre nos crio a las dos con el mismo amor, aunque mi madre, siempre mostraba cierta debilidad por Zelena. Así que, mi padre, para compensar, equilibraba la balanza prestándome toda su atención. Unos años después, nos trasladamos a España. Mi padre creía que, de ese modo, perderíamos de vista a Gold, siempre estaba presente, mi madre le nombró padrino de Zelena. Esa era la excusa que ponía para no salir nunca de nuestras vidas, nunca salió de ellas. – Se tomó una pausa, tomó un sorbo de la sidra que habíamos servido, un poco más de aire, y prosiguió. – Cuando ya estábamos aquí, sucedió el accidente. Mi madre le confesó a mi padre que Zelena no era hija suya, que era de Gold, de esto me enteré yo no hace tanto, y añadió, que yo tampoco lo era.

-Pero eso no es cierto, ¿no?

-No, no lo es. Pero supongo que a mi padre le resultó fácil creerlo. Así que me abandonó. Mi madre se volvió un ser aún más mezquino de lo que era.

-Y te encerró en el ático…

-¿Cómo? No, que va. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-¿No estabas allí encerrada? Yo creí que…

-Nooo jajajaja. ¿Eso creías? No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que, a mí me gustaba estar allí. Allí es donde solía jugar con Zelena. No era el sitio más acogedor, pero era mi lugar, mi escondite. Allí leía y me escondía de la mirada de mi madre, de las visitas de Gold, y de un mundo que ya no me gustaba.

-Pero yo… Yo entendí que, tu madre te apartó del mundo. Por eso pensaba que, ella te había encerrado. Además, ¿por qué había una entrada secreta?... Había una ¿No?

-No me debí explicar bien. Ella estaba encantada al no tener que verme. Estar allí arriba, la evitaba mi presencia, y tampoco hizo ningún amago para que yo saliese. Me educaba aquí hasta que apareciste tú. Y la entrada secreta…. Quién sabe desde cuando estaba allí, la descubrí con Zelena, por pura casualidad. Cuando hice la reforma, decidí taparla.

-Espera, espera. ¿Por qué dices "hasta que aparecí yo"? – Se tomó un segundo para la respuesta. Debió pensar, que al añadir lo de la entrada, a mí se me pasaría por alto esa frase. Error, es más, casi ni escuché su explicación. Algo de que la encontró con Zelena y bla, bla, bla.

-Porque después, todo cambió. Supuso que ya no iba a vivir tan amargada, tenía una amiga, alguien capaz de desafiar a mi madre y llegar hasta mí. Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. Llamó a Gold y entre los dos, decidieron enviarme a Londres, a un internado. Casi se lo agradecí. Vivir lejos de ellos, conocer más gente, en su mayoría unas auténticas zorras, lo que endureció mi carácter.

-Hasta el punto de convertirte en una de ellas, ¿No? – Lo dije como una broma y ella así lo entendió.

-La mejor de todas ellas, jajajaj. Querida, debía ser así, tuve una gran maestra, mi madre me mostró lo más oscuro del ser humano, y yo, simplemente, lo utilicé para hacerme respetar.

-¿Respetar o temer? Porque das miedito cuanto te pones en plan Evil Queen jajajajaj. Aunque, debo reconocer que, da mucho morbo. – Nada, no era capaz de centrarme del todo en lo que me contaba, su mirada profunda me atraía hacia los más oscuros pensamientos, sus labios me embrujaban más que sus palabras, y su ceja elevada, hacía que mi corazón latiese irregular, a saltos.

-¿Acaso importa? El caso es que, a partir de ahí, nadie se atrevió a fastidiarme jajajaja. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, supongo que ya tienes algo más claro todo lo que pasó. ¿Más sidra?

-Por supuesto. – Ella cada vez estaba más relajada, la sensación misma de la liberación. El peso de una vida de secretos, liberado como el aire de un globo. Ya hablaríamos de mí, ahora no quería retrasar más el viaje hasta sus labios. Pero tenía una duda, una que debía solucionar en ese mismo momento. Así que, cuando regresó con una nueva botella de fría sidra, le pregunté. – Solo una cosa más. ¿Qué signifiqué para ti, qué sentiste? – Le tomó apenas un segundo responder.

-Emma … - Tomó mi rostro entres sus manos, clavó su mirada en la mía. – Hemos bebido… – Se acercó un poco más – Hemos usado nuestras lenguas derrochado palabras… – Más cerca aún – Ahora… – Esta vez, apenas nos separaba un centímetro – Utilicemos nuestras lenguas para conjugar más verbos. Dejemos por un rato el pasado y sintamos el presente. Quizás, ese sea el mejor modo de resolver tu duda.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para replica alguna. Esta vez, crearía versos en su piel, sentiríamos una silenciosa música en los oídos y las palabras, solo serían compañeras de viaje de nuestros gemidos. Me besó, la besé, y se inició una batalla en la que no habría ni vencedores, ni vencidos. Se iniciaba el segundo round de la mejor velada de mi vida. Ya habría tiempo para más explicaciones.


	19. Chapter 19

**Que no se me queje nadie, esta vez, no quería tardar, sé que había ganas de llegar aquí y merecéis acortar la espera. Estamos muy cerca del final, apenas un par de capítulos, así que, espero que os guste leerlo, tanto como a mí escribirlo. Para mí, es muy especial, se puede leer de dos maneras. Una, tal cual está, que no es poca cosa. Otra, con música en los oídos. ¿Qué música? Pues la que os iré indicando, con frases entre comillas y cursiva, que nos son otra cosa, que títulos de canciones. Todas las canciones, son de un grupo que me encanta, se llama Amaral, son españoles y llevan desde finales de los 90 en el mercado. Así pues, cuando encontréis algo como … _"El Blues de la Generación Perdida"_ (no dudéis en escucharla, porque yo, pertenezco a esa generación) son cosas que Regina dice a Emma y viceversa. ¿Nunca os ha pasado? Suena una canción que, dice justo lo que quieres decir y sueltas… -Escucha esto, te la dedico-, pues esto es lo que he querido hacer aquí. Para cuando no nos salen las palabras, y las canciones hablan por nosotros. Bueno, como ya me he enrollado mucho, daros las gracias a tod s, ya sabéis quienes sois. Ahh solo una cosa, una anónima, hizo una publicación en Instagram en honor a mí, no sé quién eres, y no sé cómo decir esto, pero no lo pude ver, no tengo Instagram. De cualquier modo, me encantaría verlo de algún modo y sobre todo, agradecértelo sea como sea, así que… si te da por ahí… mi twitter, está en mi perfil. Buff, que charla os estoy dando. Os dejo con una maravillosa intro de Fanclere, ella quería participar, y claro… Cómo decirle que no jajajaja. A todo el mundo… Gracias, por todo. Besos mil! A leer! **

**Y no, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero mis querid s lectores… si! Jajajaja.**

"Miedo, a que todo se tuerza… Miedo a volver a sufrir, a despertarme y ver que ya no estás, que te he perdido una vez más, que solo fuiste uno de mis sueños…

Miedo que se aferra a mis palabras, entrecortadas, un susurro incomprensible, miedo que desvela mi mirada, congelada en un pasado que me pesa en mis espaldas.

Miedo, a entregarte el mundo entero y al final quedarme sin nada, a tropezar con esas piedras que transitan mi camino, a caer en el olvido, sin tu voz, sin tu mirada.

Miedo que me paraliza, que me impide avanzar, miedo a entregarme, a quererte con cada fibra de mi ser, miedo a perderte y no poder continuar, a estrellarme, a sufrir…

Pero ¿Y si el miedo que me ataca me impide vivir? ¿Y si pierdo lo mejor que la vida pudo darme?

No puedo, me niego, no voy a perderte por mi miedo… Salto, a ese vacío de los quizá, de todo cuanto vendrá, de todos los sueños que atesoré y pueden hacerse realidad… Salto, no pienso mirar atrás, salto porque vale la pena, cada tropiezo, cada bache y cada piedra.

Es cierto, puede que duela, que me estrelle contra la realidad. Pero en el fondo de mi alma sé, que, si el miedo me vence, si te pierdo antes de empezar… seguro que me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida. **Fanclere** "

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

 ** _"_** _Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para replica alguna. Esta vez, crearía versos en su piel, sentiríamos una silenciosa música en los oídos y las palabras, solo serían compañeras de viaje de nuestros gemidos. Me besó, la besé, y se inició una batalla en la que no habría ni vencedores, ni vencidos. Se iniciaba el segundo round de la mejor velada de mi vida. Ya habría tiempo para más explicaciones. "_

Podría describir lo acontecido de mil maneras diferentes, pero convertiría en vulgar lo que, en mi memoria, se conserva como un hecho excelso. No quisiera perderme en lo relativo a lo físico, o en la química que sin duda compartimos. Y aunque cierto es, que sería del todo inevitable mencionarlo, no es, de ningún modo, lo que prioriza la tórrida escena a relatar. Por tanto, os contaré las emociones del alma, las divagaciones que vuelan en la imaginación, y lo irrepetible del acto en sí mismo. ¿Por qué irrepetible? Porque, aunque ames indefinidamente, y consumas tu amor entre sudor y gemidos, nunca, jamás, será como la primera vez. Esto no la convierte en la mejor ni en la peor, sencillamente, es la primera vez que mezclas tu piel con la piel ajena, y las torpezas o los aciertos, son eternamente recordados con una sonrisa ruborizada en las mejillas. Señal inequívoca, de que marcó un antes y un después en una relación, tanto para bien, como para mal. A veces, es la fecha que uno marca como pistoletazo de salida, y la que se celebrará en los aniversarios venideros, si estos han de ser festejados. Otras, simplemente se conservan como un tesoro en algún rincón de la memoria, algo privado y secreto, que sólo dos personas compartirán por siempre.

Tras los apasionados besos que dieron pie a los primeros escarceos. Fuimos aminorando el ritmo, como si de pronto, cayésemos en la cuenta, de que no teníamos por qué tener prisa alguna, que debíamos disfrutar de cada fracción de segundo y retenerla el mayor tiempo posible. Estaba tan entregada a la causa, que, a pesar de escuchar una melodía en la lejanía, di por sentado que estaba en mi cabeza. Una locura, lo sé, no había nadie más con nosotras, por lo que pensé, que todo me parecía tan mágico e irreal, que no podía haber otra explicación. Pero aquella música, aquella voz, me eran familiares, y cada vez, la escuchaba con más claridad. Regina no parecía sorprendida, ni siquiera se desconcentró en su tarea. Yo, perdía el objetivo de vista poco a poco. ¿Solo la escuchaba yo? ¿Qué era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Quién la ha puesto? Parecía que el destino, frenaba de nuevo la misión de mi vida. Que, en aquel instante, no era otra que poseerla a ella. Paré, y aunque me doliese, me aparté de sus labios. Me incorporé ligeramente, lo justo para no dejar de sentirla bajo mi cuerpo.

-Shhh, escucha ¿No lo oyes? – Me miró y sonrió. Dulce y magnífica sonrisa.

-¿La música? Jajajaj. Tranquila Emma, la he puesto yo.

-¿Cómo que la has puesto? Pero si no te has movido de debajo de… Bueno, eso, que no te has movido.

-Emma… ¿No has oído hablar de los mandos a distancia? – La mesa con la que me golpeé, tenía una segunda repisa en la que, obviamente, no me fijé. En ella, había un par de revistas, y un mando a distancia que pertenecía a un equipo de música muy bien camuflado entre los libros. Ella reía mientras observaba mi cara de estupor y desconcierto. – ¿Creías que había hecho magia o algo así? Tranquila Emma, me gusta tener todo bajo control, y me pareció buena idea acompañar el momento con música.

-Pero ¿Cuándo lo has cogido? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. – Bueno, tampoco era extraño, estaba obnubilada y perdida en sus labios… Podía haber cogido un cuchillo, matarme, descuartizarme y hacerme sopa, que tampoco me hubiera percatado. – Pues no controle tanto majestad, y déjese llevar por lo que la vida misma nos quiera ofrecer. Por cierto, ¿Qué suena? ¿Amaral?

-¿Les conoces? Sí, es Amaral, me gustan desde hace muchísimos años, era uno de los grupos en español que me acompañaron en Londres cuando me fui. Supongo que, dicen cosas que yo no sé expresar. ¿Eres capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez? Jajajaj.

-Pues claro ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Soy mujer

-Ya, pero eres rubia jajajaja. – Se llevó un par de manotazos en el hombro, y un aluvión de besos por el cuello, que más bien parecían morder.

-Ehhh, sin ofender. Ni que las morenas tuvieseis la inteligencia en exclusiva jajajajaj Vale, por qué lo preguntas.

-Para que escuches sin dejar de besarme. Hay cosas que quiero decir, y ellos saben cómo.

-Vale, pero yo también te pediré lo mismo. Hay cosas que quiero decir, y tampoco sé cómo, y como ellos sí, te las diré en canciones… Si es que soy capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez jajajaj

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa Señorita Swan, de acuerdo. Aunque sinceramente, prefiero que te centres menos en la música, y más en otros quehaceres. – Boom! sonrisa ladeada, arrolladora, coqueta, conquistadora, sibilina, sensual, depredadora, hipnótica, excitante, maligna, perfecta. – Y ahora, escucha sin separarte de mí ¿Podrás? Porque lo que dice esta canción, es lo que sentí cuando pensé que jamás volvería a verte, y la siguiente, me acompaña desde la primera vez que la escuché – Primer mensaje lanzado por ella _"Te necesito"_ y después _"Olvido"._

-Por supuesto que podré… - Yo, le hubiese dicho en aquel entonces, que deberíamos _"Salir corriendo"_ y dejar atrás los miedos _._ Ya no importaba si ella pensó que ya no quedaban _"Días de verano",_ ahora, hoy, notaba en sus gestos, en su ansiedad, que estaba dispuesta a subir a la _"Montaña Rusa"_. Y mientras, el aire se llenaba de música y palabras prestadas, nosotras nos zambullimos en la profundidad del mar de los sentidos. Y le siguieron muchas otras canciones, que iríamos anclando en la memoria, y así, crear una lista de lo que decirnos sin necesidad de hablar, de lo que _"Mi alma perdida"_ quería regalarle y de lo que su introspección, hacía que, en ocasiones, no supiese _"Cómo hablar"._ Pude percibir en ella cierto nerviosismo. – Es tu primera vez ¿Verdad? – Sentí todas sus defensas bajar con la tímida caída de sus párpados.

-Sí, ¿Te supone un problema? – Se mordió el labio mientras la profundidad de su mirada se clavaba en el océano de mis ojos.

-En absoluto, todo lo contrario. Eres un regalo que esperaba a ser abierto por mí. Déjate llevar _"Esta noch_ e" … – Todo cambió en mi cabeza, era el momento de tomar las riendas. Me convertiría en cualquier cosa que necesitase ser, sólo para darle cuanto mi corazón necesitaba entregar.

Era la pintora ante el lienzo en blanco. Mis labios, los pinceles que sonrojan los suyos, a suaves trazos, a golpe de brochazos, arco iris de emociones. Su cabello, la negra noche, negra cuan _"Gato Negro"._ Su piel, la brillante luna llena, y yo, el lobo que aúlla y devora a su entregada presa. Soy la exploradora en tierras vírgenes. Recorriendo con cautela cada rincón, cada grieta. Buscando las oscuras cavernas en las que perderme sin remisión, saciando la sed en la humedad de sus paramentos. La escaladora, que asciende por las laderas de aquellas montañas que conforman la cordillera de su busto, hasta hacer noche en sus cimas. Aquella que se recrea en su sagaz escalada, observando los mensajes ocultos tras los sonidos del silencio. La escultora de firmes y ágiles dedos, modelando las formas de su cuerpo, masajeando el barro hasta dar la forma que anhelo, al arco perfecto de su flexible espinazo. Soldado enfrascada en la más dulce de las batallas, las que no tienen trincheras, aquellas en las que el único enemigo es el agotamiento de los escarceos, las que no derraman sangre, sino besos, en las que no disparas balas, sino suspiros al viento. Pilotaba de manera intrépida una bella custom, marcando las curvas, apurando la frenada, realizando tumbadas imposibles rozando el límite de lo temerario, cambiado sus marchas, apretando los puños hasta dominar su potencia, su infinita cilindrada. No hay boxes hasta llegar al final, solo cambios de ritmo para sopesar la estrategia.

El miedo fue dejando espacio al valor, queríamos vivir _"500 vidas"_ en una sola noche. Su mirada suplicaba _"Llévame muy lejos"_ , no importa dónde, hoy nada importa, ni siquiera me planteaba que, después del ahora, vendría el amanecer y sus consecuencias. Yo, solo pensaba _"Lo quiero oír de tu boca"_. Aunque una parte de nosotras, sabía muy bien que podríamos estar _"En el tiempo equivocado",_ el futuro, no es algo escrito en piedra, y eso, es lo que nos empujaba a seguir.

La piel perlada de su frente y de mi espalda, delataban el esfuerzo al que sometíamos nuestros cuerpos. El dulce esfuerzo del deseo contenido por largos años. Éramos náufragos en una isla inventada solo para nuestro placer, coronada por un volcán a punto del colapso. Se sucedieron frenéticas pinceladas, los aullidos, las marcadas líneas de los mapas de su figura, la cima, las últimas refriegas, alcanzar la meta. Hasta que el cráter, no pudo contener el magma del interior de la cámara, erupcionando de manera vehemente. La ardiente lava, arrasaba mi rostro. Sus uñas de gata, marcaron mi piel como quien marca una posesión. Con la fiereza de quien ha rebasando las lindes de la decencia, desatando sin cortapisas todos los deseos escondidos. La pasión hecha mujer.

El silencio, ese levemente perturbado por un suspiro, o por la música de fondo, que hace rato dejaste de escuchar. La isla quedó cubierta por el polvo y las cenizas. Apenas unos segundos, y la lluvia cubrió de lágrimas su rostro. Un hilo de tristeza, emoción, culpabilidad y el retorno de un miedo que yo, no alcanzaba a comprender. No quise moverme. Estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos, notaba el temblor de las réplicas del estremecimiento que acababa de padecer.

Algo había cambiado. Yo, toda seguridad, orgullo, firmeza. Ella, una hoja al viento, pequeña, indefensa, desconocida. De algún modo, sabía que en el instante que rompiera esa burbuja, sería como despertar de un sueño, y no quería, o sí. En realidad, ya tenía lo que quería, ella, rendida ante mí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Se habían cambiado las tornas? ¿Qué era lo que me mantenía en guardia? ¿Y si sólo me había utilizado? Si era así, esta vez, sería yo la primera en golpear. Comprendí, que llevaba tanto tiempo odiándola, que me costaba amarla, aunque lo hiciera. Tanto tiempo desconfiando, que, a pesar de verla tal y como estaba en ese intervalo, no terminaba de creer. Me sentía como el corredor de maratón, que, aunque llegue exhausto al final, no puede parar, continúa por inercia. Mi cabeza era un barco a la deriva y repleto de gente, de voces, de ruido. Necesitaba que dijera algo, una palabra que rompiera el mutismo en el que se había sumido. Pasaron los minutos, no sé cuántos, muchos, demasiados, me parecieron horas. Pero no hablaba, solo se mantenía pegada a mí, como si fuese su salvadora. No lo soportaba más, debía saber, saber qué provocaba sus lágrimas, qué le hacía temblar y qué sentía. Una extraña paranoia se instaló en mi cerebro. De haber hablado antes, me hubiera sentido como el penitente en la eucaristía, esperando a que el clérigo mencione la frase que calma a los demonios, "Una palabra tuya, bastará para sanarme". Nada. Algunos silencios no son solo incómodos, son sobre todo, peligrosos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – Tardó más de lo que debía en contestar. No temía nada, simplemente, me estaba crispando los nervios la situación. O quizás, era yo y mi parte más oscura. Lo que no llegaba a comprender, era por qué motivo, eso estaba sucediendo.

-Yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo? – Mi tono sonó más áspero de lo que pretendía.

-Noo… Yo solo… - Me estaba alterando, no sé qué le impedía hablar.

-¡¿Qué?! Suéltalo de una vez. – Me había enfadado sin motivo aparente. – No me lo digas, te lo has pasado genial y ya puedo irme por donde he venido, ¿No? – Me levanté de pronto. Prácticamente, la desterré de entre mis brazos.

-¡Emma! Pero ¿Qué dices? – Buscó por el suelo la ropa desperdigada y se cubrió con la camisa que encontró tirada. – Emma ¿Qué te pasa? – Se acercó a mí. – Emma, lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes? Di, habla de una vez. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tan malo ha sido?

-Por Dios, ¡NO!, todo lo contrario. Ha sido… Yo no sé cómo… Emma, jamás… Nunca… - Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras. Esta vez, era ella la que estaba perdida. Perdida en el horizonte de la pradera verde de mis ojos. La observé tan profundamente, que noté como se ahogaba en el mar de mi mirada.

-Dilo, es el momento. Te lo pondré fácil, ya te lo digo yo. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Te amo desde el primer día que te vi en esa ventana, desde el primer roce, desde aquel instante en escuché tu voz. Me enamoré de aquella chica tímida y sensible. Lo peor, es que continué amándote cuando me echaste como a un perro, y con la misma intensidad, te odié. Te odié, porque no podía dejar de amarte. Y no importaba con cuantas mujeres me acostase, porque te buscaba en todas ellas, y ninguna era tú. Te odié aún más, cuando volví a verte. Soberbia, altiva, majestuosa, fría, intensa. Y te amé cuando has vuelto a ser tú, pero con la madurez de los años. Te amo tanto, que estoy a punto de odiarte, porque no eres capaz de decirlo, no eres capaz de decir nada. Llevo la puta vida amándote, y estoy cansada. Dime que me marche, o dime que me quede, pero dilo ya. Porque si salgo por esa puerta, no me volverás a ver jamás. – Estaba petrificada, no era capaz de articular palabra. Era la primera vez que veía pánico en sus ojos.

-Emma, yo no sé qué…

-No eres capaz, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué mierda te lo impide? A mí, a estas alturas, ni siquiera me importa el pasado. No me importan las intrigas, lo retorcido de tu entorno. Ya no, pero tú… A ti, no sé qué te paraliza, quién maneja tu vida, pero así, nunca serás feliz. Nunca. No lo soporto más, ¡DILO!

-Mi vida es complicada, pero…

-No hay peros. Yo no juego a medias. Todo o nada Regina. – Puede que estuviese forzando la situación, pero ya no tenía paciencia, no después de lo que acabada de pasar. Me había vaciado, se lo había entregado todo, mi pasado, mi presente, y estaba dispuesta a darle mi futuro, sin más mentiras, ni más miedos. Esperaba más de ella, alguna señal clara. Pero no la vi, o no lo sentí. No era cuestión de intuir o imaginar, necesitaba realidades, fortaleza y palabras legibles.

-Deja que te explique, no te marches, espera. – Me acercaba a la puerta, apenas tenía que vestirme, porque se lo había dado todo a cambio de nada, se dejó querer y yo fui feliz en el derroche. Paré, última oportunidad. Volví a clavar mis pupilas en las suyas. – Yo, no quiero que te marches así.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que me marche por la mañana, que te de un besito de buenas noches y después, seguir con tu vida? Vamos Regina, _"Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde"._ Dilo o me voy.

-Yo… Lo siento. – Bajo la mirada, a un abismo tan profundo, que pareció perderse en la oscuridad.

-¡Que te den! – Cogí mi chaqueta y me largué, dando un portazo tan fuerte, que retumbaron las vidrieras. La puerta se abrió al instante.

-¡EMMA! ¡EMMA ESPERA! – Yo ya estaba cruzando la reja de entrada. – Emma… Espera… Te… - No esperé a escuchar más.


	20. Chapter 20

**No sabría cómo pediros disculpas por esta ausencia, pero prometo que he hecho todo lo posible. Digamos que la vida se me ha complicado muchísimo, y tampoco os voy a aburrir con los detalles. Espero que alguna haya dedicado el tiempo necesario para escuchar las canciones. En este capítulo, utilizo una, "Perdóname" pero en esta ocasión, es importante. Por otro lado, al margen de la canción, debo agradecer la intro, a mi gran amiga Layla Valera, poeta desde la infancia y que acaba de publicar. Me ha prestado este poema para mi fic, todo un regalo. También, quiero dedicar tanto el poema, como todo el capítulo a mi queridísima Señorita de Lago, porque la vida nos pone muchos obstáculos, pero si mantenemos la sonrisa, saldremos de esta. Nunca olvides, que me tienes para todo lo que necesites, sacaré fuerzas para dártelas a ti, como tú lo haces por mí. A Sandy, para que siga cuidando de mi sobri postiza tan bien como lo hace y se recupere rápido y bien. Y como siempre, agradecer vuestra paciencia, vuestros comentarios y el empuje que me dais, os prometo que me ayudan mucho. Una vez más, perdón por la espera. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, disfrutarlo. Haré todo lo posible para publicar lo antes posible el próximo y último. Gracias de verdad a tod s, sabéis quienes sois.**

 **Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, mis amig s y lectores, sí.**

 **"POR TI:**

Se me encoge el alma y espero

El tiempo transcurre despacio

Hay que esperar y no quiero

Hablar sin haber callado.

Es necesidad la piel

Y el aliento del abrazo

No quiero intentar perder

Sin antes haber ganado.

Tu aliento quiero sentir

En el futuro del tiempo

Quiero besar tu vida

Quiero sentir sin verlo.

Quiero añorar las horas

Y decidir el momento

Y descansar en sus manos

Viendo el corazón lleno.

No importa lo que nos falta

No necesito saberlo

Solo sé que eres mi alma

Y mi corazón tu sueño.

 ** _LAYLA VALERA"_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

 _"-¡Que te den! – Cogí mi chaqueta y me largué, dando un portazo tan fuerte, que retumbaron las vidrieras. La puerta se abrió al instante._

 _-¡EMMA! ¡EMMA ESPERA! – Yo ya estaba cruzando la reja de entrada. – Emma… Espera… Te… - No esperé a escuchar más."_

 _…"PERDÓNAME"_ Era la única palabra que sobrevolaba mi mente, eso, y las melodías de Amaral entre las que resonaba esta palabra sin dejarme descansar. Puede que, con mi estúpida reacción, yo, la escuchase un poco más que ella. Pero, qué más da ya, lo había estropeado todo, lo había destruido. Qué importaba, total, seguramente, ella solo me iba a utilizar esa noche, y luego… La nada, basura, vacío.

Esta era la letanía que retumba en mi cabeza. Como una mala resaca, un taladro de recuerdos. Se entremezclaba la rabia, el hastío. Un luto interior que hizo que, sin haber muerte física, sufriese las cinco etapas del duelo. La negación, porque no podía ser real, porque no podía haber asesinado lo que, apenas acaba de nacer. La ira, que me llevó a una reacción desmedida, absurda, extrema, autodestructiva. Negociación, intentando en vano argumentar mis actos, buscando la lógica en lo irracional de un pensamiento, de un sentimiento. Porque quizás… Quizás, aún quedaba alguna esperanza. Depresión, sin fuerza para salir de una habitación oscura, de un laberinto en el que se pierde mi esperanza, sin oxígeno con el que llenar mis pulmones, ni luz con la que despertar. Aceptación, porque no puedo arreglar lo que está roto, lo que yo he roto, no puedo, o sí.

Pasaron las horas, no sé cuántas, perdí la noción del tiempo. La puerta se entre abrió, Ruby asomó la nariz.

-Ehhh, marmota, ¿no piensas salir de ahí? – Un par de ruidos incomprensibles, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. – Vamos Em, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Hace mil años que duermes, ¿Te han hechizado o algo así?

-Sal, vete, no me apetece levantarme.

-Venga ya, levanta ahora mismo. Tenemos visita en una hora. – No se cortó ni un pelo, agarró con fuerza la cinta de la persiana, y la subió hasta arriba, dejando entrar toda la luz, que yo, llevaba evitando como un vampiro.

-¿Visita? ¿Qué visita? No me apetece ver a nadie.

-Mira rubita, no sé qué demonios te pasó en ese Palacete, pero sea lo que sea, mueve el culo y afronta las cosas. No hagas como los avestruces y saca la cabeza, en tu caso… Del culo.

-De verdad Rub, no tengo ganas de nada. La he cagado, la he cagado pero bien. No tengo excusa, soy lo peor. Pero se lo merecía, iba a jugar otra vez conmigo, y no, no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿En qué quedamos? ¿La has cagado tú o fue Regina? A ver si te aclaras, porque sois la pareja más rara que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Pareja? Que optimista. Lo peor, es que igual sí, igual sí que podíamos haber sido una pareja. No sé qué me pasó, no sé qué pasó, se me fue la pinza, perdí la cabeza. Pero ella… Ella no dijo nada, no hizo nada, y yo… Yo… Me fui, ni siquiera esperé a que dijese más. ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Qué era ese "te"? ¿Era te quiero, te odio, te necesito, te detesto…? ¿Qué?... – Y me apagué, como un juguete sin pilas, como el sol al ocaso, como una vela de cumpleaños. Volví a mi mutismo, al engañoso y confortable abrazo de la autocompasión.

-Ya está bien, levanta el culo, tómate un café tamaño industrial, date una buena ducha y organiza tus ideas. Bueno, hasta donde eso sea posible jajajaja. No, en serio, nada es tan terrible. Despéjate un poco y me cuentas lo que pasó. En el fondo, sois tal para cual, no sé cuál de las dos está peor de lo suyo jajajaja. ¡No admito réplica, das asquito, hueles a vinagreta, puag! – Se tapó la nariz e hizo un gesto de absoluto desagrado. – Joder Em ¿qué demonios has hecho? Es como si hubieses estado sudando, bebido y corrido un maratón, antes de meterte en la cama y macerar todos esos olores jajajaja. – No iba desencaminada, aunque a mí no me parecía para tanto. Tiró de mí sin contemplaciones. - ¿Sabes? Cambio de planes. Primero ducha, que no te soporto, y mientras tanto, te preparo ese café. ¡Vamos, dale, arriba… ARRIBA!

No tuve más remedio, me levanté y me metí en la ducha. Duró mucho más de lo esperado. El agua cálida en mi cabeza, ayudaba a relajarme y sentirme un poco mejor. Ruby tenía razón, bueno, casi siempre la tiene, aunque nunca se lo reconoceré en voz alta, se volvería insufrible. El caso es que, en cuanto salí y pude percibir el olor del café, mi cabeza iba organizándose y siendo un poco más consciente de lo que había pasado. Y aunque mi orgullo seguía siendo más fuerte que mi razón, al menos, me sentía ligeramente más despejada.

-Ven aquí – Rub se acercó a mí, se puso a olfatearme como un sabueso – Perfecto, hueles a flores.

-¿A flores?

-Pues claro, como siempre que te adecentas, a lavanda y camomila. Estás para comerte jajajajaj.

-Eres idiota. Anda, dame esta taza – Me pasó una gran taza de café, junto a una de sus sonrisas, esas capaces de hacer que el sol, brille hasta en el infierno.

-Toma, y no te hagas la loca, cuéntame qué pasó en el Palacete. Pero no te dejes nada, no me cuentes sólo la versión de lo que imaginaste que pasó, sino, lo que paso en realidad, así podré confirmar, que estás como una cabra.

-Ja y ja. No sé ni por dónde empezar Rub, fue todo tan… Fácil de crear como sencillo de destruir.

-Ok, limítate a usar palabras, ya las iremos ordenando.

Y así lo hice, relaté todo cuanto mi memoria albergaba. No me limité a los hechos, le hablé de sensaciones, de la música de fondo, del idioma que utilizamos para trasmitir cada emoción. Me di cuenta por sus gestos, que hablaba de amor, de pasión, de valor y cobardía. Caí en la cuenta, la hice responsable de mis miedos, me resultó más sencillo culparle y salir corriendo, que darle el tiempo necesario para reaccionar a lo que, ni yo, fui capaz de gestionar. Rub me miraba con ternura y asombro, con comprensión y reproche. Sus gestos, eran más elocuentes que sus palabras. Me sentí acorralada, debía cambiar de tema.

-Vale, y ahora, dime quién viene de visita. Debe ser importante como para tomarte tanto interés. – No le dio tiempo a responder, un "Ding Dong" sonó y ella simplemente, señaló la puerta.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. A tiempo y puntual. Voy a abrir. – Se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. La perdí de vista unos segundos. Debo reconocer, que una parte de mí, estaba nerviosa, no sabía quién estaba al otro lado.

-Hola, bienvenida. Dime que traes buenas nuevas.

-Por supuesto que sí, y más que eso. – No era la voz que esperaba, era Belle. No es que me molestase, es solo que, no era persona que me daba y me quitaba la vida.

-Pasa, estamos en la cocina. – Belle siguió a Rub hasta donde yo me encontraba. Las dos mostraban en su semblante, cierto aire de triunfo, alegría y excitación.

-Hola Emma ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ruby me dijo que llevabas un tiempo fuera de juego.

-Que sutil, digamos que, estaba hecha una mierda jajajajaj. – A Rub siempre le gusta llamar las cosas por su nombre.

-Gracias Rub, creo que ahora Belle, tiene una idea clara de cómo estoy… Estaba, perdón.

-De nada, pero si me dices que estabas… Ya me doy por satisfecha jajajaja. Pero vamos al tema. ¿Qué noticias traes Belle?

-No os lo vais a creer. Ayer recibí una llamada de Regina Mills. – El corazón me dio un vuelco. – Me dijo si por favor, podía pasarme por el Palacete, que tenía que hablar conmigo. Parecía importante y urgente, así que, no me lo pensé. Es curioso, porque no suele ser tan amable y atenta, así que, al margen de la aparente urgencia, también me intrigaba saber qué quería. – Supongo que Belle, esperaba algún tipo de interrupción, pero lo cierto, es que Rub y yo, estábamos atentas a su relato, como cuando Leroy nos habló por primera vez de ese Palacete. Tiene su gracia, que 20 años más tarde, ese rincón del mundo, logre callarnos y mantenernos en silencio, como lo hizo desde el principio. – Cuando llegué… Bueno, lo cierto es que, nunca la había visto así.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Ruby hizo la pregunta en la que yo estaba pensando.

-Pues… Es difícil de explicar. Era como si… Como si llevase cien años sin dormir, o toda una vida llorando. Estaba algo maquillada, pero casi con descuido, como si no le importase. Las ojeras, eran imposibles de ocultar. Me recibió con una lánguida sonrisa y me invitó a pasar.

-Pero… Pero ¿Eso cuándo fue? ¿Qué día es hoy? – Estaba perdida, ni siquiera era consciente del día en qué vivía. Ruby y Belle se miraron con incredulidad.

-Ni preguntes Belle. Por lo visto, las dos han tenido un par de días dedicados a revolcarse en su mierda. Aunque por el olor, Emma lo hizo mucho mejor jajajaja. – Me limité a torcer el gesto. – Hoy es jueves Em, fuiste el lunes por la tarde al Palacete, y volviste a casa de madrugada, como a las 6 o las 7 del martes.

-Esto ha sido esta mañana Em. Ella me llamó ayer y quedamos hoy. Por eso avisé a Rub, porque es importante.

-Dispara, no dejes que te interrumpamos más. – Necesitaba saber qué era eso tan importante que debía contarnos.

-¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Cuando entré, estaba todo revuelto, como si alguien hubiese pagado sus frustraciones con la casa. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan oscura. A pesar de ello, me invitó a seguirle y me ofreció un café…

 **FLASHBACK **

"-Por favor, disculpe el desorden. Estoy preparando la mudanza.

-Disculpe Regina ¿La mudanza?

-Sí, en cuanto venda la casa, me vuelvo a Londres. Ya no tiene ningún sentido intentar conservar este sitio. Ya nada me une a él.

-Pero, al precio que pretende, no hay forma de…

-Véndala, baje a lo que dice el mercado, haga lo que deba, pero quiero venderla cuanto antes. No sé si… Alguien sigue interesado.

-Por "alguien" ¿Se refiere a Emma Swan?

-Por ejemplo, o a cualquiera que la quiera ya. Debo volver a Londres y cumplir con… En fin, debo volver.

-Le ruego perdone mi insistencia, pero ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-He estado mejor. Y aunque no creo que sea de su interés, las cosas han cambiado. He aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio. Dije que no daría una respuesta hasta tener mi vida clara y vender el Palacete. Pues bien, he aclarado mi vida y quiero vender el Palacete.

-Va a perdonar mi sinceridad, pero no parece estar en condiciones de tomar decisiones. No sé qué le hace tomar esta decisión tan drástica, pero creo que debería darse algo más de tiempo. No me mal interprete, es genial que quiera bajar el precio, eso me facilita el trabajo. Pero, no así, no por rabia. Este lugar es magnífico, y merece una despedida digna.

-¿Dónde he oído yo eso?

-¿Perdón?

-Nada querida, no he dicho nada.

-Regina ¿Está segura de querer venderlo así?

-Sí, estoy segura. Mire Belle, sé que este cambio no es muy usual. Pero, tampoco es muy normal lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días. Necesito olvidarlo todo y retomar mi vida. No sé si era mejor o peor, pero hay fantasmas que uno no debe despertar, y si lo hace, al menos debe ser consecuente con ello. Ahora, ya no espero nada, ni a nadie que pueda venir a por mí, ya no tiene sentido mantener ninguna esperanza, ni creer que se pueda cumplir ningún sueño. Puede cerrar la boca, comprendo que no entiende nada de lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Lo siento, no, no entiendo a qué se refiere. Pero sí sé, que no se debe perder jamás la esperanza, que, en ocasiones, simplemente, no sabemos cómo reaccionar. Puede suceder, que uno lleva tanto tiempo esperando algo, que cuando pasa, ni se lo cree. Regina, no se rinda, el amor es la magia más poderosa.

-Me alegra saber que aún queda alguien que crea en los cuentos de hadas, en los puentes de arco iris y es capaz de comer algodón dulce hasta la diabetes, pero no creo que, para mí, quede espacio en ese mundo, más allá del papel de Evil Queen al que la vida me condena.

-No diga eso Regina. Escriba una carta, una en la que diga todo lo que no supo o no pudo decir. Cuente lo que le quema por dentro, comparta sus sentimientos, sus miedos. Dese una última oportunidad, no se rinda tan pronto.

-No sé Belle… No sé.

-Vamos, hágalo. Pasaré esta tarde por aquí, digamos… A eso de las 17 horas, y se la llevaré en mano a la persona que causa su pesar. Aunque, lo cierto es que, no necesito muchas indicaciones, creo saber de quién se trata. Y si no funciona, si no sucede nada, venderemos el Palacete al mejor postor, y lo más rápido posible. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, lo intentaré.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dígame

-Subía el precio para no vender ¿Verdad? Si no vendía, no tenía que volver a Londres. En realidad, de algún modo, siempre estuvo esperando a su "Salvadora", ¿No es cierto?

-¿Sabe Belle? Es mucho más observadora de lo que aparenta. Vuelva esta tarde.

-Claro, así lo haré. Hasta esta tarde.

-Belle…Gracias"

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-… Por eso llamé a Ruby y le dije que era importante veros hoy.

Aún estaba recomponiendo mi cerebro, e intentando dar sentido a todo lo que había contado Belle. Siendo así, ahora estaba segura de todo, le había hecho muchísimo daño. Yo había sufrido, pero ella, ella llevaba sufriendo toda la vida y yo le di y le quité la esperanza en una sola noche. Por eso me había resultado tan sencillo destruir sus muros, porque en verdad, ella deseaba, soñaba con que lo hiciese. No salía de mi asombro, estaba absorta en mi estupidez.

-Entonces ¿Baja el precio del Palacete? – Rub se lo preguntó a Belle mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿De verdad eso es lo que te parece más importante? – Salté como un muelle.

-No, pero mira que rapidito has reaccionado jajajajaja. – Las dos se rieron al unísono, evidentemente, de mí. – Mira eres boba, anda Belle, dale esa carta.

-Toma Emma, pero por favor, léela con cuidado y con el respeto que merece. Sé que le ha costado y que ha puesto en ella toda la verdad, y todo el sentimiento que ha podido o sabido plasmar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – No es que pusiera en duda la palabra de Belle, pero sabía que lo decía por algo.

-Porque me la ha dado con cierta timidez, y cuando alguien hace eso, es porque ha desnudado su alma. Alguien como Regina, no creo que tenga costumbre de hacer eso. Además, me ha dicho que, de esta carta y sus consecuencias, depende su futuro. Es mucha responsabilidad Emma, por eso te lo digo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Belle, te prometo que lo haré. Pero… Hay una cosa… ¿Estaba prometida? ¿En serio?

-Por lo visto sí. Pero no creo que es importe ahora. Está muy claro que esperaba otra cosa de la vida. Pero supongo, que el hecho de pasar lo que pasase entre vosotras, precipitó una decisión que, en el fondo, nunca quiso tomar. No la juzgues por lo que no dijo, sino por lo que suceda ahora. Emma, tampoco es que tú tomases las cosas con la paciencia debida. Date tú también esa oportunidad.

Tomé esa carta entre mis manos temblorosas, la observé detenidamente. De caligrafía pulcra, en tinta de pluma, negra de humo y goma. Como destinatario, "A Emma" tan solo eso. En el reverso, una pregunta "¿Regina o Evil Queen?", supongo que la respuesta estaba en el interior, o quizás, la tenía yo. Un sobre amarillento, que hacía intuir papel pergamino en su interior. Busqué un cuchillo para abrirla con esmero, no quería dañar la envoltura, y aún menos su contenido. No era ligero, percibía el peso de su derroche.

-Si no os importa, voy a la habitación a leer con más calma.

-Claro, no te preocupes, nosotras iremos a tomar algo. ¿Te parece Belle?

-Si claro, salgamos. Ah Emma, si te interesa el Palacete, este es el momento.

-Tomo nota Belle, gracias. Nos vemos luego.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego Em.

Levanté la mano a modo de despedida y me retiré. Escuché cerrarse la puerta de la calle, apenas un minuto después. Me senté al borde de la cama. Deslicé los dedos por la parte superior del sobre y extraje la carta. Nada más leer la primera línea, mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, opacos. Tuve que respirar profundamente, tomarme un segundo y continuar. Necesitaba saber si me había equivocado del todo, si mi orgullo mal entendido, me cegó, si mi desmedida y tardía sed de una venganza que no merecía, había aniquilado lo único bueno que recuerdo en mi vida.

"Mi querida Emma:

Si Emma, querida de siempre, añorada constantemente, el ama de llaves de cada puerta de mi alma…"


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola gente! No perderé mucho tiempo en disculpas, sé que me perdonáis, sobre todo, aquellas personas que saben mis circunstancias. Llegamos al final, ha sido un viaje de algo más de un año, el primer y último fic que escribo (Volveré a dedicarme a la lectura jajajaj). Comenzó como un regalo de cumple para Erpmeis y se ha convertido en una sorpresa para todos, yo la primera. Se colará alguna que otra canción de Amaral, que, sin saberlo, se ha convertido en banda sonora de "SwanQueen".**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, seguido, y hecho crecer:**

 **Jeberet, Police22, Cami, Thewoman00, Andy09, SnixRegal, Rebe/Ruby, Laura Brooks, LIZ039, Evazqueen, Merlita, Sandy, Su, Pelanito, Erpmeis, Dcromeror, Leylay, Andreja, Looveparrila, Fanclere, Gencastrom09, 15mardy, Hawaiana, Diana9915, BeaS, Ruah, Vnat07 , MarieShir, Mayeli85, DenSQ Always, Lucyft013, Franchiulla, UnicornStickers, AleaRachel, kykyo-chan , Celogu, Gencastrom09, BeaS, LooveParrilla, MarieShir, Andy09, Mayeli85, Sjl82, CastKarlita, Layla, La Señorita de Lago, InventoChino, Li02, Anshtpswills, y a todas esas anónimas que tan bellos comentarios hacen. Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, y de ser así, pido mil perdones. Aquellas que han seguido la historia en silencio, esta es la última oportunidad para hacerme saber qué os ha parecido, me encantaría descubrir quiénes sois y lo que pensáis de todo esto. Esta intro es de una buena amiga y seguramente conocida por la mayoría, LadyBardo. Como siempre hago, me encantaría que le dedicaseis unas palabras a este magnífico texto, creado con tan solo unas pinceladas de la historia y un pequeño adelanto del capítulo. Es tan buena, que ha logrado esta maravilla, y con ella, yo he conseguido un pequeño milagro jajaja.**

 **Los personajes no me han pertenecido nunca, pero de algún modo, los hemos hecho nuestros. Si bien es cierto que la historia, es completamente mía.**

* * *

"Quería protegerme. Sí, eso me dije. En ocasiones, incluso, defendí que también te protegía a ti y te alejé de mí para evitarnos sufrir. Sé lo estúpido que suena. Ahora lo sé…

Pero en aquel momento, durante una fracción de segundo, tuvo sentido. Temía ceder esa parte de mí que estaba oculta, ese hueco de mi alma que palpita sin escudos, sin protección y que de quebrarse posiblemente me mataría.

Así que te alejé. O al menos lo intenté. Joder que si lo intenté. Quise mantenerme firme, lejos, impasible… pero fallé.

La distancia era algo mecánico, frío, un simple obstáculo racional y al mismo tiempo un sinsentido. Sí, sin sentido, porque mientras mis manos se escondían tras mi cuerpo para no tocarte, las dos las veíamos temblar de emoción. Porque mientras mis palabras eran estúpidas, controladas y neutrales, mis labios te sonreían con una ilusión casi infantil. Porque mientras elevaba la barbilla, marcaba distancia, fingía no prestarte atención, mis ojos te buscaban sólo para brillar con tu presencia como ninguna otra persona ha logrado. Porque si me quedaba callada, si nada nos interrumpía, si nadie estaba ahí para acompañarnos y convertirse en mi improvisada barricada, estoy segura de que se escuchaban mis latidos resonando estrepitosos, chivatos, esperanzados…. Felices. Porque siempre pretendí retenerte junto a mí, desesperada, y empujarte fuera de mi vida al mismo tiempo, sin importarme que te estuvieras partiendo en dos frente a mis ojos.

Te obligué a resistir, a malvivir de señales que jamás reconocí, a dejarte entrever un amor que nunca me atrevería a liberar, como un mal cebo que te retenía ahí, a mi alrededor, sólo para que yo pudiera decepcionarte una y otra vez, desgastar tus fuerzas, multiplicar mi cobardía, restarnos sonrisas.

Y ahora, al dejarme caer frente al espejo, al mirar mi estúpido reflejo, abro al fin los ojos: ahí sólo queda un cascarón vacío. Porque todo mi yo, mi alma, mis sentimientos, mi alegría, se han fugado río abajo, siguiendo los pasos que diste al marcharte, repitiendo el camino por el que ya no queda ni tu sombra, persiguiendo a quien les regalaba la vida, buscando a la persona a quien me empeñé en alejar de mí pensando que nos protegía.

Porque me equivocaba, tú siempre lo supiste. Lo racional puede controlarse, pero lo que realmente importa tiene su propia y maravillosa anarquía, trasciende este mundo y no entiende de muros, reglas, ni ninguna otra estupidez mundana y terrenal.

Y sólo al perderte lo entiendo yo también. Que cambié vivir por sobrevivir… y ni siquiera sé si este limbo entre la abulia y el dolor se considera existir. Que alejé mi felicidad por miedo a sufrir, cuando precisamente era yo quien nos estaba condenando a este infierno.

Y quizás, ya no pudiste aguantarlo más.

Y hoy, vacía, agonizante, sin nada, porque yo misma he destruido todo a mi paso, miro en lo que me he convertido y me pregunto: ¿quién podría culparte?" **LadyBardo**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

" _Nada más leer la primera línea, mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, opacos. Tuve que respirar profundamente, tomarme un segundo y continuar. Necesitaba saber si me había equivocado del todo, si mi orgullo mal entendido me cegó, si mi desmedida y tardía sed de una venganza que no merecía había aniquilado lo único bueno que recuerdo en mi vida."_

Me costaba tanto centrarme. Las manos temblorosas y la nebulosa que se había instalado en mi mirada no me dejaban pasar más allá de la primera frase. Tome aire, como si fuese la última bocanada del resto de mi vida. La responsabilidad de no mal interpretar ni una sola coma, entender lo que aquella misiva me contaba. Dos, tres, inspirar, expirar. Pasado un buen rato, la calma suficiente para poder concentrar mi vida en unas palabras plasmadas con tinta de confesión, por fin hizo acto de presencia. Y leí, lentamente y saboreando cada letra, cada frase, cada párrafo.

"Mi querida Emma:

Si Emma, querida de siempre, añorada constantemente, el ama de llaves de cada puerta de mi alma. He decidido desnudar la verdad, mi verdad, más allá de los ropajes estrechos del convencionalismo, más allá de los miedos infundados y el angosto corsé en forma de norma. Una indumentaria auto impuesta por la desatinada idea del deber mal entendido. Hasta tu bulliciosa irrupción en mi aciaga vida, no era consciente del tedioso existir de mis días. Acomodada en la lúgubre rutina, observando caer las hojas de un árbol que se niega a claudicar, viviendo vidas ajenas y ensoñaciones desacertadas de libros mil veces leídos. Apareciste hace ya tantos años, con la fuerza arrebatadora de los vientos anabáticos, surgiendo ascendente hasta llegar a la solitaria cima donde me hallaba. Rocío fresco, brisa del valle. Alzaste la vista hasta llegar a intuirme, traspasaste la oscuridad, aportando la luz que escudriñaría cada rincón de mi mirada. Valiente donde las haya, no por falta de temor, sino por la capacidad de enfrentarte a él una y otra vez, hasta que cometí el más terrible de los errores. Me equivoqué, me equivoqué entonces y lo he vuelto a hacer ahora. Era mi pavor el que te expulsó en el pasado y el que lo ha repetido en el presente. Mi torpeza es tal, que creyendo estar en lo cierto, te dañé. Te partí el corazón para evitar dolor, y tan solo logré lastimarte de por vida. Por si tal tropelía no hubiese sido suficiente, y tras pasar las horas más felices de mi vida, el mutismo. No hay falta de derecho ni razón al reaccionar como lo hiciste, y debería aceptar la pérdida de la única persona que logró que un corazón negro y muerto, bombease de nuevo roja sangre, latidos nuevos. Pero no puedo Emma, no puedo. No sin antes decir, demostrar todo aquello que siento, todo el amor que te profeso.

Debes saber, que después de ti, me dejé mecer en la inercia del falso mar de atrezo que rodeaba mi minúscula isla. Pensé, que quizás, si hacía un esfuerzo hercúleo podría desterrarte tan lejos, que no quedaría reminiscencia alguna que te dejase varada en mi pequeña playa. Adormecí una conciencia solo despierta en tu breve presencia, y creí haber vencido a la añoranza de aquella sonrisa que cuan espejo, despertaba la mía. Estaba segura de que la melancolía en la que me vi sumida, jamás regresaría a mí. Había sobrevivido a ti, puse tierra de por medio, silencio y " _Olvido"._ Pero la losa de la pesadumbre, acompañó sin yo saberlo, cada perenne soplo en cada segundo de mi vida.

Tu carta, la de tu maestra y tu libreta, fueron un mantra, una plegaría, una oración, una invocación rogando cada día volver a tenerte cerca. Perderme en tu mirada, ahogarme en ella y dejar que me salve tu alegría. Pero debo reconocer el pánico que ello a su vez me generaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Y si solo lo imaginé, y si te idolatré y no fuiste más que una niña con ganas de aventuras? Podía haber confundido todo, tus temores eran los míos, pero yo sobreviví a ellos del modo que mejor sé, mintiendo, mintiéndome.

Los años pasaron con más pena que gloria, pero lo hicieron. Si conmutar un solo día de pena. Un reloj suizo, aunque lo único que no hice, fue medir el tiempo, pues nada llenaba una piza el hueco cascarón en el que me he convertido. Maestra de la máscara y el disfraz, constructora de elevados y anchos muros, reina de mi propio lóbrego reino. Lo tenía todo, la bendición de una madre que jamás me quiso, el respeto de su enlutado, siniestro y poderoso rondador, el constante beneplácito de un padre ausente que me colmaba de atenciones y un pretendiente acomodado, perfecto para las fotografías de las revistas e inútil para cualquier otro menester, un simple consorte con el que remataría la imperfecta vida de la perfecta reina.

Con todo encauzado, la telaraña de mi vida pulcramente tejida y a falta de un par de pinceladas para la que sería sin duda alguna la más fastuosa y perfecta boda del año… Tú. Siempre tú, porque jamás te fuiste, porque nunca saliste de mis pensamientos, porque no se puede domar al viento, no se entierra lo que no ha muerto, no se olvidan los recuerdos.

No necesité más que un cruce de miradas. Te reconocí al instante entre " _La Niebla"_ que envolvía mi rededor _,_ tu dorado cabello, tus ojos de fuego, de embravecido mar, de campos bellos. Y aquella sonrisa, que aun envuelta en un velo de ironías y reproches, era tan tuya como tu aliento. Solo tú buscarías las entradas secretas de mi casa, mi espíritu, mi cuerpo. No requeriste esfuerzo alguno para provocar una suave brisa. Suficiente para derrumbar sin piedad el endeble castillo de naipes que protegía esta "Evil Queen" de oropel.

En mi interior, reviví una guerra que creí ganada. La titánica lucha entre lo que se debe y lo que se desea, lo que me mantiene viva y lo que me mata. Como primera reacción, la ilusoria indiferencia que solo pretendía ocultar la zozobra, el desasosiego que causaba tu sola presencia. Habías vuelto, mis plegarias escuchadas. Ante mí, la posibilidad de redención, la oportunidad anhelada de sentirme entera, y la opción para decidir por mí misma la dirección de mi vida. No era feliz Emma, y tú representabas la puerta que daba acceso a mi libertad. Pero es más fuerte la costumbre que el valor, la conformidad que la rebelión, el inmovilismo que la contienda. Y aunque yo creí tener dominado el arte del camuflaje, no me creíste. Una vez más, retornaste a mí sin rendición, hasta lograr traer de vuelta a la Regina que una vez fui. Y aunque " _Nadie nos recordará"_ tú siempre permanecerás, siempre, no importan la distancia, ni la lejanía, el tiempo o lo cambiante del fluctuante universo. Eres lo único cierto.

Por unas horas, apenas un lapso, soñé con una vida juntas. Yo, en la cocina, complaciendo tus caprichos y colmando tu glotonería. Tú, inundando de risas, anécdotas y ensoñaciones nuestras veladas. Nos imaginaba remodelando todo este mausoleo de tristeza, en un edén de amor y respeto. Por el contrario, estoy perdida en los " _Laberintos"_ en los que siempre acabo, convertida en la " _Chatarra"_ que merezco ser.

Mi querida Emma, mi alma gemela, mi amor verdadero. Sé que nada hay que ya pueda hacer salvo esto. Ya no quiero más secretos, no más rodeos. Al menos si te pierdo, me consolará saber que, por una vez, sólo una vez, fui valiente, me desnudé ante ti, física y moralmente. Esto es lo que soy, soberbia, férrea, terca, estoica, humana ante ti. Si el amor es todo cuanto dice mi madre y es una debilidad, quiero ser débil a tu lado, quiero dejarme caer y morir para renacer en ti.

Emma, soy la herida sangrante que lleva años matándonos. Cúrame, cúrate, alivia este dolor que nos está asfixiando, sálvanos, ven a mí.

Te amo, sin importar la respuesta, si esperar nada. Te amé y te amaré por siempre, ninguna conjugación del verbo, describe tal sentimiento.

REGINA "

La leí una y otra vez, apenas alcanzaba a comprender, digerir, asumir tal confesión. Y lloré, un llanto agridulce, de felicidad y fracaso, de esperanza y derrota. Toda contradicción me visitó en aquel cuarto que se había convertido en mi refugio. Estaba tan abrumada, que no me sostenían las piernas. Quería salir corriendo, pero me sentía ridícula y sucia por el trato que le di, como si un poder oscuro se hubiese apoderado de mi por un instante, y ahora, estando todo lo lúcida que podía estar, me daba cuenta de lo que hice y de lo que ella, acababa de hacer. No reaccioné, me quedé llorando bajo las sabanas, como la niña que se asustó de un perchero en la oscuridad.

Poco más tarde, oí que se abría la puerta de la calle. Era Ruby, volvía con Belle, no sabía si quería o no que me viesen en ese estado. Por un lado, necesitaba a amiga, a mi hermana, por otro, me sentía abochornada. Pero apenas tuve tiempo para más divagaciones. Dos toques de cortesía en la puerta, y se abrió.

-Ay Dios Em ¿Cómo leches has leído?, pero si no hay luz aquí. Es que ¿Te has pasado al lado Oscuro? Jajajaj

-Snif! Menos coñas Rub, snif. – No podía contener el sofoco.

-Pero qué…. Emma, ¿Qué te pasa? No me jodas, y yo que creía que Regina no era tan maligna como parecía. ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho? Mira que voy y…

-Para Rub, todo lo contrario. Me ama… ¡Pero… Snif! – Ruby se me quedó mirando perpleja, detrás de ella asomó Belle y a su espalda Mulán. Por lo visto, habían traído refuerzos. – Pero, no sé qué hacer, ella se iba a casar, y no soy quién para….

-Para, para, para, para…. ¡PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA! ¿Me tomas el pelo? Llevas toooooda la vida con que si Regina por aquí, que si Regina por allá… y ahora que te dice que te ama… ¡VAS TÚ Y ME DICES QUE NO ERES QUIÉN! ¡YO TE MATO! – Automáticamente, Belle y Mulán sujetaron a una "enfadada" Ruby. Fue tal su reacción, que logró que soltase una carcajada. Parte la tensión, parte los nervios, y una gran parte, es que Rub siempre sabe cómo hacerme reaccionar. - ¿De qué te ríes? Estás fatal, vístete ahora mismo y vas a por esa morenaza de infarto, que al final, verás como acabo pasándome al otro lado y la hago mía.

-¿Y qué le digo? – Rub se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, y acto seguido, dibujó una "L" en la frente, como hemos hecho toda la vida para reírnos la una de la otra.

-¿En serio crees que es necesario decir una sola palabra? ¿Y tú eres la gran conquistadora? JA!

-Las demás no me importaban, esa es la diferencia. Y yo jamás sería capaz de escribir algo como lo que ha escrito ella.

-Déjate de cartas. Ve a por ella, seguro que cuando le veas, sabrás muy bien qué hacer o decir.

-Pero…

-Na, na, na, nada de peros. ¿Verdad? – Se giró hacia el resto de las presentes, que asintieron con una gran sonrisa. Belle tomó la palabra.

-Entonces, ¿Ya no compras el Palacete? – Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Belle no dejaba de ser Agente Inmobiliario.

-Mmmm, ¿Sabes Belle? Sí, lo voy a comprar. Llama ahora y dile que tienes comprador, me da igual el precio que diga, pero no digas que soy yo. Lo compraré a nombre de una de mis empresas.

-Y… ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? No lo entiendo. – Mulán se rascaba la cabeza ante mi loca idea.

-Ya os lo explicaré con calma. Belle, llama ahora por favor. Si te pregunta por la carta, dile que me la has dado, pero que no sabes nada de mi respuesta o si he llegado a leerla, ¿ok?

-¿Y qué empresa digo que la compra? – Belle estaba tan desconcertada como todas, bueno, casi.

-Prueba con "Patos sin fronteras" es muy apropiado jajajajaja. – Ruby se reía, porque en el fondo, ya estaba imaginando mi jugada. Y sabía que no relacionaría ese nombre con Emma.

-¿Patos… sin fronteras, eso existe? – Mulán se estaba perdiendo del todo.

-Jajajajaj, aunque suene increíble, sí. El nombre se lo inventó Rub, cómo no jajajajaj. En realidad, más que una empresa, es una ONG, que se dedica a…. Buah, qué más da, es una buena idea. Por favor Belle, llama.

-Ok, vamos allá. – Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó, un tono, dos y la respuesta al otro lado. – Hola Regina, sí, soy Belle… Sí, ya le di la carta, pero no sé decirte si la ha leído o no, supongo que la respuesta llegará cuando deba….. No, no te llamaba por eso…. No, es porque he recibido una oferta de compra, es una buena oferta y quieren el Palacete ya…. Lo que les quieras pedir, no han puesto pegas….. Ajam…. Ya, bueno, lo único es que tengo que llamarles ahora mismo si estás dispuesta a vender….. Claro…. Lo entiendo, pero no puedes dejar pasar esto….¿Cómo?... No, no hace falta, tengo los papeles que me dejaste firmados, solo necesito la cifra y ya está todo hecho….. Oh, pues no creo…. Hoy no, igual mañana si la veo, pero hoy no creo, a no ser que quieras que…. Vale, lo entiendo, no sé qué decir…. Ok, si a ti te parece bien, les llamo ahora mismo y lo cerramos, ¿Si?... En cuanto tenga noticias te llamo. Gracias Regina, y… Ánimo, nada es tan terrible. Ciao. – Y colgó, levantó la barbilla y vio a tres locas a las que les faltaban las palomitas de maíz, y un segundo más tarde, las tres nos pusimos a aplaudir y a vitorear a Bella.

-Chica, yo solo encuentro tres explicaciones a esta conversación. O eres una mentirosa compulsiva a la que deben tratar ya, la mejor vendedora del mundo y ya están tardando en darte un premio, o una actriz de Oscar, el caso es, que me lo he tragado hasta yo jajajajaja.

-Ruby, no te rías de mí, he hecho lo que me ha pedido Emma.

-Ya, ya, pero lo has hecho impecable. Pero… Una cosita ¿Cuánto ha pedido?

-Rub, eso no importa. Belle, paga la oferta más alta, me importa un comino el dinero. Será para ella, eso es lo único que me importa.

-Vale Emma, pero haz algo ya, está hecha polvo.

-Sí claro que voy a hacer algo. Llama otra vez, y dile que ya está todo hecho y que van a llevarle ahora mismo los papeles. Espera ¿Los llevas encima?

-Pues… Lo cierto es que… - Se puso a rebuscar en su maletín – Sí! Aquí están.

-Ole, ole y ole…. Esto es mejor que una película Rub, siempre me lo paso genial con vosotras jajajaja

-Tranquila Mulán, que eso no es un Tablao Flamenco jajajajaj Un circo es más acertado jajajajaj – Ruby y Mulán eran un gran equipo a la hora de poner notas de humor en el aire. Entre tanto, Belle y yo estábamos enfrascadas en la documentación, aunque lo cierto, es que no pusimos el Palacete a nombre de ninguna empresa.

-Ya está Emma, deja que le llame y se lo digo. – De nuevo… Un tono, dos, tres… y la respuesta. – Hola Regina, soy Belle de nuevo, ya lo tengo todo… Si, listo y firmado… Lo sé, tranquila, te mando a alguien para que firmes… Es solo un momento… Ok, sale ya… Claro, saldrá bien, no pierdas la fe. ¡Luego hablamos, Ciao! Vale Emma, es tu momento, suerte. Espero que no te mate por el disgusto. – Una sonrisita y me hizo entrega de los papeles.

-Bueno Em, ha sido un largo viaje, no la líes ahora que nos conocemos. Procura no usar la lengua para hablar jajajaja, porque la cagas fijo jajajaja. – Un manotazo en el hombro y un abrazo apretado, no necesitaba más de Rub, era el impulso que necesitaba.

-Gracias Rub, gracias por ser parte de mi vida, una parte vital en ella.

-Déjate de bobadas y corre. – Abrió la puerta y me pasó la chaqueta, y en vista de que parecía anclada al suelo, un empujoncito al ascensor.

-Suerte Emma, aunque no la necesitas, solo sé tú misma y dile lo que sientes, déjate de " _Laberintos"_.

-Gracias Mulán, gracias Belle, gracias…

-Que sí, que sí, que te pires jajajajaj – Y Rub dio por finalizadas las despedidas.

Mentiría si no dijese que estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Llevaba los papeles en la mano, como un corredor de relevos sujeta un testigo, testigo que, entregaría a Regina. Juro que mi paso era ligero, pero jamás distancia tan corta, pudo parecer más larga. Tenía la extraña sensación de no avanzar. Casi sin aliento, no tanto por el breve recorrido, sino más bien, por lo elevado de mis pulsaciones, me planté frente a la inmutable puerta de hierro. Apreté los puños, y con esa acción, casi logro estropear la importante documentación que sujetaba. Llené del tan necesario oxígeno mi cuerpo, agarré con fuerza la cancela y la empujé para abrirla. Sorpresa, estaba cerrada. Esto sólo demuestra, que el destino tiene un retorcido sentido del humor, debía colarme en la propiedad, tal como lo hice hacía veinte años. Tampoco me costó demasiado, una leve sonrisa acompañó el gesto. Caminé por el sendero que llevaba al árbol, toqué su tronco y su talla, me giré hacia la ventana que me dio acceso por primera vez, y en un arrebato de infantilismo, decidí empujar su hoja, solo por ver si se abría. Así lo hizo, era como una invitación a rememorar, cómo empezó todo. Me faltaba Ruby, pero ella ya me había dado el impulso que necesitaba, lo llevaba en mi corazón y en mi recuerdo. La ventana cedió con solo tacarla, dándome paso al interior. Un pequeño brinco y … De bruces contra el suelo. No, no estaba tan ágil como creía, o puede que fuese exceso de vigor, pero no calculé la caída, igual que en aquella primera correría. El legajo se me escapó de la mano, y como sucediera con mi libreta, comencé a palpar por el suelo en su busca.

-¡Emma! Pero qué… ¿Te has hecho daño? – Allí estaba ella, como la primera vez. Un regreso al pasado que cambió nuestras vidas. Como dice el tango "Volver" … "Que veinte años no es nada, que febril la mirada, errante en las sombras, te busca y nombra…"

-¿Qué? No, no, tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Te he asustado? No sé en qué estaba pensando, de pronto me vi a mí misma haciendo esto hace… Bueno, mucho.

-No, te aseguro que me asusté más hace… Mucho. – No parecía enfadada, solo triste, contrariada, y al final de su oscura mirada, un rayo de luz. – ¿Por eso has decidido no usar la puerta? Anda, levanta, creo que se te ha caído esto. – Tomó los ya perjudicados documentos, alzó su mano para entregármelos. Yo alcé la mía, pero no para hacerme con ellos, sino para frenar el intento.

-Es para ti. Son los papeles que estabas esperando, me los ha dado Belle. – Su rostro se tornó perplejidad.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué los traes tú? Creí que…

-¿Habías vendido el Palacete?

-Si. Yo…Puede que me rindiese demasiado pronto, lo siento Emma.

-Y lo has vendido, pero lee. No es una carta como la tuya, pero es mi manera de decir lo que siento.

-¿La has leído? Ahora casi me da vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? Es la confesión más valiente que he leído jamás. Pero por favor, lee. – Desenrolló como puedo esa especie de bola de papel que le entregué. Su cara iba transformándose, de la sorpresa a la sonrisa, de la sonrisa a la emoción, de la emoción… A las lágrimas. – Regina, no llores ¿No te gusta? Va, ya he metido la pata, lo siento mucho " _Perdóname"_.

-No Emma, no es eso. " _Perdóname"_ tú a mí, no quiero mal interpretar nada, nunca más. ¿Qué significa exactamente esto? – Me acerqué a ella, a un palmo de su rostro.

-Significa, que, si tú quieres, este será nuestro hogar. Que, si lo deseas, haremos de este mausoleo, un lugar de luz, amor y compresión. Si me haces el honor, cenaré tus platos cada noche, almorzaré a tu lado y te llevaré el desayuno a la cama. No será fácil, nada lo es. Pero… Cúrame tú a mí, cerremos esta herida a base de besos. Este Palacete, será tuyo y mío, te lo compro para poder regalártelo y que sea de las dos, que solo entre a quien le demos paso, que solo se grite cuando corra tras de ti por todos sus pasillos, por todas sus estancias. Abriremos de nuevo la entrada secreta y mandaremos a la mierda todos los recuerdos que nos duelan. – Solo nos separaba un centímetro entre labio y labio. – Hagámoslo Regina, deja todo y tómalo todo, llenemos de fotografías las paredes, de gemidos el aire y de sueños el lecho. ¿Quieres?

-Claro, pero con una condición.

-La que quieras

-Arreglaremos esta ventana, ya no espero a nadie. – Estallamos en una carcajada repleta de tensión, emoción y alegría. En cuanto recuperamos la cordura, las pupilas se clavaron como flechas en la diana, solo tuvimos que entre abrir los labios. No hicieron falta más palabras. El beso más deseado, buscado, soberano, espléndido, cierto, eterno. Pasados… Ni sé el tiempo, hizo una pequeña pausa, me apartó levemente, me miró, sonrió. – Emma, ¿Aún escribes?

-Sí, bueno, de vez en cuando ¿Por qué?

-Deberías escribir todo esto. Es como un cuento, pero no como los que leemos, este, es auténtico.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Y me volví adicta a su aliento en el mío, al bálsamo de sus caricias, al sabor de sus comidas, a observar sus movimientos, a deleitarme con ellos. Crecimos juntas, reímos y lloramos, llenamos la casa de vida. Nos visitaban nuestras amigas, las de siempre, las que permanecen en el tiempo, las que no olvidan. Sandy, Su, Mary, Mulán, Belle. Vino la abuelita, reencontré a mi maestra y todas ellas, se enamoraron de la espléndida Regina, exquisita anfitriona, sublime persona. Y Ruby, mi hermana, ella revoloteaba y nos protegía, guardiana de nuestra vida, cómplice imprescindible y testigo constante de nuestra historia de amor. El calendario perdía sus hojas a la par que el manzano, y así….

 **EN LA ACTUALIDAD, 5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

-¿HOLA? ¿EMMA? ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA! ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Pero dónde está?... ¿Qué hace esto abierto? Está arriba… Te voy a pillar ji ji ji …. ¡TE PILLÉ!

-Por Dios Regina jajajaja, que susto me has dado jajajaja. Has vuelto pronto.

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-Siempre, solo me has sorprendido, bésame.

-Antes dime qué haces aquí arriba. Siempre te gustó este sitio, pero no sabía que te habías montado aquí un despacho.

-¿Sorpresa? Jajajaja. No, en serio. Cumplo una promesa, pero me he bloqueado al final.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Nuestro cuento.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Es nuestra historia? ¿Lo has hecho?

-Pues claro, mujer que poca fe jajajaja. Tarde más o tarde menos, siempre cumplo mis promesas. Es mi regalo de aniversario, pero está inconcluso.

-Ohh, nuestro regalo de aniversario, gracias amor ahora si te beso. Muak!... Veamos, ¿Cómo empezó?

-Pues como todos los cuentos "Érase una vez…" pero paso de terminarlo con la memez del "y fueron felices y comieron perdices" Nunca comprendí lo de las perdices jajajaja.

-Mmmm, pues el otro final

-¿Cuál? Dale tú el final.

-Déjame ver… Mmmmm… Ya lo tengo…

Así fue y así se lo hemos contado, la verdadera historia de cómo la "Evil Queen" fue rescatada de su oscuridad, por la luz de su "Salvadora". Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y aquí se acabó nuestra aventura, gracias a todas por llegar hasta aquí, y ahora, no seáis sosas y dejarme saber qué os ha parecido. Fue un auténtico placer "OS LO PROMETO." BESOS MIL.**


End file.
